El aprendiz
by Stella Magdala Umbrae
Summary: basado en los capitulos de la serie del mismo título pero con una muy gran variante Slade, por medio de una cruel artímaña, captura a Robin y lo obliga a convertirse en su esclavo en cuerpo y alma.ADVERTENCIA YAOI, LEMON, ANGST.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mi nombre es Stella Magdala Umbrae; no es la primera vez que escribo un fic, aunque tampoco es que lleve muchos escritos. Se puede decir que, hasta ahora, los de los Titanes se han convertido en mi especialidad (¡ay sí!, dos cuentitos y ya te sientes Elena Poniatovska); estoy trabajando en una especie de "trilogía" (aunque no es de corte yaoi), de la cual solo llevó dos partes terminadas.

Un día, navegando en la red, buscando un sitio donde publicarlas, me topé con el desafío de Slash heaven del fic RobinXSlade. De inmediato me entró la tentación de tomarlo; al principio tardé mucho en dar con el tema perfecto, pero gracias al apoyo y sugerencias de mi adoradísima hermanita Haoyoh Asakura, por fin di con el escenario adecuado e hice está historia.

Básicamente se basa (como el título lo dice) en los capítulos del aprendiz, solo que hagan de cuenta que en lugar de que los haya escrito David Slack, (su autor original) lo haya hecho yo (simple, a estas alturas los dos capítulos jamás habrían salido al aire y yo estaría en fresco bote por pornografía infantil); ¡en fin!, solo espero que este fic sea de su agrado y que, si no llena sus expectativas, por lo menos les haga pasar un rato agradable.

El aprendiz.

Capítulo 1.

Por fin lo había logrado, después de tanto esfuerzo.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que había decidido tener un discípulo; alguien que siguiera sus pasos y continuara su obra cuando llegara a faltar (lo cual no descartaba, pues a pesar de su sangre fría, tenía una larga lista de enemigos que debía considerar, pues bien podrían truncar sus ambiciones de modo definitivo), alguien a quien guiar hacia la cúspide por él tan acariciada.

Pero a pesar de todo, nunca encontró a la persona indicada, a ese alguien merecedor de toda su experiencia. Buscó incansablemente a esa persona, pero nunca llegó.

Mas un día ocurrió. Los diarios y noticieros no paraban de propagar la noticia; Batman, el caballero nocturno, eterno guardián de Ciudad Gótica, ahora se hacía acompañar de un joven ayudante; un pequeño, que, no obstante su edad y complexión, era el rival perfecto de cuanto psicópata y maniático lo enfrentara. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que ahí podía estar aquel a quien él estaba buscando.

El niño parecía tenerlo todo; el cerebro, la habilidad, la fuerza, la agilidad, la perspicacia, inteligencia y sagacidad; además, la guía del murciélago lo estaba convirtiendo en el candidato perfecto. Desgraciadamente en eso también radicaba el problema.

La presencia del murciélago.

Mas sin preverlo, el mismo muchacho solucionó el inconveniente separándose de su mentor y continuando solo su camino. ¿Cuál fue la razón de este acontecimiento?, nunca lo supo y la verdad nunca importó, lo realmente importante era que se hallaba libre de la vigilancia del caballero nocturno.

Por consiguiente, la suya aumentó. Debía estar 100 seguro de que no se engañaba por la emoción del momento y que el chico era realmente lo que él necesitaba. Se enfocó en observarlo, retarlo, ponerle pruebas cada vez más difíciles, solo para saber si era el indicado.

Y lo era.

Más que eso, era casi perfecto; tan parecido a él que un poco más y podía ser su copia al carbón; igual de serios y obcecados, entregados al trabajo, algo desconfiados y a la vez, solitarios.

Aunque él tenía a sus "amiguitos".

Y precisamente serían ellos quienes finalmente lo llevarían a él, ellos serían las herramientas a usar para que el chico estuviera a su merced, y de una vez por todas, de su lado.

Esas sondas nano tecnológicas eran el mejor de sus logros. Con solo infectar a los Titanes con ellas, fue capaz de dominarlo; debía trabajar para él, debía obedecerlo en todo, una sola insubordinación y ellos lo pagarían, ¡los destruiría!

Slade miraba desde el umbral de la puerta a Robin. El joven veía con odio e impotencia el traje que su mayor enemigo había preparado para él; era casi una replica del que éste usaba. Si ahora iba a ser su aprendiz debía seguirle en todo y portar su símbolo.

Slade observaba la expresión del muchacho, la cual decía mucho aun sin pronunciar palabra alguna; era obvio que si bien había logrado controlar sus acciones, no había dominado aun su bravo carácter; podía verlo con claridad, maquinaba sin cesar el modo perfecto de asestarle un golpe certero, salvar a sus amigos y largarse sin reparos.

Sí, había doblegado su voluntad, ahora debía doblegar su espíritu.

Y solo existía una manera de hacerlo.

Robin desabotonó la parte superior de su traje; en ese momento no podía volver a la torre "T"; Slade mataría a sus amigos ante cualquier signo de rebeldía; si quería verse libre de volver con ellos, debía actuar con inteligencia y esperar, después de todo, no faltaría la oportunidad de quitarle el gatillo con el que tenía la vida de los Titanes en sus manos.

Por ahora, debía usar ese traje, seguir el juego y buscar el momento indicado…

-Veo que aun dudas-Escuchó decir a la gélida voz del hombre detrás de él.

No respondió. Continuó desabotonando su traje.

-Me habría agradado ver un poco mas de orgullo y alegría en tu rostro; después de todo ahora estás del lado ganador.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro-Replicó Robin.

-Siempre tan renuente-Dijo Slade acercándose a él por la espalda-Deberías estar consciente que tus palabras podrían condenar a tus amigos, recuérdalo bien, sus vidas están en mis manos.

-No tienes que repetírmelo-Repuso éste a su vez, airado y con ira contenida.

-Pero aun así continúas usando ese tono de voz, el cual delata tus intenciones, ¿o acaso crees que no lo sé?, buscas el momento oportuno para inutilizarme y salvar a tus estupidos amiguitos, para así huir de mi.

El chico no dijo nada; no le sorprendía que supiera eso, era lógico, aunque no le gustara y le costara admitirlo, eran muy parecidos; pero no diría abiertamente que tenía razón, no le daría gusto.

-Ahora controlo tus actos-Volvió a decir Slade-Cada acción que emprendas desde ahora será para mi.

-No por mucho-Pensó el muchacho.

-Pero tu espíritu…aun no se doblega; admito que esa es una de las grandes razones por las cuales te elegí, pero en estos momentos se convierte en un estorbo en mis planes-Slade sujetó a Robin por la espalda, aferrando su entre pierna con un poderoso y poco sutil agarre de su mano derecha, mientras internaba la izquierda dentro de la parte superior del traje desabotonado del joven-Pero eso va a cambiar muy pronto.

Robin abrió los ojos impactado y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza (parte natural, parte el susto y la sorpresa) se separó de ese obsceno e impúdico abrazo con violencia y encarando a su enemigo. Exclamó aun más colérico.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!

-Demostrarte quien manda aquí, a quien debes respeto y obediencia, quien tiene el control ahora.

-¡¡Eres un loco!!-Gritó indignado y casi histérico-¡¡Un enfermo!! ¡¡Si creíste que te permitiría tocarme de esa forma, estás muy equivocado!!

-No Robin-Replicó Slade con ese tono tan exasperante, pasivo y gélido-Al contrario, el equivocado eres tú. No te das cuenta que soy tu amo absoluto; tu vida, tus acciones, tu cuerpo, están aquí solo para servirme; después de todo, a eso te comprometiste en el momento en que aceptaste nuestro pequeño trato-Sacó de nuevo el famoso gatillo del que pendían la vida de los Titanes-Recuérdalo, sus vidas están en mis manos; tú decides sus destinos; de ti y tu absoluta sumisión depende que vivan o mueran.

Robin veía el dispositivo, y a pesar de que Slade lo había mostrado constantemente para complementar sus amenazas, se le presentaba ahora como una cosa nueva y aun más terrible. De algo tan frágil como eso se sostenían 4 vidas; de eso, pero también de él, de su disposición a convertirse en el esclavo de Slade, de su orgullo, su voluntad y ahora también de su intimidad.

Una horrida sensación fría recorrió al niño de la cabeza a los pies; como si su sangre se hubiese convertido en un torrente helado que descendiera por sus venas dejando cada parte de su cuerpo expuesta a un terrible temblor que le hacía sentir mas vulnerable. Sus brazos cayeron a los costados desfallecidos, les había abandonado la fuerza y el brío guerrero, sus piernas, como imitando a los brazos, casi le hacen caer, logrando el chico mantenerse en pie solo por la poca voluntad que le asistía, su rostro había perdido, sin que pudiera evitarlo, la resolución que hasta hace poco le adornaba.

-Muy bien-Siseó Slade-Así está mejor.

Nuevamente se acercó al niño, el cual ya no hizo ni el mas mínimo ademán de querer (o poder) evitarlo. Slade sujetó a Robin de los hombros y con el pie empujó uno de los del joven, derribándolo así en el piso; clavó los brazos del pequeño en el suelo con sus enormes manos y lo observó por un momento; la fuerza del derribe había entre abierto la camisa del petirrojo, dejando al descubierto parte de la blanquecina piel de su bien formando tórax; las tetillas, menudas y sonrosadas, resaltaban ante él. Respiraba con dificultad, por el temor, la incertidumbre y, esto no lo dudaba, los furiosos sentimientos guerreros que seguramente le instaban a oponer resistencia y que debían ser apaciguados por la prudencia y el cariño hacía sus amigos. Su pecho subía y bajaba lenta y pausadamente, sus labios estaban entre abiertos para permitir el paso de más aire, el resto de su rostro, se descifraba aun con el antifaz, mostraba una expresión vacía…perdida.

Una sensación extraña se apoderó de Slade. Era una emoción que nunca había experimentado y que sin embargo le agradaba; ponía sus sentidos en alerta, a punto ya de desbordarse. Separó una de sus manos con cuidado del brazo de Robin para poder deshacerse de los guantes, no hubo reacción alguna por parte del petirrojo a este movimiento.

Libre de este atavío, Slade procedió a actuar. Se hallaba sentado sobre las piernas del chico, Robin pudo sentir como el miembro del hombre incrementaba su tamaño y esto le hizo experimentar un espasmo de horror que Slade no ignoró; sonriendo para si mismo.

De un tirón rompió las mallas del traje del joven dejando al descubierto la blanca piel del cuerpo desnudo del adolescente; un temblor recorrió al niño.

Slade admiró el febril pene de Robin; con una mano separó una de las piernas de este y comenzó a sobar de manera fuerte y tosca esa sensible zona; Robin se arqueó un poco ante el dolor que se le infringía, pero se prohibió emitir un solo quejido. Lo único que le quedaba en ese momento era su orgullo y obstinación y no pretendía entregarlos también.

Sin consideración, Slade metió los dedos índice y corazón en el ano del joven, al cual volvió a acometer ese movimiento involuntario que había sufrido al principio. Complacido, Slade movía los dos dedos de modo circular dentro de la cavidad; Robin se mordía los labios para no gritar.

-¿Sabes que lo estoy tomando como un reto?-Dijo Slade al muchacho al ver los esfuerzos que este hacía para permanecer impasible-Una ocasión como está amerita que te haga este honor.

El hombre se quitó la mascara, pero Robin no pudo verle el rostro, pues además del estado de turbación en el que se hallaba, la habitación solo era iluminada por una lámpara ubicada al centro que irradiaba su luz en un área limitada; el cuerpo de Slade a contra luz de esta, había quedado en las sombras al frente, dejándolo cubierto.

Libre de este otro obstáculo, Slade continuó con su operación; además de seguir con el movimiento de sus dedos dentro de Robin, tomó el falo de éste con su mano libre y la paseó a lo largo del mismo, de arriba hacia abajo con brusquedad y violencia.

Robin hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para no soltar ni un sonido.

Slade colocó la punta del joven pene en su boca y succionó una y otra vez, chupándolo con lascivia, torturándolo con lujuria, haciéndolo inflamarse a cada acción como lógica respuesta anatómica.

Robin se retorció ante esto; su cuerpo reaccionaba de un modo que su mente despreciaba. Sabía que esto era lo más normal en un hombre sano, pero odiaba la idea en lo absoluto, no se perdonaba la excitación que sus genitales estaban experimentando.

Slade se acostó sobre el niño sometiendo su indefenso cuerpo de 14 años bajos su peso de hombre maduro. Podía sentir el hinchado y tierno miembro en su duro abdomen mientras chupaba y mordía con lujuria las sonrosadas y erectas tetillas. Dando tregua al ano del chico, se ocupó de sostenerle los brazos sobre la cabeza con ambas manos.

Esto lo dejaba aun más a su merced. Paseaba su lengua por toda la piel de Robin, lo cual le daba la sensación al muchacho de ser recorrido por un hierro candente que le lastimaba cruelmente. De nuevo su boca se apoderó de los ya maltratados pezones continuando la tortura. Los esfuerzos del joven por no gritar eran casi heroicos.

-Veamos si no te venzo y te sometes de una vez-Pensó Slade dando una ultima mordida al pezón izquierdo. Se incorporó un poco y parsimoniosamente sacó su endurecido y enorme falo de su prisión.

-¡¡No!!-Pensó Robin al ver los movimientos de su verdugo, adivinando lo que seguiría.

Con un movimiento rápido, Slade separó las piernas del niño y lo penetró sin compasión, rompiendo a su paso miles de delicados y febriles tejidos anales.

Robin no pudo más. Gritó con todas las fuerzas que quedaban en su ser.

Aun mas excitado por el grito y su triunfo, Slade dio inicio a un veloz y brutal vaivén entre los glúteos y piernas de Robin; su cadera se movía repetidas veces sin dar descanso alguno al inocente chico que no pudo evitar llorar.

-¡Sí. Maravilloso, eso lo hace aun mas placentero!-Rugía el hombre con la voz alterada por el esfuerzo físico y la excitación sexual. Sus glúteos, su cadera, la parte baja de la espalda del adulto con sinuosas y cadenciosas embestidas, hundían aun a más profundidad el enorme y grueso órgano en el interior del jovencito; a su vez, Slade aferrò la cadera de éste, pegándola más a él, clavando sus cortas, pero afiladas uñas en la suave piel de su victima. Robin se retorcía cuanto podía, con la vana esperanza de librarse de él, sintiendo el desmesurado dolor que esta invasión le provocaba y el golpeteo de los testículos de su agresor en sus pequeñas nalgas.

Slade se acostó nuevamente sobre él, dominándole aun más. El placer que sentía al tomar posesión de ese hermoso y vigoroso cuerpo, lo llevaba a límites jamás pensados por él.

La excitación le hacía emitir gemidos mas parecidos a rugidos en el oído del menor, quien se sentía, de esta forma, atacado por una enorme e inmisericorde bestia infernal. El dolor llegaba a tales grados que, en contra de su voluntad comenzó a musitar.

-¡B…basta…bas…ta, no sigas…no…!

-¿Qué…no siga?-Logró replicar el otro a pesar de su éxtasis-De ningún modo Robin…eres mío… ¿entiendes?, ¡mío!

Y aun unidos como estaban, Slade se sentó sobre el piso, halando a la criatura con él, de manera que éste quedó sentado en él, quedando ambos frente a frente. Robin sintió la ultima y casi extinguida llama de su dignidad arder dentro de él y se riñó a si mismo por las continuas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas; Slade siguió la penetración llevando él con sus manos las caderas del chiquillo de arriba hacia abajo, separando las nalgas de éste con sus dedos.

Robin se quejaba quedamente, a pesar del dolor que sentía. Cuando Slade supo que su simiente estaba a punto de derramarse, clavó al pequeño de forma definitiva en su verga, dejado que su semen le regara el interior, mientras lanzaba al aire un grito ronco y aterrador lleno de satisfacción.

Robin también gritó, pero de asco y a la vez de alivio, pues esto indicaba que la tortura había terminado.

-¡Delicioso…-Susurró Slade, lamiendo el cuello del petirrojo-…realmente exquisito Robin!, pero…veo que tú no has terminado.

Los ojos de Robin se abrieron desmesuradamente con sorpresa y horror; había obtenido lo que quería, ¿es que acaso no lo iba a dejar en paz?

Como respondiéndole, Slade dijo.

-Esto no se termina hasta que llegues al clímax-Y levantando al joven hasta que su erecto e hinchado pene quedara a la altura de su boca, rodeó la cadera de éste en un abrazo y dijo-No es correcto que tú no termines, ¿no crees?

Slade atrapó el miembro de Robin en su boca, chupando, succionando con fuerza, violencia y sin pudor. Robin se arqueó, impuso sus manos con fuerza en la cabeza de Slade para tratar de repelerlo, pero solo consiguió excitarlo más; este soltó uno de sus brazos del cuerpo del chico y tomándole la pierna izquierda, la montó en su hombro, repitiendo la acción con la otra, de modo que Robin quedó prácticamente sentado en los hombros de Slade; así, éste pudo continuar con su constante ataque a la entre pierna del niño.

Robin sentía la lasciva lengua recorriendo su pene, atrapado en la boca de su cruel opresor, quien le hacía como quería para su plena satisfacción; los labios, la lengua, incluso un roce de los dientes, trabajaban en conjunto contra la inflamada zona erógena.

A pesar del dolor y la humillación, el efecto placentero se extendía en el cuerpo del niño, quien volvía a recriminarse por ello. Pronto no pudo mas, y sin poder evitarlo, la blanquecina sustancia, tan anhelada por Slade, fue expulsada de la punta del torturado órgano del adolescente; resbalando por la lengua y garganta de su victimario.

Satisfecho, Slade retiró al chico de su boca y le dejó en el piso. De pie ante él, miraba como brillaba entre sus nalgas los restos de su semen, mezclado con el escarlata de la sangre del ano de la criatura; a su vez, la eyaculacion del joven había quedado embarrada en su miembro y muslos; y, aunque no se notaran en la oscuridad, otras huellas de su posesión y dominio quedaban en el cuerpo de Robin; laceraciones, moretones, la marca de sus uñas.

El uniforme de Robin yacía esparcido por el suelo hecho jirones, algunos manchados de sangre y semen. Slade sonrió, eso era para él, romper el lazo definitivo que unía al chico con su pasado. Se limpió los labios relamiéndose con la lengua, tomó su mascara y se la puso de nuevo, guardó su ya flácida verga dentro de la ropa y, tras ponerse de nuevo los guantes dijo.

-Báñate y vístete. Tengo tu primera misión lista-Avanzó hacia la salida, se detuvo y dijo-Siéntete afortunado Robin, este es solo el principio de tu brillante futuro.

Salió de la habitación dejando solo a Robin.

Sin la presencia de su verdugo, Robin se sintió libre de entregarse a la desesperación. El estado actual de su cuerpo era lamentable, pero más lo era el de su alma. Su espíritu, mancillado y abatido, dolía más que todas sus heridas juntas.

Desgarradores y terribles sollozos escaparon de su garganta; gruesas y copiosas lagrimas corrieron libres por su rostro. Entre toda su miseria, solo un nombre venía a su mente, como un refugio o un amuleto que ahuyentara todas sus penas.

-Bruce…

Bien, hasta aquí llega este primer capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios ansiosamente.

¡TEEN TITANS FOREVER!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Robin pasó varios minutos tendido en el piso.

Miraba, a través de sus densas lágrimas los restos del uniforme que llevara con tanto orgullo minutos antes, y que ahora yacía, destrozado y manchado en el suelo; pensaba si volvería a usarlo algún día…si sería digno de portarlo nuevamente algún día.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, se puso en pie. Sus piernas flaquearon un poco al tratar de sostenerlo, mas aun así consiguió sostenerse. Sintió como de su torturado y adolorido ano, que punzaba aun por el maltrato recibido, escurrían los restos del semen de Slade, ahora frío, resbalando por sus muslos y corriendo como un denso hilillo hasta sus tobillos, algunas gotas gruesas y pesadas cayeron directas desde su entrada hasta el suelo.

Un espasmo, causado por el asco y la repulsión le acometió. Necesitaba darse un baño lo más pronto posible. Avanzó hacia el rincón de la habitación, en ella había instalada una ducha (como la de los vestidores deportivos, es decir, sin puertas ni canceles); llevaba los restos de su uniforme en la mano, no quería que, a pesar de haber sido mancillado, se deshicieran de él como si fuera basura.

De un manotazo se limpió las lágrimas, decidido a no llorar más. Recordó los gritos y suplicas que Slade lograra arrancarle y se sintió furioso consigo mismo; de buena gana habría soltado un puñetazo contra la pared para desahogarse…si no hubiese estado tan agotado.

Abrió el grifo de la regadera, tomando un baño a conciencia; deseba quitar de su cuerpo hasta el mas mínimo rastro de lo ocurrido, borrar las huellas de lo que pasó.

-Como si fuera tan fácil-Pensó tristemente.

Se puso el traje que Slade preparara para él y salió de la habitación. Su nuevo amo le esperaba en la puerta.

-Te sienta bien-Susurró complacido-Sígueme.

Obligando a su cuerpo a no sucumbir ante el dolor, a su espíritu a no derrumbarse ante la desesperación; caminó tras él para recibir las instrucciones de su primera misión.

-Robin…Robin, responde-Repetía sin cesar Starfire por el comunicador con la esperanza indisoluble de recibir respuesta.

Pero una vez más no obtenía nada.

Los 4 jóvenes titanes se hallaban preocupados. Habían seguido el rastro del ultimo plan de Slade; una supuesta bomba de cronotrones con la que paralizaría toda la ciudad, pero las cosas habían dado un giro muy extraño; para empezar las rarezas, Cinderblock les salió en el camino, abalanzándose directamente contra Robin en una feroz batalla; su líder, anteponiendo el bien de la ciudad (como debía ser) antes que el suyo propio, les pidió continuaran persiguiendo a los esbirros roboticos de Slade y desactivaran la bomba.

La segunda cosa extraña fue la propia bomba, ya que al parecer no era más que un cascarón con solo ciertos elementos mecánicos para dar el aspecto de la peligrosa arma; al tratar de desactivarla, esta se derrumbó dando paso a una insólita bazooka que surgió a sus espaldas, disparándoles un rayo de plasma. Pero al parecer no fueron los únicos a los que las cosas salieran mal, pues éste no logró su cometido, que era, indudablemente, el destruirlos.

Bendita ignorancia.

Desgraciadamente, cuando creían haberse burlado de Slade al salir airosos de su trampa, la cruel verdad vino a abofetearles el rostro, pues cuando volvieron al lugar de la pelea entre Robin y Cinderblock, no hallaron más que los restos de ésta.

No había ni rastro de los dos contendientes.

Angustiados por su amigo, de inmediato se dieron a la tarea de buscarlo. Por aire, por tierra, cubriendo cada punto de la ciudad que les fuera posible, llamando sin cesar por el comunicador.

Nada.

Starfire llamaba de nuevo, sobrevolando la ciudad, Chico bestia recorría las calles pasando por los mismos lugares por más de 100 veces, Raven monitoreaba la misión desde la torre "T", mientras Cyborg volvía al escenario de la batalla. Así habrían seguido por más horas de no ser por la alerta titán.

Un intruso se había infiltrado a la torre de industrias S.T.A.R ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. En dicho lugar guardaban los prototipos más avanzados y valiosos creados en sus laboratorios.

Tenían que responder al llamado aunque no quisieran.

Al llegar al lugar vieron a algunos guardias de seguridad vencidos y tirados en el piso, uno de ellos logró decir algo, el intruso había robado un rayo térmico, un arma nueva y potencialmente peligrosa.

Una sombra atraviesa corriendo el pasillo externo que rodea a la torre y que culmina en una plataforma que se extiende de ésta hacia el frente, por encima de Jump city.

Cyborg, como segundo al mando, asume el rol de líder interino cuando Robin no les acompaña. Al ver al ladrón huyendo ordena.

-¡Titanes al ataque!

En el acto, el equipo corre tras esa sombra, la cual llega hábilmente hasta el extremo de la plataforma evadiendo los ataques de los héroes; al llegar a su meta, las nubes que cubrían a la luna se retiran dando paso a la luz e iluminando así la atlética y pequeña figura del intruso, revelando su identidad.

Los Titanes no pueden dar crédito a lo que están viendo.

-¡Robin!

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Robin los miraba fijamente, su cuerpo en postura defensiva, sujetando el rayo térmico firmemente; en su oído, a través de un mini audífono, Slade daba sus instrucciones.

-Ni una palabra Robin-Ordenó el hombre, el niño dio un respingo al escuchar su voz tan cerca, hecho que rápidamente logró disimular-Ellos ya no son tus amigos; si hablas, ya sabes lo que les pasará.

-Robin…-Dijo Starfire.

El chico se puso en guardia, Los Titanes sorprendidos no entendían que sucedía.

-Tranquilo-Dijo Cyborg conciliadoramente, acercándose a su amigo-Solo queremos hablar.

-No dejes que se acerque a ti-Habló Slade-¡Atácalo!

El joven dio una patada a Cyborg, con tal fuerza que lo lanzó, mínimo a metro y medio lejos de él. Raven, Chico bestia y Starfire observaron esto horrorizados, no comprendían, él era su amigo, ¿Por qué los estaba atacando?

Robin yacía de pie frente a ellos, a pesar del dolor que aun sentía en todo su cuerpo, el agotamiento, la visión cansada, todo incrementado por el terrible esfuerzo físico que comprendía el infiltrarse a una instalación, evadir guardias y ahora, enfrentar a Los Titanes, aun así, se hallaba erguido frente a ellos, incólume, como si nada le hubiese pasado, como si no sufriera daño alguno; después de todo ¿Cuántas veces no había visto a Batman, su mentor, recibir tremendas palizas, incluso heridas de bala y sin embargo seguir peleando firme como una roca sin demostrar su sufrimiento?, siempre se enorgulleció de seguir su ejemplo y aunque ahora no se sentía digno de ser su discípulo, se aferraba a eso para no desfallecer y con él llevarse a sus amigos a la perdición.

-¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!-Exclamó el Chico bestia confundido al ver como su amigo y líder agredía a uno de sus compañeros.

-Entréganos ese rayo térmico-Demandó Raven estirando su mano hacia él, la cual irradiaba su poderosa y mística energía oscura, misma que destellaba en sus ojos. Starfire, con las manos cubriendo su boca, miraba la escena desesperada, sin saber como actuar.

Era obvio que Slade le ordenaría atacarlos, y antes de volver a escuchar su desagradable voz o de darle la oportunidad de dañarlos, prefirió actuar por su cuenta.

De un salto libró la distancia entre él y Raven y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la sujetó fuertemente del antebrazo y la proyectó contra el piso; Bestita, indignado, se transformó en un enorme oso con la intención de sujetarlo e impedir sus movimientos, pero el chico ni tardo ni perezoso le dio una patada en el estomago de tal magnitud que le sacó el aire y le hizo perder la transformación, lanzándolo de la misma manera que hizo con Raven; Starfire, indecisa, estiró un poco un brazo, cuya mano brillaba como si pretendiera disparar sus rayos estelares, pero Robin de un simple manotazo la derribó al piso al tiempo que una nave sobrevolaba la plataforma. Robin reconoció en ella una de las unidades de Slade, de la nave lanzaron una cuerda para que abordara; resignado, el joven tomó el implemento y huyó del lugar.

Starfire sollozaba sentada en el suelo, no podía creer que Robin la hubiera golpeado, Chico bestia y raven se ponían de pie, preguntando al resto si no estaban heridos.

Cyborg seguía en donde había caído. No entendía… ¿Por qué de pronto su mejor amigo se había puesto en su contra?, ¿Por qué trabajaba para Slade?, ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Pero algo le pareció aun más raro y era lo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. En varias ocasiones, Robin y él entrenaron juntos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, usando toda su fuerza y sus técnicas como si lucharan contra un enemigo real, y en todas ellas, las patadas de su amigo le enviaban a varios metros de distancia, pero está vez, la fuerza que empleó no le había hecho ni cosquillas; ¿se habría contenido para no dañarlos?, ¿realmente estaría de lado de ese criminal?, tenía que resolver ese misterio.

Slade monitoreaba desde su computadora la misión, observando en la grafica los niveles de adrenalina y endorfinas liberadas por su aprendiz en el proceso, que eran detectadas gracias a varios sensores colocados en el traje. Estos subieron mucho durante el crimen, lo cual demostraba su teoría.

Le había gustado robar para él.

Una imagen asaltó su mente. El joven petirrojo debajo de su cuerpo, retorciéndose al compás de sus salvajes embestidas; era la tercera o cuarta vez que le ocurría esto.

No era la primera vez que aplicaba esta clase de sometimiento en contra de alguien, aunque solo fueron unos pocos ejemplares de ambos sexos; pero no dejaban de ser casos aislados de los cuales ningún recuerdo o sentimiento posterior le había acosado, solo lo hizo y ya, sin que representara la más mínima relevancia.

Pero este caso era distinto, los gritos del niño aun sonaban en sus oídos, el sabor de su semen aun estaba en su boca, las imágenes de ese erótico momento se recreaban de nuevo en su mente.

Acompañado de tan placenteros recuerdos, se paso la mano por su entrepierna, sobando y acariciándose.

Realmente disfrutó del pequeño, ¡y ahora era todo suyo!

Robin entró en el salón, llevando el rayo térmico en sus manos. Slade lo miró, el chico imponía con su andar, fuerte y resuelto, cosa que le excitó aun más; el joven quería reflejar al auto obligarse a demostrar lo que quedaba de su fuerza interna, que no estaba vencido, pero eso solo despertaba más la lujuria de su nuevo mentor, que ansiaba por dominar ese cuerpo y ese espíritu rebelde.

El chico aventó con ira el aparato a Slade, éste lo atrapó con la mano antes de que lo golpeara en la cara.

Robin se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse a su habitación, pese a que odiaba ese lugar y no deseaba estar en él, la verdad, era preferible a permanecer cerca de Slade.

-Aun no te he dado permiso de retirarte-Atajó el hombre con resolución.

-No me necesitas-Replicó el chico.

-No deberías ser tan frío, después de todo, estoy muy satisfecho con tu desempeño-Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a una mesa en la cual desarrollaba sus investigaciones, ya ahí comenzó a trabajar con el aparato-Nuestra unión va a resultarte muy beneficiosa, con el tiempo te darás cuenta; quien sabe, quizá podría llegar a ser para ti como un padre.

Robin se giró para mirarlo, estallando por fin la ira que reprimía, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a pretender que le diera el titulo que él consideraba el más sagrado?! Indignado protestó.

-¡Yo ya tengo un padre!

-¡Oh, es verdad!-Repuso el otro con sorna-El murciélago, ¿no es cierto?, y supongo que él te ve también como a un hijo (aunque cualquiera diría que ese hombre no tiene sentimientos), pero… ¿acaso crees que aun pensará igual después de todo lo ocurrido?, ahora que has robado, ahora que te he cogido.

Robin tuvo un ligero sobresalto que le hizo sentir más miserable. Slade había puesto en palabras lo que le carcomía por dentro…el posible rechazo de su padre.

-Tienes razón-Siguió el hombre-Ser tu padre no seria tan gratificante, me gusta más el titulo de tu amante.

El petirrojo salio de su ensimismamiento; levantó la cabeza mas indignado que antes y furioso grito.

-¡¡No te atrevas a decir…!!

Pero no terminó de hablar, Slade se giró con rapidez propinándole a la vez un bofetón con tal fuerza que el impulso hizo caer al niño al suelo, luego con movimientos ágiles se agazapó sobre él y sujetándole del cabello siseó en su oído con voz venenosa e iracunda.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves tu a contradecirme?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz?! Recuérdalo Robin, eres mío desde que aceptaste nuestro trato, ¡me perteneces desde el momento en que te tomé!, ¡¡eres mío!!

El muchacho rechinaba los dientes, forcejeando por zafarse del agarre de Slade y así poder dar batalla, pero no lo consiguió.

-Además, admítelo, ¡somos tan parecidos!, monitoreé tus signos mientras robabas el rayo térmico, tu adrenalina y endorfinas subieron de nivel…acéptalo, te gustó robar para mi-El niño hizo otro esfuerzo vano-Y en especial te gustó que te poseyera, lo supe por tus gritos, tus jadeos, las reacciones de tu cuerpo a cada embestida, ¿o te atreves a negarlo?

Robin continuó el forcejeo, lo cual Slade tomó como una débil negativa; divertido agarro bruscamente el brazo del chiquillo y lo levantó de golpe-Te lo demostraré.

Lo arrastró hasta la enorme silla que se hallaba frente a la computadora, sentándose en ella y sobre sus piernas a Robin, de espaldas a él y dando la cara al panel del gran ordenador.

Haló al chico de modo que quedará recargado en él, acercó su rostro al oído de éste y susurró.

-Mira bien la gráfica que tienes frente a ti, no quiero que cierres los ojos o gires la cabeza hacia otro lado, no pierdas detalle alguno de esa pantalla.

Metió la mano dentro de las mallas del pequeño y sacó su tierno e inmaduro pene, de inmediato lo apretó con lujuria y empezó a friccionarlo de arriba hacia abajo, recorriéndolo a placer.

Robin se remolineaba en las piernas de Slade, la respiración de ambos se estaba acelerando, pero de nuevo el chico se impuso el no emitir sonido alguno, está vez quería cumplirlo.

Slade seguía manipulando el delicioso falo, dando apretones suaves al principio, pero que se hacían más fuertes conforme aumentaba la intensidad. El líquido pre-eyaculatorio de robin escurría desde la punta, bajando por el tronco y ensuciando la mano enguantada de Slade.

Éste se quitó otra vez los guantes para disfrutar de tan exquisito contacto.

Masajeò con brusquedad los testículos del niño, quien se agitaba cada vez más; los signos de la grafica se elevaban al tiempo.

-¿Lo ves?-Habló Slade en su oído-Esto lo demuestra, lo estás disfrutando, gozas con ser de mi propiedad.

Robin se maldecía a si mismo y a las reacciones de su cuerpo. Se mordió los labios para reprimir un gemido e incluso intentó cerrar sus piernas, pero con la mano que le quedaba libre, Slade le sujetó una rodilla y las separó, manteniéndolo así para su comodidad e imprimiendo más sadismo y lascivia a su juego.

Robin sintió como la entrepierna del hombre crecía justo debajo de sus nalgas, a la vez que la humedad de su pene alcanzaba su ropa; se arqueó, la inflamación de su miembro y una ligera descarga que le recorrió la piel le anunciaban que estaba próximo a venirse.

Slade jadeaba en su oído, de esa forma casi gutural y áspera que a Robin tanto le intimidaba y repugnaba. El petirrojo, sin poder evitarlo, volvió a arquearse y a retorcerse mas, dejándose llevar involuntariamente por los arranques de placer físico que le estaba provocando.

-Quiero escucharte Robin-Ordenó Slade con voz ahogada por la excitación-¡Quiero oírte gritar!

Éste no obedeció, no lo haría, no escucharía de él ni un murmullo.

-¡He dicho que quiero oírte!-Gritó aquel con furia, apretando sin misericordia el frágil miembro. Robin lanzó un alarido de dolor y, había que admitirlo, de placer.

Slade continuó la salvaje manipulación, soltó la rodilla del muchacho y le sujetó la cadera para guiarla en suaves y acompasados movimientos, de forma que las nalgas del niño se frotaran con el ya endurecido miembro del adulto.

El petirrojo jadeaba sin poder contenerse más, era eso o comenzar a llorar.

La mano de Slade dio los últimos apretones, el semen de Robin salio disparado manchándolos a ambos; el jovencito exhaló un suspiro apagado, el cual denotaba el cansancio y la humillación que sentía.

Slade continuó acariciando el falo de la criatura, mientras frotaba el propio con el exhausto cuerpo juvenil.

-¿Te das cuenta?, disfrutas siendo mío, y no solo la grafica lo demuestra, tu cuerpo también lo confirma-Soltó el miembro del chico y hizo ponerse en pie; éste se sostuvo, agitado, del panel de la computadora. Slade se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta-Tenlo siempre presente Robin, ahora eres mi amante y lo serás todo el tiempo que yo quiera-Llegó al umbral, se detuvo y dijo-Y desde está noche dormirás en mi habitación; prefiero mantenerte cerca y vigilado-Tras esto se retiró.

Robin cayó de rodillas al piso. Aunque no quería, de nueva cuenta las lágrimas hicieron su aparición. Tenía que buscar la forma de salir de ahí, pero para eso debía salvar a sus amigos, ¿y como lograrlo si Slade controlaba todo incluyéndolo a él?

Sintió que a sus pies se abría un vacío, un vacío en el cual deseaba perderse.

Bien, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.

Besos y como ya he dicho.

¡TEEN TITANS FOREVER!


	3. Chapter 3

Este fic esta dedicado a mi hermanita Haoyoh Asakura (quien también funge como mi beta-reader personal).

Capitulo 3.

En la torre "T", Cyborg, Raven y Starfire, escuchaban las teorías de Chico bestia que pretendían explicar la actitud de Robin.

-Bien, solo tengo dos teorías-Decía el verdecito con aires de astuto detective (ataviado a la Sherlock con gorra, pipa y toda la cosa)-Una, alguien cambió a Robin por un robot malvado, dos, ha sido esclavizado por un grupo de zombis lava cerebros.

Los otros chicos lo miraban con cara de "¿Qué carajos te metiste?". Raven rompió el silencio.

-Ambas suenan muy…lógicas, pero si alguien estuviera controlando la mente de Robin yo lo sentiría.

-Y mis instrumentos comprobaron su bioquímica-Añadió Cyborg-Ese era el verdadero Robin…nuestro Robin-Terminó con pena.

-¡Mentira!-Soltó Starfire molesta por los veredictos de sus amigos-¡Mentira!, ¡ese no era Robin!, ¡él no me habría golpeado!, ¡él jamás nos atacaría!

-Sin embargo lo hizo-La cortó Raven, devolviéndola a la realidad-Él se ha convertido en un criminal.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-Inquirió Bestita con cierto desaliento-Él es nuestro líder…es discípulo de…

-¡Debe haber una razón!-Exclamó Starfire conteniendo el llanto.

Cyborg bajó la mirada; eso coincidía con sus sospechas.

-No importa la razón-Volvió a decir Raven sombría y fríamente-Ahora es un criminal y como tal debemos detenerlo y entregarlo a la justicia-Starfire comenzó a llorar.

-Pero…-Dijo Bestita-…aun no entiendo, necesito comprenderlo-Se apresuró a atajar antes de que Raven lo interrumpiera, pues ya lo veía feo-¿Por qué se puso de lado de Slade?, es decir…siempre estuvo obsesionado con seguirle la pista y atraparlo, ¿Por qué así como así se vuelve su aliado?

-Quien sabe-Repuso Raven con un tono entre sarcástico y triste-Tal vez esa fue su idea original desde el principio-Starfire levantó la llorosa mirada de entre sus manos y la fijó en su amiga con espanto, ahogando un grito de indignación- Podría ser-Soltó ésta en respuesta a la muda pregunta de la tamaraniana-Después de todo Chico bestia tiene algo de razón (¡nunca creí llegar a decir tal cosa!), la obsesión de Robin hacia Slade era exagerada, e incluso llegó a hacerse pasar por delincuente para acercarse más a él, ¿Quién nos garantiza que ese no era su plan desde el comienzo?, ¿Quién nos puede asegurar qué no nos usó para llegar a él y unírsele como ha ocurrido?

-Pero…-Insistió el chico verde-¿Por qué hasta ahora?, ¿Por qué no antes?

-Por que tal vez está era una especie de prueba, ¿o no les parece extraño que mientras nosotros seguíamos una pista falsa, a él curiosamente lo apartaran del grupo?, ¿acaso fue casualidad que en vez de una bomba para desactivar, hubiese en su lugar un arma que por suerte no logró su objetivo?

-No…no puede ser…-Se estremeció Starfire-¿insinúas que Robin intentó matarnos?

-No, solo que nos ofreció como una muestra de lealtad la cual fue aceptada.

La tamaraniana escuchaba todo a la vez que su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de procesar esta terrible lógica…de digerir las suposiciones y la posible traición.

-No…-Susurró la pelirroja débilmente.

-¿Por qué no?-Continuó Raven seria-Después de todo es humano.

-Pero es Robin-Dijo Cyborg como saliendo de un sueño, uno provocado por su ensimismamiento, el cual lo había tenido entre escuchando las disertaciones y sus propios pensamientos-Y es nuestro amigo.

-Anoche no lo parecía.

-Considero que debemos darle el beneficio de la duda…-Se resistió tímidamente el verdecito.

-Igual yo-Sentenció Cyborg.

Raven suspiró; quería compartir la misma esperanza que sus amigos, pero su vida había sido tan dura, había visto la maldad a la cara tantas veces (¡vamos!, ¡hasta nació de ella!), que la verdad le parecía muy difícil que hubiese otra realidad.

Starfire por su parte no sabía como reaccionar; confiaba en sus amigos a ciegas, en especial en Robin, pero también, debía admitirlo, se topó con la traición incluso dentro de su propia progenie; consideraba a Los Titanes como su nueva familia y ahora, aun que no deseaba aceptarlo…aparentemente la historia volvía a repetirse.

La noche pasó.

Los calidos rayos del sol bañaban a Jump City. Débiles y finos, algunos se colaban por las ranuras de la ventana tapiada de la habitación en la cual, un jovencito de 14 años yacía dormido sobre una cama de sábanas blancas, posándose en su rostro y despertándolo con su tibieza.

El niño abrió los ojos. Algo desorientado miró el lugar, volviendo poco a poco a su mente la conciencia de en donde se hallaba; no podía creerlo, ¡se había quedado dormido!

De pronto algo más apremiante lo alarmó, se incorporó sobresaltado y se llevó las manos al rostro para comprobar que su antifaz seguía ahí.

-Despreocúpate-Le interrumpió la voz de Slade-Eso no me importa en lo absoluto. Sé que muchos pensarían que está es la oportunidad de oro para saber la identidad del murciélago y así poder exterminarlo definitivamente, pero mis propósitos no son tan vulgares-El joven levantó la mirada y lo vio frente a la cama, de espaldas a él, terminando de vestirse-Eso, a lo igual que Los Titanes, ahora forman parte de tu pasado, no tienen relevancia alguna con lo que te has convertido, con quien eres hoy-Caminó al lado del chico y se sentó junto a él; éste en un acto involuntario encogió las piernas y se cubrió con la sábana-Fue una noche deliciosa, pero no todo es placer mi bello aprendiz…-Metió una mano dentro de la cama y acarició la entrepierna de Robin con suavidad; el niño se mordió los labios-Debemos entrenar tus habilidades como guerrero a fin de aumentarlas y moldearlas como es debido-Sacó la mano liberando al petirrojo de su contacto, pero lo sujetó por la nuca, acariciándolo casi con ternura, se acercó a él y como, nuevamente no traía la máscara, lo besó profundamente en los labios, dominando la lengua del adolescente con la suya.

Está vez Robin si pudo apreciar el rostro de su nuevo mentor, a pesar de la escasa luz. Era este de tez morena, facciones duras, pero armoniosas y atractivas; sin embargo, no era alguien a quien el chico hubiese visto o conocido antes, salvo el hecho de ser el criminal a quien más persiguió durante su vida como combatiente del crimen, y recientemente el desgraciado que le arruinara la existencia, fuera de eso, no tenía para él mayor relevancia.

-Te traerán el desayuno, después de que comas te espero en el gimnasio-Dijo al separarse de él, dejándolo solo.

Robin salió de la cama para ducharse, en ese momento se abrió la puerta dando paso a Conrad, uno de los pocos sirvientes humanos que Slade permitía en su territorio. Conrad era un hombre de unos 50 a 55 años, mediana estatura y pelo cano, complexión delgada y manos nudosas; vestía siempre un traje sastre color gris, su piel era amarillenta, clara prueba de bilis en la sangre; su nariz, alargada, le daba un aspecto casi ratonil, y sus labios, delgados, elásticos y mezquinos, esbozaban una sonrisa asquerosa y cínica que dejaba al descubierto sus amarillentos dientes; sus ojos, pequeños y agudos recorrían con una mirada lasciva el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Robin.

Éste se cubrió de inmediato con las sábanas al verse inspeccionado de tan impúdica manera.

-Lo siento muchacho-Se excusó éste en un tono que demostraba lo contrario-Solo vine a traer esto-Depositó en una mesa la charola con el desayuno prometido y se sentó en un sillón cercano.

-No tengo hambre-Respondió Robin con voz gélida y molesta; deseaba estar a solas, la actitud de ese hombre lo estaba fastidiando.

-No es bueno que te quedes en ayunas pequeñito-Replicó Conrad aun mirándolo casi sin parpadear, al tiempo que una muy obvia sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios-Tanta actividad y poco alimento te hará enfermar…y al señor no le gustaría que su amado petirrojo sufriera daño alguno.

-¡Que estupidez!-Pensó Robin con ira y tristeza mezcladas-Si eso fuera cierto no me…

-Vamos, come aunque sea un poco pequeño…después de todo no queremos enojar al señor, ¿verdad?, y además, sería una lástima que algo malo le pasará a tan bella criatura-El hombre se relamió ligeramente con lujuria.

-¡Déjame solo!-Estalló el muchacho. Conrad se puso de pie, mirándolo divertido y aun sin perder detalle; después se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

Robin lanzó al piso la charola de un manotazo; no podría comer aunque quisiera, simplemente le parecía imposible pasar un solo bocado.

En el área que había sido convertida en gimnasio se hallaba Slade, haciendo algunos cuantos ejercicios previos y repasando técnicas como calentamiento.

Se sentía increíblemente bien. Todo se estaba desarrollando tal y como él lo planeó. Robin era su aprendiz, seguiría sus pasos, eso era lo que deseaba desde un principio…

¿O no?

Cada que en su mente giraban estos pensamientos, notaba que había ahí algo que no era parte del plan original y que sin embargo, en lugar de echarlo a perder, convirtió las cosas en algo mejor; cada que rebuscaba qué era ese algo, siempre caía en la misma respuesta.

El niño era un ser de exquisita belleza que parecía haber sido creado para colmar de placer al que tuviese la fortuna de poseerlo. Al verlo ahí la primera vez, aquella noche en la que por fin logró tenerlo consigo; fuerte y orgulloso, pero al mismo tiempo frágil e inocente, hizo bullir dentro de él una cantidad de emociones que nunca creyó que tenía. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, el doblegarlo por medio del sexo fue una simple excusa, si lo tomó fue por que en realidad lo deseaba.

Ese era el detalle no previsto que ahora comprendía, ese algo que no figuraba en su plan original…

No. ¿A quien engañaba?, sí estaba en su plan, solo que hasta ahora se daba cuenta.

No solo se había fijado en Robin por su habilidad, agilidad e inteligencia; ni por que fuesen tan parecidos (en lo que a forma de ser se refería) que pareciera una versión más joven de si mismo; y tampoco quería tenerlo a su lado nada mas para hacerlo su aprendiz; había un motivo más.

Sí, ahora lo sabía. Se había prendado de él desde que le viera aparecer junto a Batman. Esa pequeña y delicada figura, su expresión astuta y sagaz, la fluidez de sus movimientos…

Hizo surgir en él un sentimiento…algo que, como ya se dijo, le era nuevo…quizá era amor…podía ser, no debía descartar la posibilidad.

Robin llegó al gimnasio. Slade lo miró fijamente, ¡que estremecimiento le provocaba al verle ahí, firme, resuelto, tan lleno de voluntad!, una marea salvaje que solo él podía dominar.

El chico se acercó quedando frente a él, sin decir una palabra, esperaba sus instrucciones.

Slade sonrió complacido.

El entrenamiento comenzó, un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el cual, el hombre atacaba al niño con toda su fuerza y destreza, aplicando todos sus conocimientos, de modo que el chico se defendiera haciendo uso de los suyos. A la vez, Slade aprovechaba para darle indicaciones, corregirle errores y enseñarle nuevas técnicas.

Le deleitaba verlo luchar; su delgado, pero fuerte cuerpo moviéndose con la gracia y armonía del guerrero experimentado (pese a su corta edad), pero con la furia de un animal herido que desea destruir a su agresor.

Esto solo le hacia gracia.

Robin dio un giro para asestarle una patada, pero Slade la evadió con facilidad; el impulso y la debilidad por el esfuerzo y falta de alimento le hizo trastabillar, habría caído al suelo si Slade no lo hubiese atrapado por la espalda.

-Debes ser mas cuidadoso al hacer este movimiento, si no posicionas mejor tu pie, siempre trastabillaràs como ahora.

Robin se liberó de sus brazos enfadado, ¡no toleraba que se comportara de esa manera!, como si él estuviera ahí por entera voluntad.

-¡No necesito tus consejos!-Musitó enojado.

-Eres mi aprendiz Robin-Replicó Slade con su tono habitual-Te dije que te prepararía para un brillante futuro y eso es lo que hago. Es mejor que hagas caso de lo que te digo si quieres convertirte en un ser invencible.

El chico apretaba los puños, resistiendo los deseos de romperle la cara.

-He terminado de planear tu nuevo golpe-Continuó el otro sin darse por aludido de las intenciones casi homicidas del muchacho; tomó una de las toallas que se hallaban sobre uno de los aparatos de ejercicios y lanzó otra a Robin, éste la atrapó casi al vuelo-Los laboratorios "Corsso" acaban de terminar sus estudios sobre el "Bankron", una nueva aleación recién descubierta al norte de Nueva Guinea y que dio señales de irradiar una gran cantidad de energía atómica. Con una sola muestra, más los archivos, podríamos usarla para crear un arma de grandes proporciones, ¿no te parece?

No respondió, no podía decir lo que en realidad pensaba.

-Irás esta noche al edificio de "Corsso" y traerás la muestra y los datos; te daré todas las instrucciones y planos precisos cuando terminemos la sesión, deberás aprenderlos de memoria.

-Los Titanes estarán ahí…-Susurró Robin, más pensando en voz alta que hablando con Slade.

-Es lo más probable-Repuso el otro-Pero si eso sucede, entonces tendrás otra misión más.

El niño levantó la mirada hacia él, expectante; más no del todo preocupado pues no iría a pedirle que los matara, ¡sería absurdo, siendo que con eso lo dominaba!

-Cuando Los Titanes aparezcan deberás dejarles muy claro que ahora me perteneces a mí- El chico abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa-Tendrás que demostrarles que eres mi aprendiz, convencerlos de que te has unido a mi por propia voluntad, que el Robin que conocieron no es más que un recuerdo.

-Pero…-Logró decir el petirrojo casi con voz ahogada-¿Para qué?, ¡¿no te basta que cumpla tus órdenes?!

-No mi joven amante. Los Titanes pueden estar pensando que eres mi prisionero, que si actúas así es por alguna amenaza…

-¿Y qué no es así?-Soltó Robin con sarcasmo.

Slade lo tomó fuertemente del rostro y con el otro brazo lo pegó contra su cuerpo. El comentario del muchacho le había disgustado, pero aun así prosiguió.

-¡Mientras ellos crean eso buscarán la forma de liberarte y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir, no ahora que estás conmigo!

Robin se mordió los labios, ya no pensaba dar muestras de debilidad y mucho menos frente a él.

-Le demostrarás a Los Titanes que me perteneces en cuerpo y alma, ¿está claro?, a menos que los quieras ver morir, harás lo que te digo.

El joven le sostuvo la mirada con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz.

-Señor-Resonó la voz de Conrad desde la puerta. Slade aun con Robin en sus brazos, miró a su sirviente-El equipo alfa está aquí y esperan sus ordenes.

-Iré en un momento-Conrad se retiró, no sin antes lanzar otra mirada lasciva al adolescente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de Slade.

El hombre soltó al niño y salió del gimnasio con rumbo al salón principal.

Sí, Slade quizá había sentido nacer en él el amor, pero era un amor egoísta al extremo, de esos capaces de destruir al objeto de éste y a quienes le rodean.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Creo que este sí me quedó algo largo.

¡TEEN TITANS FOREVER!


	4. Chapter 4

Como dije, aquí está el capitulo 4

Capitulo 4.

El ambiente en la torre "T" era tan extraño.

Distantes parecían los días en los que los 5 jóvenes justicieros vivían en armonía, discutiendo quizá solo cuando quedaba un único pedazo de pizza.

Ahora todo estaba tan callado; Cyborg notaba la tensión apoderándose de sus amigos y su hogar de manera inevitable; Raven rastreaba en la computadora de modo casi obsesivo, buscando el menor indicio de actividad criminal; estaba firme en la idea de que Robin y Slade darían un golpe pronto y consideraba que era mejor estar prevenidos.

A Cyborg le daba asco la forma en que ligaba ambos nombres, como si hablara de una poderosa asociación criminal de años.

Starfire yacía como la muñeca fea, llorando por los rincones; era desagradable ver como la chica se abandonaba desentendiéndose de todo; ésa era su forma de solucionar los problemas graves o personales, retirarse a lloriquear, esperando que la respuesta le cayera del cielo.

Y en medio de esto se hallaba Chico bestia, devanándose los sesos entre encontrar el por que a ésta situación o el chiste perfecto que le devolviera la alegría a todos.

Pero eso no iba a pasar por dos simples razones.

Una, los chistes de Bestita eran malísimos.

Dos, la única forma de que la alegría volviera a la torre…a sus amigos, era con el regreso de Robin; sí, su regreso a casa con una explicación lógica e irrefutable de por que se unió a Slade.

Pero… ¿acaso pasaría?

Cyborg caminó por los pasillos y llegó al gimnasio. No pudo evitar recordar las pesadas, pero satisfactorias sesiones de entrenamiento, todos juntos, luchando por dar el 100, por ser un mejor equipo.

Siguió su camino y llegó a la plataforma en la azotea; el balón de basquetball aun estaba ahí, en medio de la cancha, como esperándolos a él y a Robin para llevar a cabo otro de sus tantos retos.

Se sentó en la orilla y miró al horizonte; estaba a punto de llegar el ocaso…pero a Robin le gustaba más el amanecer.

"Promesa de un nuevo día" le dijo una vez, "da la sensación de que todo es posible".

¡Era increíble!, nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto a ese "enano, altanero, cabellos de punta", pero a cada minuto que pasaba lo único en su cabeza era Robin.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se había ido con Slade?, ¿acaso Raven tenia razón?, ¿ése era su plan desde el principio?, ¿o acaso él y Bestita estaban en lo cierto y algún motivo poderoso lo hacia actuar de ese modo?, ¡Aaaaagh!, ¡como le fastidiaba no tener las respuestas!

Pensó nuevamente en Robin, lo fuerte y decidido de su personalidad; en la vez que se conocieron; en aquella cuando, por un estùpido error mutuo, habían echado a perder una misión en la prisión de Jump City, dejando escapar a Cinderblock con ese pobre hombre que, de no permanecer dormido, se convertía en Plasmus, eso los había hecho pelear culminando con la renuncia del chico cibernético al equipo, ¡gran error!, nunca se había sentido tan solo y miserable, sin sus amigos…sin Robin.

No, ahora se sentía peor que en esa ocasión.

Su comunicador sonó, al parecer Raven encontró algo. Cyborg se puso de pie de un salto y volvió al salón principal de la torre.

Ahí esperaban los demás con la ansiedad reflejada en el rostro.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Robin-Fue la única respuesta de la chica oscura.

Laboratorios "Corsso", a las afueras de la ciudad.

Era éste la sucursal de la matriz ubicada en Metrópolis; estos laboratorios investigaban y experimentaban siempre con materiales potencialmente radioactivos o explosivos, sufriendo constantes accidentes por los que el ayuntamiento de Jump City les había ordenado instalarse a varios metros de ésta, una decisión muy acertada si tomamos en cuenta que apenas hace poco se suscitó una explosión (afortunadamente no radioactiva ni nuclear) que acabó con el ala este de su estructura.

Pese a sus rigurosas medidas de seguridad, fue indescriptiblemente fácil para el hábil aprendiz colarse al interior de los laboratorios; obvio que había que darle su crédito al mentor, ya que diseñó un plan perfecto que el joven ejecutaba espléndidamente.

Siguiendo el plano aprendido de memoria, Robin llegó al área 48, lugar donde resguardaban el "Bankron", su botín.

Sacó de su cinturón un dispositivo del tamaño de una pastilla, lo pegó en la caja de seguridad número 10208, presionó y esperó, unas lucecitas rojas parpadearon en el aparato y la caja se abrió sin problemas. Robin sacó la muestra y el archivo y corrió a la salida.

Aparecieron unos guardias de la empresa, pero tal como surgieron fueron apaleados y derribados por el chico.

Alcanzó la ventila por la que había entrado y llegó al techo; de ahí saltó a la parte trasera del edificio. Los Titanes ya le esperaban.

-¡Alto Robin!-Dijo Cyborg con voz seria-¡Entréganos lo que has robado!

Robin quedó congelado, mirándolos; en su oído las órdenes de Slade volvieron a resonar.

-Hazlo ahora Robin.

-Queremos hablar contigo-Volvió a decir Cyborg ante la mirada reprobatoria de Raven, este haciendo caso omiso continuó-Necesitamos que nos des unas explicaciones.

El chico lo miró, deseaba decirlo…pero no podía.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Intervino Chico bestia-Te están obligando ¿verdad?, puedes decírnoslo, somos tus amigos y te ayudaremos.

-¡Hazlo ya!-Gritó Slade.

El joven relajó el semblante, poco a poco una sonrisa, extraña para sus amigos, apareció en sus labios, el chico bufó divertido y dijo.

-¿Obligando?-Los miró con sorna, burlándose de ellos y de su inocencia, soltó una carcajada que lo delataba como un cínico consumado-Idiotas…-Siseó-…no hay nada que decir, nadie me está obligando.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-Exclamó Starfire.

-¡Lo sabía!-Rugió Raven.

-Sí, ya veo que no eres tan estùpida como creí-Siguió el chico, haciendo gala de todas sus dotes histriónicas aprendidas de Bruce, ya que éste como parte de su preparación como combatiente del crimen conocía todo sobre el arte de la actuación y la transformación, transmitiéndole estos conocimientos a su pupilo; en ellos se aplicaba aquello que el doctor Watson solía decir de su buen amigo Sherlock Holmes, quien también poseía este talento, "lo que había perdido la escena, lo había ganado la lucha contra el crimen".

Y por lo mismo, Los Titanes se estaban tragando el cuento completito.

-¡Imbèciles!, ¿acaso creen que iba a quedarme siempre haciendo de "niño bueno"?, ¡bah!, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si puedo obtener lo que me plazca?-Los chicos escuchaban absortos, no queriendo creerlo-Sí, solo fueron un escalón, algo así como una muleta; estar con ustedes fue una ventaja, ¡pero también fue un fastidio!

-¿Q…qué quieres decir?

-Al guiarlos, partida de estùpidos, pude demostrarle al mundo mis habilidades, después de todo no son nada sin mi dirección, y gracias a eso conseguí atraer la atención del único ser en este planeta capaz de comprenderme y de llevarme a cumplir mis deseos.

-¡¡No seas tan engreído!!-Estalló Raven.

-Sí, anda enójate, después de todo es lo que mejor sabes hacer.

-Pero…Robin…tú no puedes…tú no eres…-Sollozó Starfire.

-Abre los ojos niña tonta, este soy yo en realidad.

-¡¡Entonces es cierto…-Siseó Raven colérica-…esa noche…la trampa…fuimos un sacrificio para Slade!!

Robin se sobresaltó pero sin demostrarlo, ¿así qué eso era lo que pensaban?

Agarrándose de eso, siguió.

-Así es-Contestó con una risita-Se supone que mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro; yo le demostraría que tan comprometido estoy a su causa y nos desharíamos de ustedes al mismo tiempo, pero por lo visto, no saben lo que les conviene…debieron morir y quedarse en el fondo de ese drenaje.

Chico bestia gruñó, apretando los puños y mostrando los dientes, Starfire tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, Cyborg lo veía aun negándose a creer lo que oía.

-¡¡¡Maldito!!!-Gritó Raven lanzándose contra él, pero el chico esquivó los ataques de la joven y le lanzó unas tenazas metálicas que se aferraron al torso de ésta, atrapándole los brazos y haciéndola caer al suelo.

Chico bestia se transformó en león y se arrojó sobre él, pero Robin le respondió con un disco eléctrico (iguales a los que siempre usó solo que ésta era de manufactura de Slade), al contacto con éste, el chico verde recibió una potente descarga que lo hizo caer al piso inconsciente, perdiendo la transformación.

Cyborg, dubitativo, hizo surgir su cañón sonico y observaba al aprendiz de Slade combatir a sus amigos "no me obligues…" susurraba el joven; Robin aprovechó la indecisión de éste para atacarlo, arrojándole otro disco, pero Cyborg reaccionó a tiempo y logró esquivarlo, mas, sin darle oportunidad de actuar, el petirrojo lo golpeó con su bastón tirándolo con fuerza contra la estática Starfire, que estupefacta no lograba moverse y por consiguiente no atacaba.

Tras esto, Robin echó a correr con dirección del ala destruida de los laboratorios "Corsso".

Cyborg, algo aturdido aun, consiguió ponerse de pie y al verlo huir corrió tras él, decidido a darle alcance.

No podía creerlo…no quería creerlo, debía estar fingiendo…¡¡ése no podía ser su Robin!!

Llegó a los escombros del edificio, internándose en esa jungla de vigas de metal, tiznadas y retorcidas, y piezas de concreto esparcidas por el suelo. No podía estar muy lejos, no le llevaba mucha ventaja.

-¡¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas en paz?!-Escuchó gritar a Robin por encima de él, cuando Cyborg miró hacia arriba, lo vio saltar desde una parte del esqueleto de las ruinas en dirección suya, listo para asestarle una patada.

Cyborg no logró esquivar el ataque, el joven aprendiz consiguió golpearlo y aventarlo a unos metros de distancia.

-¡Quiero que hablemos!, ¡quiero que me expliques por que…!

-¡Parece que te fallan los circuitos auditivos! ¿Eh?-Soltó Robin al tiempo que le tiraba golpes y patadas que a Cyborg le costaba evitar.

-¡Tú no eres así!, ¡exijo saber la verdad!

-¡¿Exiges?! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a exigir nada!

Robin estaba transfigurado, descargaba sobre Cyborg todas las emociones mezcladas que guardaba desde aquella trágica noche; la rabia hacia Slade por haberlo destruido por dentro, hacia si mismo por caer en la trampa y dejar que sus amigos fueran tomados como rehenes, por no evitar que Slade abusara de él, y sí, quizá también hacia sus amigos…aunque ellos no tenían la culpa.

Se sentía sucio, bajo, miserable…deseaba gritar, llorar, morir; eso, deseaba morir…era algo que brotó en su alma desde esa vez y que cada día iba creciendo más hasta casi ahogarlo, ocupando continuamente sus pensamientos, quería morir…pero no podía…simplemente ya no era dueño de su vida.

Y como no podía descargar su rabia en contra de quien él consideraba el mayor culpable de está situación (o sea, él mismo), lo hacía en contra de su amigo, ayudándole esto a la vez a representar mejor su farsa.

Cyborg no podía evadir todos los golpes a pesar de que realmente se estaba esforzando por hacerlo; era extraño, entrenó infinidad de veces con Robin, tantas como para conocer perfectamente su estilo y modo de pelea, lo que transmitía en ella, y a pesar de que ejecutaba sus técnicas tan perfectamente como siempre, también pudo notar que eran hechas con una emoción que nunca manifestó antes, con algo nuevo para él.

El chico luchaba con ira, pero no la que se tiene hacia un enemigo, más parecía una ira interna, para consigo.

El chico cibernético no sabía por que, pero tenía la impresión de que Robin, necesitaba luchar de esa manera, era su forma de sacar lo que le carcomía el alma; de que Robin, si no estuviera peleando de esa manera tan encarnada como ahora, se habría soltado a llorar.

Robin se giró para dar una patada, la misma que había fallado en el entrenamiento con Slade; igual que esa vez, volvió a trastabillar y estuvo a punto de caer; instintivamente, Cyborg lo sostuvo por la espalda, igual que como había hecho Slade.

-¡¡¡¡SUELTAME!!!!-Rugió Robin casi histérico, no soportaba el contacto con nadie y mucho menos en una posición así. El tono en la voz del muchacho impresionó y asustó a Cyborg de tal modo que sin pensarlo, aflojo un poco su agarre, de lo cual el aprendiz sacó ventaja liberándose.

El chico encaró a Cyborg. Se hallaba muy alterado, con los nervios destrozados y el rostro muy pálido. Cyborg pudo notar como un ligero temblor recorría el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo mientras luchaba por controlar su agitada respiración.

-Robin-Dijo con voz suave, pero preocupada-Este no eres tú…vamos, por favor, dime que te sucede.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí…-Logró decir el otro aun agitado y alterado-…y tampoco tengo que explicarte nada…-Se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-¿Y si lo llamara?, ¿se lo explicarías a Él?-Aventuró esperando encontrar una solución.

Desgraciadamente solo consiguió que se renovara la cólera del petirrojo, que consideraba esto un golpe bajo; entendía perfectamente a quien se refería con ese "Él".

-¡¡¡No te atrevas!!! ¡¡¡¡Jamás!!!!-Gritó con el rostro casi desencajado por el temor que le causaba el simple hecho de pensar que Bruce lo viera, que supiera lo que había pasado y lo odiara por su debilidad, por permitir que lo marcaran de esa forma.

Volvió a girarse listo para irse, pero Cyborg, en un movimiento rápido, logró atrapar una de sus muñecas.

-¡Espera!

-¡Te dije que me soltaras!

-No hasta que me escuches. No sé que está pasando, no entiendo por que tan de repente reniegas de tus principios y te unes a tu peor enemigo, pero sí sé algo…este no es el Robin que conozco, no es el amigo al que siempre he tratado.

-El Robin que conociste nunca existió…Raven se dio cuenta mucho antes que tú.

-¡Por mí Raven puede decir lo que quiera!-Exclamó Cyborg enojado; haló a Robin girándolo hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos y siguió-Yo te conozco bien y sé que nos ocultas algo… ¡esto no puede ser más que una farsa!

-¡¿Qué parte de "éste soy yo en realidad" no entiendes?! ¡¿Por qué no te das por vencido y lo aceptas?!

-Por que te estaría defraudando-Robin se sorprendió al oírlo-Si me tragara todo ese cuento estaría ignorando el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos…la confianza que depositamos el uno en el otro… Te he admirado y respetado desde el día en que nos conocimos, valoro cada minuto que pasamos juntos, ¡he aprendido tanto de ti!, solo por ti me di cuenta que a pesar del metal sigo siendo humano, tú me lo demostraste, gracias a ti pude ver que el que ya no pudiera continuar con mi antigua vida no quería decir que todo hubiera acabado…me diste un propósito, un fin. La persona que me dio todo eso es alguien firme, valioso, fuerte, con principios, precisamente la que está frente a mí.

-No es verdad-Pensó amargamente Robin; cada palabra le mancillaba el corazón-No lo soy-Susurró.

-¡Sí lo eres!-Protestó Cyborg-¡Me lo dice el corazón…lo que siento por ti!

Aquí se calló de repente…había hablado de más. Robin lo miró impactado. Cyborg estaba algo apenado por lo que había dicho, pero luego lo olvidó, ¡que diablos!, ¡ésa era la verdad!, ahora lo reconocía; se había enamorado de Robin, de su valor, su entusiasmo, su terquedad y de su dulzura, aquella que no dejaba ver tan a menudo por adoptar siempre su rol de chico recio y ecuánime.

Robin estaba pasmado, la revelación de su amigo le había dejado helado, no por que fuera algo que repudiara, al contrario, pues ya él había notado meses atrás que ése mismo sentimiento para con Cyborg había nacido y crecido dentro de su corazón, pero nunca pensó que él se sintiera igual. ¡Maldita suerte!, ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser así?! ¡¿Por qué debía pasar esto (que anheló secretamente) ahora que su vida terminó?! ¡¿Ahora qué no era más que la sombra de lo que antes fue?!

Pasaron unos segundos así, segundos que parecían horas. Ambos de pie, uno frente al otro, Cyborg aun con la muñeca de Robin fuertemente atrapada en su mano.

Quería decirle algo…quizá disculparse y decir que no era cierto… ¡no!, ¡ya se había atrevido a hacerlo (en un momento inadecuado, pero se atrevió al fin)!, no iba a echarse para atrás.

-Cyborg…yo…

El joven cibernético empezó a acercarlo hacia él con intención de besarlo, Robin estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar, pero reaccionó a tiempo, sacó de su cinturón una bomba de humo y la tiró con fuerza al piso; valiéndose de esta densa cortina desapareció.

Cyborg solo sintió la delgada mano del chico escabullirse de la suya.

Minutos después, Robin llegó al salón principal de la guarida de Slade, depositó el botín sobre la mesa de trabajo de éste y dijo sordamente.

-Misión cumplida.

Slade, que lo esperaba como siempre en la silla frente a la computadora, se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Sin más le azotó el rostro con su pesada mano.

Robin cayó al suelo, luego lo miró desconcertado.

Slade lo veía con furia. Había monitoreado la misión como hacía siempre; escuchó la mentira tan bien contada a Los Titanes, el niño cumplió su orden de tan magistral modo que, si él no se lo hubiese exigido personalmente que los engañara, habría creído también en ella.

Eso le hizo sentir feliz.

Pero también fue testigo de su encuentro con Cyborg; la confesión inocente de éste, las sensaciones que, por un breve instante despertaron en Robin estás palabras.

"Lo que siento por ti".

Slade estaba iracundo, irracional, celoso. Lleno de estos sentimientos, alterado por ellos y la locura que pueden provocar en un hombre con su temperamento, volvió a azotar la cara del muchacho con su enorme mano. Robin lanzó un grito de dolor al tiempo que de sus labios, reventados por los golpes, brotaba la sangre.

-Como has podido…-Musitó el otro con voz pétrea-¡¡¡Como osas traicionarme!!!

Robin temblaba de ira, dolor y miedo. Paralizado, no intentaba levantarse del piso ni retroceder, las piernas no le respondían.

Slade cayó sobre él golpeándolo con ambos puños, con una brutalidad espantosa, el pequeño no se libraba de un impacto cuando le sucedía el otro. Slade desfogaba sobre él toda la cólera que lo embargaba.

-¡¿Crees qué no me di cuenta?! ¡¿La forma en qué te derretías por él?! ¡Eres mío Robin!, ¡¡¡mío!!! ¡¡¡¡Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME TRAICIONES CON NADIE!!!!

Desvistió al chico a jalones, desgarrándole toda la ropa y dejándolo completamente desnudo; sacó su pene erecto, volteó al chico boca arriba, de modo que lo viera a la cara y lo penetró salvajemente, tomándole una pierna y empujándola hacia su pecho para que, de éste modo, el ano del niño se relajara y pudiese invadirlo a mayor profundidad.

-¡¡¡¡Parece que no quieres entenderlo!!!!-Gritaba entre jadeos-¡¡¡¡Eres mío!!!! ¡¡¡¡Me perteneces!!!! ¡¡¡¡SOLO ERES MÌO!!!!

Slade continuaba sodomizándolo con fuerza y crueldad, lastimándolo más que en ocasiones anteriores.

Conrad observaba todo con una sonrisa libidinosa desde la puerta entreabierta.

Durante horas solo se escuchó en todo el lugar los gritos desgarradores de dolor y desesperación del pobre petirrojo.

Ahora siento que este quedó corto, ¡en fin!

Por favor, espero sus comentarios.

Besos, ¡TEEN TITANS FOREVER!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Pasaron 3 meses desde el encuentro de Los Titanes con Robin.

En ese lapso la situación se puso aun más tensa. Raven y Cyborg estaban decididos a dar con la guarida de Slade, aunque por razones muy diferentes.

La chica se sentía ultrajada en lo más profundo de si; Robin siempre le hizo creer que lo que hacían era por el bien de la gente y en verdad era para su bien personal, para hacerse notar y llamar la atención de su nuevo mentor.

Esto era para ella una grave ofensa a su persona; decía que Robin los había manejado a su antojo, a todos, ¡a ella!, y que no iba a permitir que un ser tan miserable como ese la tratara como a una tonta. Robin debía ser castigado y vaya que se encargaría de eso.

Por su parte, Cyborg aun tenía fe en él, en que ése que enfrentaron o era Robin, sino una mascarada creada por él con algún extraño fin, lo sabía…lo presentía, pudo sentirlo en ese momento, cuando le hizo saber…

¡Tenía que descubrir el por que de su cambio y no descansaría hasta lograrlo!

Aunque había algo que rondaba la mente de Cyborg y que lo tenía en una eterna disyuntiva. Amenazó a Robin con llamar a Batman, hacerlo venir, y el joven reaccionó de manera violenta, pero si alguien podía llegar al fondo de ese misterio era el murciélago… ¿debía pues en verdad avisarle sobre lo que estaba pasando o sería mejor callar y resolverlo solo…?

Incapaz de tomar la decisión correcta, dejaba pasar el tiempo, continuando su propia búsqueda.

Pero el caso era que ni señales de lo que Raven llamaba "la peor unión criminal que hallamos enfrentado", para ella, este silencio solo delataba que planeaban algo grande, que de seguro se estaban preparando para dar un gran golpe. Cyborg la callaba cada que hablaba así…

Si tan solo supieran…

Slade había estado brutal esa noche.

Su furia, sus celos, lo llevaron a abusar del joven aprendiz de una forma tan despiadada que casi lo mata.

Cuando acabó con él, Robin se encontraba inconsciente, con el ano desgarrado y sangrando de manera alarmante; también de su nariz y labios huía el denso líquido copiosamente, aunado a esto se hallaban 3 costillas rotas y la infinidad de moretones y golpes en todo el cuerpo.

Preocupado, pero sin demostrarlo, hizo atender al niño de inmediato, llevándolo a la cama de su habitación donde le curó él mismo, pues entre sus vastos conocimientos tenía también los de medicina. Tuvo que quitarle el antifaz, mas el niño estaba tan molido que simplemente no era fácil reconocerle sin él.

Lavó y atendió las heridas, detuvo las hemorragias y llevó a cabo las cirugías necesarias; todo esto se vio complicado por el estado previo del niño; aun no se recuperaba del todo de los abusos anteriores, su cuerpo se encontraba exhausto por el extremo esfuerzo, la falta de descanso y alimento. Conectándolo a un suero y recurriendo a todos los medios a su alcance, logró sacarle adelante.

Ahora todo dependía de él, se decía Slade, de su espíritu de guerrero y sus ganas de vivir.

Con lo que no contaba era que el niño ya no tenía ganas de seguir.

Su espíritu se encontraba en peores condiciones que su cuerpo, el cual fue envuelto en violentas fiebres que le hacían sufrir pesadillas y delirios. Una de las mas recurrentes era el verse rodeado de sus amigos, estos le reprochaban por haberlos traicionado, diciendo que si estaba con Slade era por que él así lo había querido, todos le daban la espalda tratándolo como basura, primero Raven, luego Starfire, seguida por Chico bestia y al final Cyborg.

Pero la que más le atormentaba era aquella en la que aparecía Bruce; éste le decía lo decepcionado que estaba de él, que era débil, indigno, sucio, que merecía lo que le ocurrió y que lo prefería muerto, sí, que hubiera sido mejor que muriera antes de haber permitido que Slade lo tomara.

Morir…sí, morir… ¡Cuánto lo deseaba!

Podía verse solo, en medio de la oscuridad, listo para avanzar y conseguir su deseo, solo debía dar un paso…¿Por qué no darlo?, así todo acabaría, nadie lo odiaría, dirían que eso era lo mejor que pudo hacer.

Mas no podía hacerlo, algo lo detenía…no, no eran sus amigos, ni Bruce, sino un estùpido tubo que se hallaba en su brazo y lo ataba de ese lado en el que ya no quería estar; por más que intentaba no lograba quitárselo… ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no podría ser libre nunca más?

Se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar…se odiaba, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?, ¿Por qué ni siquiera era capaz de destruirse a si mismo?

Quizá por que ya no había mucho que destruir, otro se hizo cargo de eso.

Tras varios días de agonía, por fin volvió en si.

Los nuevos medicamentos aplicados por Slade estaban surtiendo un efecto prodigioso; estaba desorientado y débil, pero la recuperación era inminente.

Para desgracia de Robin, seguía vivo.

Aun se sentía muy adolorido y dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, como no podía comer sólidos, se le alimentaba por medio del suero.

-Así que tú eres el que me ataba aquí…-Pensó al ver el tubo incrustado en su brazo.

Slade pasaba casi todo el día a su lado, velándolo y aplicándole el tratamiento; para Robin esto era el más terrible de los castigos, si había cometido un error grave así lo estaba pagando.

Cuando Slade no podía acompañarlo era el turno de Conrad para cuidarlo; esto era casi peor, pues mientras que el amo velaba por el niño, prodigándole cuidados con una ternura y cariño enfermizo, por el contrario, el sirviente aprovechaba los momentos de sueño del joven para mirar su desnudez, ya que por obvias razones, Robin no podía usar ropa alguna aun y solo se encontraba cubierto por las cobijas; el viejo libidinoso destapaba al petirrojo y con extrema sutileza lo tocaba a placer a la vez que él se masturbaba con la otra mano. Robin era consciente de esto, pero no le era posible delatarlo, pues aun su boca no sanaba, impidiéndole hablar y además, el hecho de pedirle ayuda a Slade le parecía abominable.

Conforme avanzó la recuperación ocurrió lo inevitable; al volver su rostro al estado normal, Slade pudo conocer la identidad del muchacho, y nada pudo sorprenderle más que el reconocer al joven hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne, el pequeño Richard John Grayson, a quien en muchas ocasiones vio en las fotos de la pagina de sociales de los más importantes diarios acompañando al millonario.

Por obvia lógica descubrió la identidad del caballero nocturno, pero como ya le había dicho al chico, esto le era irrelevante; sí, era irónico que aquello por lo que muchos de los más grandes criminales del mundo estaban dispuestos a matar, llegara de aquel modo tan sencillo y sin buscarlo a las manos de alguien a quien le tenía sin el mas mínimo cuidado.

A él solo le importaba Robin.

Por fin llegó el día en que Robin pudo ponerse en pie. Aun no se recuperaba al 100, pero podía levantarse y moverse. Slade orgulloso, concluía que se debía a su voluntad y fuerza, tan parecida a la suya; Robin lo hacía por que prefería mil veces andar con dolor que permanecer en esa cama.

El chico fue llamado al salón principal, su amo quería verle.

-Realmente me satisface ver tu determinación Robin-Decía Slade frente a la computadora; ya no usaba la mascara, al menos no frente a Robin, ya que según él ya habían llegado a un nuevo nivel en su "relación"-Y en honor a ello tengo una sorpresa para ti. Tengo lista tu nueva misión, ¿no te da gusto?, volverás a estar en activo de inmediato y con algo que será un reto-Robin no reaccionó ante esto, desde ese ultimo incidente parecía mas un autómata-Analicé la muestra de "Bankron" y revisé los datos que trajiste de laboratorios "Corsso", pude ver que con un catalizador clave podemos encauzar la energía de la aleación de forma mucho más provechosa. Pero el único lugar que ha logrado desarrollar ese artefacto es precisamente la empresa con mayores avances y por lo mismo la mejor custodiada de todas; entrar ahí será difícil, pero sé que tú podrás lograrlo. Robin, entrarás al edificio de "Industrias Wayne".

El chico se sobresaltó. Slade había dicho la única palabra que podía sacarlo de su autismo; comenzó a sentir una rebeldía leve, causada por el temor de allanar la propiedad de su padre, ya era mucho el haber dejado que Slade conociera su identidad como para hacerle una traición más.

-N…no puedo…

-Claro que puedes.

-No puedo…no insistas…-Musitó.

-¿Qué dices?-Robin tembló al escuchar su voz, gélida, pero que comenzaba a tomar el habitual y ya conocido por él, tono de amenaza-¿Acaso pretendes negarte?

El chico no respondió.

-No deseas hacerme enojar, ¿verdad?-Dijo yendo hacia él, luego lo abrazó y continuó-Sabes muy bien lo que consigues cuando lo haces-Robin sintió un espasmo recorrerlo-Entrarás a "Industrias Wayne" y robarás el catalizador clave para mí, ¿está claro?-El muchacho asintió. Slade lo soltó y se acercó de nuevo a la computadora-Pero antes de dar inicio a los preparativos, quiero dejar algo muy claro-Pulsó un botón y llamó-¡Conrad, ven aquí enseguida!

Casi al instante, el desagradable hombrecillo llegó.

-Diga señor.

-Mi estimado Conrad-Habló Slade con parsimonia-Hay algo que quiero tratar contigo desde hace tiempo.

-Estoy a sus ordenes señor-Repuso el otro con servilismo. Slade se acercó a Robin y lo abrazó por la espalda, dejando que mirara de frente al sirviente, luego paseó su mano derecha con libertad por el pecho, abdomen y entrepierna del chico. Conrad miraba tratando de contener su emoción.

-Es hermoso ¿no es así?

-Ya lo creo…-Contestó el hombre frenando lo más posible su entusiasmo.

-Sí, sé que ya lo habías notado, ¿o acaso crees qué no he visto la forma en que lo miras?

Conrad nervioso balbuceó.

-Eh…bueno, señor…yo….

-Y no solo eso, sé que nos has espiado, incluso que te has atrevido a tocarlo…

-¡No señor, eso es mentira!-Exclamó el tipo nervioso y perdiendo la compostura-¡Nada de eso es cierto!, ¡no puede creer lo que él le diga!

-Lo curioso es, Conrad, que Robin no me ha dicho nada-El hombre de aspecto ratonil abrió desmesuradamente los ojos-Eso estuvo muy mal Conrad, sobre todo cuando sabes que Robin es mi posesión más preciada-Aun sujetando al niño con un brazo, Slade sacó con la mano libre una curiosa pistola de extraña forma y apuntó al hombre-Y es algo que debes pagar.

En el rostro de Conrad apareció una expresión de terror total.

-¡No señor por favor! ¡No lo haga, juro que no volveré a hacerlo!-Gritaba mientras retrocedía angustiado.

Slade disparó. Una carga de plasma le dio de lleno a Conrad haciéndolo caer de espaldas, pero salvo el golpe no tenía daño alguno.

Éste, al verse ileso, soltó una risita nerviosa mientras veía a Slade como si le hubiese querido jugar una broma.

-S…señor… ¡vaya susto el que me ha pegado!

-Ya lo creo-Dijo Slade, presionando un botón en la pistola, al momento, el cuerpo de Conrad se cubrió de un brillo naranja con destellos blanquecinos, mientras él se retorcía y se quejaba; al principio parecía manifestar simples dolores musculares, pero conforme seguía el proceso, estos aumentaron haciéndole pasar por terribles estertores, que le hicieron proferir gritos de verdadero dolor.

Robin lo miraba petrificado, Slade abrazándolo, pero bajando a su altura, explicó.

-Mira bien Robin, esto es lo que mis sondas nano tecnológicas hacen en el cuerpo humano. Al activarse interactúan para destruir todas las células, como verás, esto provoca un gran sufrimiento.

Conrad se convulsionaba, tirado en el piso, daba de repente saltos como un pedazo de carne en brasas ardientes, de sus ojos desorbitados manaba sangre negra, de su boca bullía la saliva como espuma, sus dedos se retorcían tratando de aferrarse a algo, los gritos se volvieron aullidos y comenzaba a oler a carne y cabello quemado.

Tras varios minutos el cuerpo del sirviente no soportó más, estallando de forma horrible, salpicando de sangre negra y vísceras todo el lugar.

-Esto es lo que quería dejar claro mi dulce amante, vuelves a traicionarme como la otra vez y esto le pasará a tus amigos, empezando por el montón de lata-El chico quedó helado ante el espectáculo, Slade le dio un beso profundo y regreso ante la computadora-Bien, revisemos el plan, no hay tiempo que perder.

A millones de kilómetros fuera del planeta se halla una fortaleza espacial mejor conocida como La Atalaya; parecida a un segundo Monte Olimpo, es el centro de operaciones de La liga de la justicia.

En el hangar hace arribo una de sus naves jabalinas, tripulada por Superman, Batman, Linterna verde y La mujer maravilla, después de una extenuante misión en un cuadrante lejano de la galaxia; al ir a asistir a un crucero espacial, terminaron atrapados en una grieta dimensional, donde había un mundo sometido por un cruel tirano; los cuatro héroes decidieron prestar su ayuda y tras liberar a esa gente sometida, reemprendieron el camino a casa.

Lo alarmante fue que, lo que en ese mundo para ellos fue una semana, en el mundo real habían sido cuatro meses; la línea del tiempo entre ambas dimensiones era muy dispar.

Al descender de la jabalina, Batman se dirigió directamente a la computadora de su habitación, la cual se halla conectada directamente a la de La Baticueva; estaba muy preocupado.

Cuando se encontraban en ese extraño mundo revisó su terminal personal. En ésta se encuentra un programa con el cual se mantiene al corriente de la actividad de Robin por medio de sus transmisores (el de los titanes y el del murciélago), y no es por que no confíe en el niño, pues él lo ha entrenado y sabe muy bien lo que tiene; el asunto es que a pesar de ello, para Batman, para Bruce Wayne, ese chico que le ha ayudado cientos de veces a frustrar los planes mas sicóticos, que junto a él ha desmantelado a cientos de organizaciones criminales y que, guiando tan diestramente a sus amigos, ha detenido a los delincuentes más peligrosos, no dejaba de ser para él el pequeño Dick, su joven entenado…su muy amado hijo.

Por eso, aunque el muchacho ya libra sus propias batallas, no dejaba de vigilarlo; siempre al pendiente, siempre preocupado por su bienestar.

Así que ni imaginar la reacción del hombre al checar la terminal y ver que el cardenal no registraba movimiento alguno en largo tiempo y que sus transmisores estaban muertos.

Primero pensó que la radiación de la grieta dimensional había afectado la señal, pero cuando al salir de ella y volver a su mundo notó que la situación no cambió, su preocupación se redobló.

Se conectó con la computadora de La Baticueva y volvió a revisar, nada; trató de comunicarse con él, no hubo respuesta.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la plataforma de tele transportación. Debía ir a la tierra y debía ir rápido.

La alerta Titán sonó en la torre "T".

En respuesta, Los jóvenes titanes se dirigieron al centro de Jump City, a donde se ubicaba el objetivo del criminal en turno.

Industrias Wayne.

Llegaron al lugar, marchando con cautela y algo ansiosos. Nada les aseguraba que Robin y Slade fueran los perpetradores en esta ocasión, pues en estos meses de silencio tuvieron que enfrentar a varios villanos. Pero dada la larga ausencia que (como Raven no paraba de pregonar) solo auguraba algo grande, y siendo que Industrias Wayne contenía la clase de botín que Slade buscaría, tenían la esperanza de que fueran ellos quienes estuviesen detrás de esto.

Entraron al área invadida y pudieron ver como, a lo lejos, en el interior de un enorme salón metálico, frente a un expositor de luz gravitacional en el que se encontraba un extraño y minúsculo aparato, la silueta pequeña y esbelta de Robin estaba presto a tomarlo.

-¡Por fin!-Murmuró Raven.

-¡Detente Robin!-Gritó Cyborg. El joven aprendiz siguió dándoles la espalda-Date la vuelta lentamente y con las manos en alto.

Robin comenzó a girarse lentamente, pero cuando el ángulo le fue propicio, estiró el brazo izquierdo apuntando hacia ellos; los cuatro chicos pudieron apreciar que en el antebrazo portaba aquel rayo térmico que fuera fruto de su primer robo.

Más solo tuvieron tiempo de eso y de esquivar, pues Robin en un movimiento rápido disparó en contra de ellos; aprovechando la confusión provocada, tomó el catalizador y de un salto se escabulló por una ventila.

Raven, envolviendo a los otros con su ave de energía negra, se tele transporto hacia la azotea.

Robin salió y se encontró con que todos le esperaban, rodeando la salida.

-¡Vaya!-Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica-Han mejorado.

-No te dejaremos escapar-Sentenció Cyborg, en su voz se podía sentir una mezcla de rudeza y preocupación.

El petirrojo estuvo a punto de flaquear, pero se mantuvo firme.

-Eso ya lo veremos-Replicó a modo de desafío-De un salto pasó sobre Cyborg cayendo fuera del cerco hecho por sus amigos, Raven, iracunda, se giró y lo atrapó con sus sombras, solo que uno de sus brazos había quedado libre, Robin, que previniendo esto, pues conocía muy bien el modo de pelea de cada uno, traía en la mano una bomba de goma adhesiva que lanzó al rostro de la chica, perdiendo esta la concentración y liberándolo al quitarse el conjuro, Robin le dio una patada en el abdomen y la aventó contra la enorme "Y" que formaba el nombre "WAYNE" en la cima del edifico, Chico bestia, transformado en lobo intentó embestirlo, pero su ex-líder saltaba de un lado a otro esquivándolo, luego le tiró una patada, rematando con una de modo descendente que dejó a Bestita noqueado; Starfire disparaba sus rayos estelares sin éxito, Robin a su vez hizo lo propio con el rayo térmico, atinándole y dejándola en el piso.

Cyborg se plantó frente a él apuntándole con su cañón sònico.

Robin le apuntó también con el rayo térmico.

-Robin…-Musitó el joven, tratando de mantenerse fuerte, pero a la vez intentando demostrarle que podía confiar en él-…te lo prometo, no te haré daño…solo quiero que hablemos.

-¿No te cansas?-Se burló el otro. Cyborg no desistió.

-Solo quiero hablar.

-Yo no-Contestó con fastidio y disparó contra Cyborg derribándolo.

El chico cibernético cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Una nave de Slade se acercó a la orilla del edificio.

Robin, pasando por encima de Cyborg, fue hacia ella y la abordó.

Unos minutos después, un teléfono sonó en la mansión Wayne en Ciudad Gótica.

Alfred Pennyworth, leal mayordomo de la familia Wayne, observa el identificador antes de responder. Desde que su amo saliera a aquella misión y dejara de reportarse tanto en casa como en la empresa, Alfred debía cubrirlo haciendo uso del simulador de voz que Bruce había previamente instalado en el aparato. Al ver el nombre de Lucius Fox, uno de los ejecutivos importantes de la empresa, aparecer en el identificador, presionó un botón para ponerlo en marcha.

-Lucius, buenas noches, ¿Qué pasa?

-Buenas noches Bruce-Respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea-Solo llamó para informarte, se suscitó un robo en la sucursal de Jump City.

Alfred dio un respingo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, se llevaron el nuevo proyecto.

-Esto es extraño, es decir, ahí se encuentran Los titanes-Musitó Alfred más para sí que para Lucius.

-Sí, pero al parecer los apalearon, por lo menos eso me dijeron los elementos de seguridad que les ayudaron a ponerse en pie en la azotea del edificio.

-¡¿Qué?!-Esto no podía ser, pensó-Las cámaras, ¿captaron algo las cámaras de seguridad?

-Parece que sí, no he dejado que nadie más lo vea (ni siquiera yo lo he hecho y tampoco se lo he dado a la policía), siguiendo tus instrucciones en cuanto a situaciones de alto nivel, pongo a tu disposición el video, te lo acabo de enviar por la red privada de la compañía.

-Perfecto, ahora mismo lo veré, gracias Lucius.

Ambos hombres colgaron.

Alfred se dirigió a toda velocidad a La Baticueva y encendió el Baticomputador, conectándolo a la red privada de Industrias Wayne, descargó el video.

Estaba preocupado… ¿Cómo es que Los titanes habían sido apaleados?, ¡era imposible!, el joven Dick se hallaba con ellos y él era casi tan fuerte y hábil como el amo Bruce, ¿Quién tendría la capacidad de robar Industrias Wayne y dejar fuera de combate a su joven amo?, ¡no era posible!

Miró el video…no lo podía creer… ¡no era cierto!, ¡el amo Bruce debía ver eso!, pero ¿podría localizarlo?

Un halo de luz azul apareció en medio de un área despoblada, el halo que dejaba el tele transportador de La Atalaya cuando dejaba a alguien en tierra.

Batman estaba ahí. Ahora que se hallaba de nuevo en el planeta iría a Jump City, debía ver a Robin, saber si estaba bien.

En el momento en que se disponía a llamar al batiavion, su comunicador sonó.

Esperanzado respondió, pero no era quien él esperaba.

-Sí Alfred, ¿Qué pasa?

-Señor… ¡gracias al cielo que por fin logro comunicarme con usted!, llamó el señor Fox y…bueno, hay algo que usted debe ver.

El fiel mayordomo le envió el video.

Batman se quedó atónito.

¡Por fin asoma las orejas el murciélago!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, espero sus comentarios.

Gracias.

¡TEEN TITANS FOREVER!

El nombre real de Robin es Richard "Dick" John Grayson (aquí lo conocimos como Ricardo Tapia), "Dick" es como un apelativo cariñoso para los Ricardo o Richard, así como a las Guadalupe se les dice "Lupe" o a las Georgina "Gina".

El cardenal es el nombre de la motocicleta de Robin.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

El batiaviòn surcaba el cielo nocturno a máxima velocidad y aun así, a su tripulante le parecía que no era suficiente.  
Las imágenes del video de la cámara de seguridad de Industrias Wayne se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza; ¿Por qué razón Robin se habría infiltrado en el edificio y enfrentado a sus amigos?, además estaba el detalle de su ropa…no era su uniforme, mas bien se parecía a…  
Estaba muy preocupado, ¡¡si algo malo le había pasado a Robin!! Pensó a la vez que golpeaba el volante con el puño.  
Por fortuna ya sobrevolaba Jump City.

En la torre "T", Los titanes añadían el catalizador clave a la lista de objetos robados por su ex-líder.  
-¡Bueno!-Suspiró Bestita.--Esta lista va en aumento.  
-¡Eso no nos sirve de nada!--Exclamó Raven-¡Debemos dar con su ubicación si queremos detenerlo!, Robin y Slade deben estar preparando otro golpe… ¡necesitamos saber dónde está!  
-¿Pero cómo?-Replicó seria Starfire, quien desde lo ocurrido en laboratorios Corsso había asimilado "mejor" (por decirlo de algún modo) el cambio de Robin y ya no guardaba esperanzas al respecto, ahora estaba consciente de que era un criminal, quizá el peor de todos y que no merecía ni su pena ni su consideración.  
-Si tan solo supiéramos donde está.--Susurraba Cyborg observando el monitor con fijeza, como si esperara que éste le hablara y le diera la indicación tan ansiada.  
-Si tan solo tuviéramos una pista…-Dijo la tamaraniana.  
-Si tan solo Robin estuviera aquí.--Soltó Chico bestia. Raven, Starfire y Cyborg voltearon a verlo--¿Qué?, él era el que descifraba todas estas cosas…  
De pronto la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió; los chicos, sobresaltados (pues no notaron que alguien se hubiese infiltrado), se giraron listos y en guardia para detener a aquel que osó entrar en su hogar.  
Todos se quedaron de una pieza al ver al murciélago.  
No podían creerlo (en especial Cyborg), ¡él estaba ahí!, ¡¿pero cómo?! ¿Y cómo fue que no se dieron cuenta de su llegada?, ¿Qué clase de tecnología usaba éste hombre, que la computadora de Los titanes ni siquiera notó que se acercaba a la torre?, ¿y qué tipo de entrenamiento tenía que ni escucharon ni sintieron su andar por los pasillos?  
Batman entró al salón, cubierto totalmente por su enorme y negra capa. Los chicos continuaban pasmados, ninguno podía evitar sentirse apabullado por la imponente presencia de la leyenda urbana. Chico bestia estuvo a punto de cuadrarse ante él (tal y como hizo con Robin cuando lo conoció), pero la impresión y la sorpresa no le dejaba moverse, solo podía observarlo anonadado y casi babeando; Starfire estaba impresionada, nunca, en todo el espacio, se había topado con alguien con esa fuerza de carácter, tan grande, que se dejaba sentir con solo ingresar a la habitación; Raven lo miraba con una mezcla de respeto y reclamo, ahora que Robin los traicionó, pensaba que todo lo relacionado a él no era bienvenido en la torre, pero no podía evitar sentirse subyugada por Batman, su seriedad, su silencio y su espíritu fuerte y firme que acaparaba la atención de todos sin esfuerzo; por su parte, Cyborg, además de compartir las mismas sensaciones que sus amigos, también sentía entre alivio y terror; alivio, pues él seguro encontraría al muchacho y descifraría el misterio que ahora lo envolvía; terror, pues no quería ni pensar en la reacción del chico en cuanto lo viera.  
-¿Dónde está Robin?-Cuestionó el caballero nocturno con su voz grave y seria.  
-N…no lo sabemos.--Repuso Cyborg--Es lo que…tratamos de…de averiguar…  
-¿Qué ocurrió?  
-To…todo comenzó hace mas de 3 meses.--Volvió a decir el chico cibernético--Una noche, Slade nos despertó amenazando con detonar una bomba de cronòtrones en la ciudad; siguiendo las pocas pistas que teníamos perseguimos a sus hombres, pero Cinderblock nos salió al paso y atacó a Robin separándolo de nosotros, él nos ordenó que siguiéramos y se quedó rezagado, peleando solo…  
-Pero al final.--Interrumpió Raven molesta--Descubrimos que la bomba era falsa…en su lugar surgió un arma que nos atacó y que no logró eliminarnos por pura suerte; todo fue una trampa…una trampa preparada por Robin para demostrar su lealtad a Slade. Obviamente cuando fuimos a buscarlo no estaba, ya se había largado con su amo.  
Batman volteó a verla entornando los ojos, Raven se calló y bajó la mirada intimidada.  
-Desde entonces ha trabajado para Slade.--Siguió Cyborg--Ha cometido varios robos, pero no pudimos detenerlo…  
-Cre…creemos que pronto dará otro, pero…--Dijo ahora Chico bestia, animándose a hablar al fin--pero no tenemos ninguna pista.  
-Sí las tienen.--Dijo secamente el hombre avanzando directamente a la computadora.  
Comenzó a pasar los dedos por el tablero, con los ojos fijos en el monitor; datos y más datos aparecían en la pantalla usando como base la lista de objetos robados. Su concentración, la forma en que repasaba archivo tras archivo, hurgando toda la información posible, les hizo recordar a su ex-líder; era evidente que él le había entrenado, pues los procedimientos eran totalmente iguales.  
Y por suerte igual de efectivos.  
En el monitor se encontraba todo. Partiendo de cada objeto robado, Batman hizo una relación, sobre que podría crear alguien con el intelecto de Slade con artículos como esos. El Bankron emitía una radiación que "bien" enfocada podría destruir 3 estados de un golpe, (pero eso solo ocurría si se le manipulaba adecuadamente, en su estado natural, la aleación resultaba inofensiva), para lograr ese efecto se necesitaba del catalizador clave, pues este ejercería una vibración en el Bankron y encausaría la radiación, solo hacía falta una pieza más, un metal capaz de contener la fuerza producida; éste era el Assania, una mezcla de varios minerales creado por el Dr. Jonathan Haskin para sofrenar el impacto de una explosión nuclear y que había sido probada con éxito.  
La única muestra de Assania se encontraba en el edificio de investigaciones científicas Evoli, en el extremo norte de la ciudad.  
A alguien con los conocimientos de Slade le bastaría solo una pequeña muestra para lograr reproducirlo.  
¡Era seguro que ahí sería el siguiente golpe!  
Se dio media vuelta y salió del salón. Cyborg se precipitó a la computadora y vio el resultado completo de la averiguación.  
Posteriormente salieron detrás del murciélago.

Slade no había querido esperar.  
Solo faltaba una pieza más en su complejo rompecabezas con el cual lograría crear un arma mortífera que pondría a la nación a sus pies y después al mundo. El metal Assania era lo único que le faltaba y mientras Los titanes seguían apaleados por el último encuentro con su aprendiz, debían aprovechar.  
Robin entró al edificio de investigaciones científicas Evoli, deshaciéndose del equipo de seguridad con la misma facilidad de siempre. Avanzó con velocidad y cautela acercándose el laboratorio 06, el lugar de trabajo del profesor Jonathan Haskin.  
De repente se detuvo y dio un salto hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para esquivar uno de los rayos estelares de Starfire.  
-No te muevas.--Ordenó pausadamente la tamaraniana apareciendo ante él.  
El chico llevó su mano al cinturón, Starfire se lanzó al ataque, pero Robin la recibió con un disco congelante que la derribó, encerrándola en un bloque de hielo.  
Saltando por encima de ella siguió su camino, ahora con mayor rapidez. Debía pasar por un cruce de pasillos; centímetros antes de llegar ahí, lanzó una bomba de humo, tanto al izquierdo como al derecho y siguió corriendo, de cada uno de estos pasillos salieron tosiendo Raven y Chico bestia.  
Al extremo se distinguía la puerta electrónica marcada con el 06, faltaba poco, pero justo cuando iba a alcanzar su meta, una enorme sombra cayó ante él, interponiéndose entre el chico y su meta.  
Robin se frenó. Miraba petrificado aquella silueta que conocía tan bien…no podía ser…no… ¡era como en sus pesadillas!  
Batman dio un paso saliendo a la luz, el joven también dio un paso, pero hacia atrás, con intención de huir.  
-Robin…

¡Sí, ya se que me salió muy corto, pero no lo pude evitar!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Robin se sobrepuso al impacto que le provocara ver a Batman frente a él. De inmediato dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.  
-¡Robin!-Gritó el murciélago lanzándose a perseguirlo, el niño le llevaba ventaja, pero obviamente eso no significaba nada para él.  
Cyborg le salió al paso, al verlo, Robin estalló en cólera.  
-¡¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste?!  
-Créeme…yo no tuve nada que ver.  
El muchacho lleno de furia le soltó una gran patada quitándolo de su camino y siguiendo su frenética carrera, casi al instante Batman ya se hallaba tras él; pero de la nada surgió uno de los esbirros metálicos de Slade portando una de sus armas de plasma y disparando contra el caballero nocturno, éste, con su increíble agilidad esquivó la carga a la vez que lanzaba el batarang contra el tirador dándole de lleno en la cara y haciéndole caer de espalda al piso, fuera de funcionamiento.  
Desesperado siguió persiguiendo a Robin.  
Cyborg, después de recuperarse del ataque del petirrojo, se acercó al robot derribado, miró la pistola de extraño diseño y la tomó para observarla mejor; había algo en ella que le era familiar y debía investigarlo.  
Robin salió del edificio, la nave de Slade ya le esperaba ahí; ésta no se alejaba mucho del área cuando el joven tenía una misión; Slade, al escuchar la voz de Batman a través del transmisor del muchacho, dio la orden de ir a recogerlo y envió a ese soldado para encargarse del murciélago.  
El joven abordó la nave que se alejó del lugar a toda velocidad. Batman la observó irse, no sin antes lanzarle uno de sus transmisores.  
Ahora solo debía seguir la señal.

Los titanes debieron retirarse de la batalla.  
Para empezar, como siempre, su presa había escapado; y ya que voló la paloma (en este caso, el petirrojo) y que el único con los medios para dar con él, o sea Batman, también se había marchado, no podían hacer más. Por otra parte, así hubieran podido seguirlo, se encontraban con otro inconveniente, no podían cargar con el tremendo bloquezote de hielo que era ahora Starfire, debían descongelarla y además, Cyborg deseaba revisar la extraña arma obtenida del robot derribado por Batman.  
Le intrigó desde el momento en que la vio, para alguien como él, capaz de conocer y reconocer cualquier pieza de tecnología, esa pistola era algo ya visto. Llegando a la torre se dedicó a examinarla, sí, no se equivocaba, eso ya había sido usado en su contra una vez.  
Era el mismo diseño de la bazooka que los agrediera aquella noche en que todo comenzó, una versión portátil. Con sumo cuidado la desmontó, no sabía por que, pero tenía la sensación de que ahí se encontraba la clave del extraño comportamiento de Robin.  
Revisó pieza por pieza, eran de singular manufactura, muy diferentes a las de rayos comunes y ni que decir de las convencionales. Quitó la recamara, tampoco era usual, poseía un cartucho con una sustancia desconocida que al pasar por el cañón se convertía en un raro plasma. Con más dudas que antes se dispuso a averiguar.

La nave llegó a la guarida de Slade cerrando la compuerta tras su ingreso.  
Robin bajó de ella, aun estaba conmocionado; ver a Batman otra vez…en estas circunstancias…  
De repente, de la nada, se escucharon dos terribles explosiones. Robin se giró alarmado, provenían de la puerta del hàngar; entre las llamas y el escombro se podía ver el avión del caballero nocturno.  
-¡No es posible!-Pensó el joven aun más alterado, se había auto registrado muy bien y no traía ningún transmisor... ¿como?  
Miró la nave…ahí debió ponerlo.  
Quiso alejarse, pero no pudo; estaba tan asustado que las piernas no le respondían.  
Batman descendió de su vehículo; al ver a su niño corrió hacia él, Robin intentaba huir, pero no pudo, seguía sin tener el control de sus extremidades.  
-¡Robin!-Exclamó preocupado tomándolo de los hombros.  
En su estado nervioso, al chico el tono del murciélago le parecía de furia. No toleraba el contacto, no quería que lo tocara, ahora que se sentía tan indigno…sucio.  
-¡¿Estás bien?!-Continuó interrogándolo-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡Dímelo!  
-S…suéltame…-Murmuró él con voz trémula, Batman se extrañó, Robin volvió a decir-…no me toques…suéltame…  
-¿Qué te ocurre?-Preguntó de nuevo, angustiado.  
El chico se inquietó más, ¿Qué pasaría si Slade se daba cuenta de…? Si por lo ocurrido con Cyborg había perdido los estribos, no quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría por esto; la horrible muerte de Conrad se recreó en su cabeza, el espantoso olor de carne y cabello quemado volvía a impregnar su olfato. Estaba aterrado, preocupado por Bruce, no quería…no quería que le pasara eso a él.  
-¡Suéltame!-Gritó revolviéndose en sus manos con mas fuerza-¡Suéltame, no me toques!  
-Robin…-Susurró el hombre. La reacción del chico le era familiar, ya la había visto antes…en sus patrullajes…en víctimas de…  
-Vete…lárgate… ¡lárgate!-Batman, pasmado soltó al chico.  
-Será mejor que lo escuches-Dijo Slade con su voz fría llegando al hàngar-Después de todo, él ahora es mi aprendiz, Sr. Wayne.  
Batman no se inmutó; después del tiempo que Robin llevaba desaparecido ya se esperaba eso.  
-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!-Exigió conteniendo la furia.  
-¡Vaya!, ¿es decir qué no lo sabes?-Repuso el otro con cierto tono irónico-Y yo que creí que eras un gran detective, supongo que los rumores sobre ti son exagerados. Bien, tendré que dejártelo claro…-Robin se sobresaltó y miró a Slade con espanto, casi rogando que se callara-Solo ha ocurrido lo obvio entre un adolescente inexperto y un hombre maduro-El murciélago escuchaba aun más encolerizado-Créeme, pasamos noches espléndidas juntos, no pasó nada que él no quisiera-Robin comenzó a llorar.  
Fue el acabose. Batman entornó los ojos con furia, sus manos se crisparon al grado que más parecían garras que miembros humanos, sus músculos se tensaron, el llanto del chico resonó más fuerte en sus oídos, desgarrándole el corazón.  
Con un rugido se abalanzó contra Slade.  
Éste ya le esperaba, confiado en su entrenamiento militar y el obtenido posterior a éste, se sentía capaz de superarlo con facilidad.  
Para su desgracia no fue así.  
Comenzó a destrozarlo, asestándole golpe tras golpe, Batman, furioso, ciego de ira, dejaba caer sus puños sobre el maldito una y otra vez sin descanso; Slade logró detener sus patadas una o dos veces y tirarle algunas propias, pero el hombre las esquivó diestramente, para sorpresa de su contrario quien creyó que, en ese estado irracional se volvería torpe, con una fuerza superior a la normal, con los dientes apretados por la rabia que sentía y decidido a hacerle pagar el sufrimiento que le provocara a su pequeño, Batman continua masacrando al infeliz bastardo; Slade intentaba inútilmente defenderse.  
Mientras continuaba dándole la brutal golpiza, Robin observaba atónito aun con lagrimas en los ojos, nunca lo había visto así, es verdad que solía ser duro con los criminales, pero a pesar de sus métodos poco ortodoxos no dejaba de ser frío y controlado, Robin sabía que esas contiendas callejeras que enfrentaban todos los días, no dejaban de ser rutina, Batman se desenvolvía en ellos con la fuerza y actitud de quien desea hacer justicia y ahogar el dolor de su pasado, pero en estos momentos peleaba con una pasión e ira que nunca le había conocido.  
Slade trataba en vano de detener al murciélago, se sabía excelente guerrero y arte marcialista y estaba totalmente seguro de poder vencerlo, siempre se había considerado mejor que él (es por eso que se sentía merecedor de tener a Robin a su lado), pero estaba resultando todo lo contrario; la técnica de Batman, sus conocimientos amplios y vastos sobre toda clase de combate, y su fuerza, resultado de años de estricto entrenamiento, se ponían de manifiesto ahora y de una forma exacerbada, gracias al extra de la furia. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Slade sintió miedo de su oponente.  
Del traje de Slade salió botado por la tremenda sacudida un aparato que aterrizó casi enfrente de Robin; era el gatillo con el que siempre amenazaba la vida de sus amigos.  
El niño lo observó absorto por unos segundos que parecieron horas; luego, desesperado lo alcanzó y lo llevó a su pecho, para él era como la llave que abría sus grilletes.  
Un gran alivio inundo su ser, por fin después de varias semanas de angustia… ¡era libre!, ahora podía irse sin temor de que sus amigos salieran dañados; esta paz que le invadió le permitió relajarse un poco y esto dio paso a que el cansancio y el daño físico y mental comenzaran a apoderarse totalmente de él.  
Slade cayó al piso molido a golpes, casi no podía moverse; sus robots soldados no intervenían pues les había dado la orden previa de no hacerlo ya que quería ser él quien enfrentara al murciélago. Batman continuaba golpeándolo con una violencia desmedida.  
Robin volvió a la realidad al escuchar de nuevo los sonidos de la pelea, tenía la vista borrosa, pues el dolor y el cansancio volvían a consumirlo, lo vio… ¡Si seguía así lo mataría!, era obvio que no le preocupaba Slade, ¡era a Bruce a quien quería salvar!, se convertiría en un asesino si no paraba…en lo que más odiaba.  
-¡¡¡BRUCE…NO!!!  
Al escuchar la voz de su amado niño Batman se detuvo; de pronto había vuelto en si, con la respiración agitada dejó a Slade en el piso.  
El fuego de las explosiones con las que derribó la puerta del hàngar alcanzó la nave de Slade provocando una tercera explosión y un incendio mayor. Robin por el impacto cayó al piso y perdió el sentido, Batman al verlo corrió alarmado hacia donde estaba el muchacho y lo cubrió con su capa para protegerlo, tomándolo en sus brazos atravesó las llamas y salió del lugar, el avión de éste ya se había acercado por la señal del control remoto.  
El lugar explotó. Batman lo miraba desde una distancia prudente a bordo de su aeronave; Robin yacía en su regazo.  
Era hora de volver a casa.

En la torre "T", Raven, Chico bestia y la ya descongelada Starfire volvían al salón principal donde Cyborg llevaba a cabo sus indagaciones.  
-¡No puede ser!-Exclamó el muchacho desde el computador.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Tienes alguna pista?-Cuestionó esperanzada Raven.  
-El arma-Dijo Cyborg-Con la que iban a atacar a Batman; es una versión portátil de la misma que usaron contra nosotros…  
-¿Y?-Siguió Raven malhumorada-Eso no dice nada, solo nos demuestra lo vil que es Robin y lo bajo que ha caído.  
-¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez?!-Estalló el otro-¡No es nada de eso! Ésta no es un arma común; dispara un plasma que contiene esto-Pulsó un botón y se proyectó en el monitor un video tomado desde microscopio. Era un torrente sanguíneo, pero tenía unas cosas pequeñas, redondas y metálicas adheridas a las células.  
-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Starfire.  
-Una especie de sondas nano tecnológicas-Respondió Cyborg-Son introducidas por medio del plasma en el cuerpo del objetivo. Tienen un dispositivo que les permite recibir señales externas de radio, son controladas a distancia; se pegan a las células de la sangre y si Slade lo desea puede accionarlas provocando que estallen…  
-…a menos que Robin haga lo que le ordene-Completó Bestita.  
-¿Eso quiere decir…?-Susurró Starfire.  
-Que Robin no nos ha traicionado-Musitó Raven sintiendo plomo en el estomago.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el rescate, en lo personal siento que le falto, ¡en fin!  
Por favor déjenme comentarios al respecto, me gustaría saber su opinión.  
¡¡TEEN TITANS FOREVER!!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Para la doctora Leslie Thompkins, el que la llamaran con urgencia de la mansión Wayne a mitad de la madrugada no era nada nuevo.  
Amiga y condiscípula de Thomas Wayne en la facultad de medicina de La Universidad Gótica, y profesando igual cariño por Martha, su esposa, Leslie era considerada un miembro más de la familia; además, fue ella quien atendió y asistió el parto del heredero Wayne, por lo cual también era muy apegada a Bruce.  
Tras la muerte de sus padres ese lazo se hizo aun mas fuerte y estrecho; entre ella y Alfred lucharon por sacar al pequeño de su depresión (aunque sin mucho éxito), estuvo siempre consciente de ese incesante deseo de venganza que se albergó en el corazón del chico y que lo llevó a transformarse en lo que era ahora, solo que a diferencia de Alfred que, por muy en desacuerdo que estuviera con esta decisión de su joven amo, terminó por apoyarlo en toda su preparación, Leslie siempre manifestó estar en contra de toda esa locura llamada Batman.  
Pero con el tiempo terminó cediendo (en especial cuando llegaba con alguna herida de bala u otra de la que algún criminal afortunado pudiera jactarse), se convirtió en el médico oficial del murciélago, diciéndose a si misma, cuando caía en la cuenta de que lo estaba solapando, que Bruce ya era adulto y podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera aunque a ella no le gustara.  
Había pasado toda clase de sustos con él, desde una hemorragia que parecía no querer detenerse hasta una ceguera que creyó sería permanente; ya nada le impresionaba, cualquier cosa que viera en esa mansión no podría asustarla más…  
Obviamente no estaba lista para lo que le esperaba.  
Alfred la había recibido en la puerta trasera como siempre hacía cuando la llamaban por cuestiones medicas; tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos rojos, señal de que había llorado recientemente; esto la aterró, de inmediato pensó que por fin, Batman se habría hallado con la horma de su zapato, con aquel criminal lo suficientemente capaz para eliminar a tan hábil guerrero.  
El mayordomo la hizo pasar sin darse tiempo de explicar nada, solo decía que era urgente y que algo terrible le ocurrió a… aquí ya no entendió, el tan correcto señor Pennyworth iba sollozando como si la tragedia se hubiese instalado en esa casa.  
Leslie siguió a Alfred por los salones hasta llegar a la escalera, subieron al segundo piso y se dirigieron a donde estaban las habitaciones, pero en lugar de ir a la principal, la de Bruce, se desviaron a la que usara cuando era niño y que pasó a ser la de Dick cuando se mudó ahí.  
¡Oh por Dios!, eso significaba que…  
A toda prisa entraron en ella. Alfred con voz temblorosa la anunció en un dejo de su eterna propiedad y fineza; Leslie miró; en el interior, tendido en la cama, se hallaba Dick, mas pálido que la muerte y muy demacrado, junto a él y tomándole la mano estaba Bruce, con el rostro descompuesto por el dolor y la angustia; al verla dio un suspiro de alivio.  
No…no podía ser Dick… ¡se lo había dicho a Bruce tantas veces!, ¡¿Por qué nunca le hizo caso?!  
Cuando Bruce adoptó al niño, Leslie creyó que sería beneficioso, quizá el chico sería quien lograra que el loco justiciero se asentara y llevara una vida normal; otra vez se equivocó, no sabía como, pero el hombre consiguió que el chico se enrolara en esa vorágine, cuando menos lo pensó el pequeño Dick ya le acompañaba bajo el nombre de Robin.  
Ahí no se reservó sus opiniones. Leslie fue dura con Bruce, reclamándole por exponer al joven a la violencia del hampa de Ciudad Gótica, de desviar su desarrollo normal por llevar la vida del vigilante nocturno, que lo arriesgaba a que algo terrible le pasara; pero éste solo decía que tenía sus razones y que siempre lo cuidaría.  
Al parecer eso no fue posible.  
En pocas palabras Bruce la puso al tanto de lo ocurrido, Leslie quedó horrorizada al escucharlo; quiso decirle que se lo había advertido, que debió retirarse y retirar a Dick de todo esto desde hace mucho…pero no se atrevió.  
El rostro del hombre…la gran pena que reflejaba…todo ese dolor le decía que ya estaba sufriendo bastante.  
Comenzó a atender al muchacho, estaba inconsciente y muy débil, le hizo un chequeo general; se hallaba anémico, así que lo conectó a un suero; tenía múltiples heridas y laceraciones en todo el cuerpo, suturas en el recto que debieron ser restauradas y golpes variados más algunas quemaduras leves; tras unas horas de atención le dejó descansar, el resto era cuestión de tiempo y cuidados.  
Al salir de la habitación al pasillo, donde los otros dos esperaban, volvió a sentir la molestia que le invadiera hace poco, pero nuevamente no dijo nada, el semblante de Bruce era bastante elocuente.  
-Ya está bien, necesitará reposo y que se limpien las heridas periódicamente, también requiere alimento, por ahora lo tengo conectado a un suero, pero en cuanto pueda deberá comenzar a tomar alimentos sólidos.  
-Gracias Leslie querida- Logró decir Alfred-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?  
-Sí, le hará bien tener alguien que lo vigile.  
Bruce se puso en pie (pues estaba sentado en el piso y recargado en la pared), y se encaminó a la habitación pasando junto a la doctora, ésta se reservó de nuevo sus comentarios, incluso llegó a olvidarlos; el hombre esta totalmente devastado, se veía también pálido, casi enfermo, ¡incluso tenía rastros de haber llorado!, solo una vez lo vio así, después de la perdida de Thomas y Martha, posterior a eso se volvió tan duro y frío, incluso pensó que quizá había perdido la capacidad de sentir, cuando Dick fue convertido en Robin creyó ver su teoría comprobada…pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así.  
-Debo volver a la clínica-Dijo con un suspiro-No puedo descuidar a mis pacientes. Vendré mañana temprano a hacerle otra revisión, pero manténganme informada por si ocurre algo.  
Alfred asintió.  
-Leslie…-Escuchó la mujer que musitaba Bruce en el umbral de la puerta-…gracias.  
La doctora, esbozando una tibia sonrisa dijo.  
-Descuida…nos vemos-Y precedida del fiel mayordomo se retiró.  
Bruce entró en la habitación, miró a Dick tendido en la cama, con el cuerpo lleno de vendajes; sintiendo el corazón destrozado volvió a ocupar su sitio junto al pequeño y con cuidado le tomó la mano, apoyando su frente en ella.  
Minutos después entró Alfred, se acercó a la cama y con voz queda dijo.  
-Señor…usted también necesita descansar, yo cuidaré del joven amo, deje todo en mis manos…  
No respondió, ni siquiera se movió, el mayordomo volvió a insistir.  
-Señor…  
-Es mi culpa Alfred-El aludido se sorprendió al escucharlo, Bruce continuó-Todo esto es mi culpa…  
-Amo Bruce…  
-Si hubiese escuchado a Leslie…si yo no hubiese sido tan…  
-Usted sabe que eso era imposible-Replicó tratando de calmarlo-El joven Dick lo habría hecho de todos modos, como aquella vez.  
Bruce no pudo decir nada, Alfred tenía razón; Dick era tan testarudo como él.  
-Pero no debí dejarlo ir…dejar que se marchara…no debí apartarme…¡¡he sido tan idiota!!-Exclamó conteniéndose para no asestar un furioso golpe en la cama, por la impotencia y la incapacidad para expresar lo que pensaba y sentía.  
Pero no era necesario, Alfred sabía perfectamente a que se refería, no en balde él lo crió.  
Alfred tomó asiento del otro lado de la cama, quiso sujetar la mano libre del niño, pero se topó con que en ella se encontraba fuertemente apretado el gatillo metálico.  
-¿Qué es esto?  
-No lo sé, es una especie de disparador, lo ha tenido así desde que lo saqué de ese lugar…  
-¿Cree que tenga que ver con todo lo ocurrido?  
-Es probable…-Dijo tristemente.  
Pasaron las horas, llegó el día y sin embargo Dick no despertaba. Bruce no se apartaba de su lado, no importó que trataran de comunicarse con urgencia mas de 4 veces desde La Atalaya, ni que llamara Lucius para saber que pasos seguir con el robo en Jump City; Bruce Wayne no estaba para nadie que no fuera el pequeño Dick Grayson.  
Observó al niño; estaba tan demacrado, si no fuera por que ya había sido atendido por Leslie se habría preocupado aun más; es verdad que pudo llevarlo a La Atalaya, pues ahí cuentan con la tecnología medica más avanzada, pero no lo considero prudente, no deseaba exponer a Robin a los cientos de ojos curiosos que preguntarían sin cesar que le ocurrió, ni tampoco era bueno arriesgarse a tener a toda una legión de súper héroes clamando justicia si llegaban a enterarse; no quería incomodar al chico, así que era mejor hacerlo todo en privado, más adelante quizá, podrían pedir la ayuda de Jonn (el marciano), sus poderes psíquicos podrían ayudarle a tratar los daños de su alma.  
Por su parte, Dick era acometido nuevamente por terribles oleadas de fiebre que le hacían revolverse en la cama bañado en sudor, acosado por horribles pesadillas; en esta ocasión veía a Batman peleando contra Slade, apaleándolo, pero en cuanto éste lo decidía, al murciélago lo rodeaba una cegadora luz naranja con destellos blanquecinos para, después de un terrible sufrimiento, estallar en mil pedazos igual que como ocurriera con Conrad; ante esto, el niño gritaba desesperado mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas; Bruce al verlo trataba de tranquilizarlo al tiempo que Alfred le colocaba compresas de agua fría en la frente.

En Jump City todo era confusión.  
Cuando Los titanes recién se enteraron de que Robin no los traicionó sonó la alerta Titán, una explosión se suscitaba en el centro.  
Cuando llegaron la unidad de bomberos de la ciudad ya luchaba por controlar el siniestro y evitar que se extendiera, Los titanes, a bordo de la nave "T" se encargaron de sofocarlo, luego descendieron para investigar que había explotado.  
Era un lugar muy amplio en la cima de una torre con reloj "abandonada", pero solo de apariencia, pues en el lugar se hallaba una enorme estructura de metal destrozada; Cyborg al revisarla la identificó como la nave de Slade.  
La unidad de energía tenía señales de haber recibido un impacto externo que causó su detonación, eso provocó el incendio que arrasó con casi todo el lugar. Ahí encontraron también a algunos de los soldados robots destruidos, escombros de acero retorcido y concreto hecho trizas.  
Pero era todo, no encontraron (y de esto daban gracias) ningún cuerpo, si Robin o Batman estuvieron ahí, al parecer se habían salvado.  
Ellos y quizá también Slade.  
Chico bestia encontró la mascara medio fundida en el piso; esto solo aumentó sus dudas y la intriga sobre lo que pasó ahí.  
Salieron del lugar y abordaron la nave "T", preguntándose donde estaría Robin y si acaso volverían a verlo.  
Lo ansiaban de verdad, en especial…para pedirle perdón.

Después de 2 difíciles semanas, Dick por fin despertó. Era de madrugada, la habitación se hallaba en penumbras y por eso no la identificó; estaba en cama y al notarlo pensó que todo fue un sueño, que Batman no entró en la guarida, sino que lo que vio era una mala pasada de su mente atormentada.  
Así que ese debía ser el cuarto de Slade. Sintió el ya conocido tubo del suero en su brazo, quizá se estaba recuperando del resultado de otro de los arranques del maniático, ¿Qué lo habría provocado ahora?, solo él lo sabría.  
Sí…seguía prisionero. Por fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad… ¡oh, no!, ¡esa figura frente a él…debía ser Slade!  
¡Quiso alejarse, retroceder!, empezó a inquietarse por acto reflejo, tratando de huir con movimientos bruscos, sabía muy bien que esto le costaría mas tarde, pero estaba tan aterrado que no le importó, lo único que quería era que no se le acercara.  
Dos manos grandes y gruesas se posaron con suavidad en sus hombros, pero en el estado de histeria del niño esto era como una agresión, comenzó a gritar y a revolverse desesperadamente, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
-¡Dick…tranquilo…basta, no te muevas te vas a lastimar!  
Poco a poco lo reconoció…esa voz…se volvió familiar a sus oídos…  
-¿B…Bruce?  
Alfred encendió la lámpara que yacía sobre la mesa de noche. Dick, ahora acostumbrando sus ojos a la claridad, pudo ver mejor a los dos hombres; lo comprendió todo…no fue un sueño. Sintió cierto alivio al verse fuera del alcance de su verdugo; apretó su mano derecha (donde conservaba el gatillo) y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que estaba vacía.  
-¡Oh, no!, ¡Bruce…el gatillo…los chicos…Slade!  
-Tranquilo señorito-Intervino Alfred tratando de calmarlo-Aquí está-Y le mostró el aparato, se hallaba junto a la lámpara-¿Es éste verdad?, tuvimos que quitárselo para llevar a cabo el resto de las curaciones.  
El chico se calmó un poco, pero aun así no estaba tranquilo; el dolor, la vergüenza, la sensación de estar sucio, de hallarse indigno y mancillado ante los ojos de Bruce, lo invadió.  
Sus ojos volvieron a quedar anegados de lágrimas, pese al esfuerzo que hacía por evitarlo. Esperaba el reclamo, los reproches y recriminaciones; sabía que eso sería aun más doloroso que todo lo vivido con Slade.  
-Bruce…yo…- Sollozó en un intento de dar un argumento con el cual defenderse, y esto le hizo sentirse peor consigo mismo.  
-No hables-Replicó éste en un tono que, aunque trató de ocultarlo, se escuchaba triste-No es bueno que te esfuerces, necesitas descansar. Alfred, llama a Leslie, por favor.  
-Sí, señor-Y acto seguido, el buen hombre abandonó la habitación.  
Bruce arropó a Dick con delicadeza, pudo sentir como el pequeño se estremecía bajo el leve contacto; quiso acariciar su cabeza, pero no se atrevió, supuso que el niño no lo toleraría.  
-Trata de dormir-Susurró a la vez que apagaba la lámpara.  
Para Dick no cabía la menor duda, el tono de su voz, su semblante serio (sí, aun más), la forma de tratarlo…ya lo esperaba. Bruce estaba decepcionado de él.  
Con el corazón lleno de angustia, se hizo un ovillo en la cama y lloró en silencio.  
Bruce había abandonado el cuarto para seguir a Alfred, esperaba que Leslie no tardara mucho en llegar.  
Además, no soportaba estar junto a Dick; se sentía culpable por lo que le había ocurrido. El verlo así, tan asustado…completamente aterrado, lo destrozaba, el haber escuchado sus gritos llenos de desesperación inevitablemente le llevaban a pensar en cuantas ocasiones, ese maldito lo habría torturado, cuantas veces gritaría así en espera de auxilio y él no estuvo ahí; ahora su joven alma cargaba con un trauma quizá peor que el que ya tenía por la muerte de sus padres y él, Bruce Wayne, el "infalible" Batman, era el único responsable.  
Todo por permitir que se metiera en eso, por no pensar que lo exponía a más peligros que solo ser el blanco de alguna bala criminal, por haber dejado que se alejara de su lado… ¿y para qué?, solo para no hacer frente a aquello que tanto le atormentaba.  
Pero no ocurriría de nuevo, ¡no lo iba a permitir!, enmendaría su error a como diera lugar, sí, ya era tarde, Dick ya había sufrido la peor de las bajezas (y cuando pensaba en esto la sangre le hervía deseando tener al canalla para cobrárselas otra vez), pero haría lo que fuera ¡cualquier cosa!, con tal de que su pequeño recuperara la alegría que lo caracterizaba, la sonrisa que tanto amaba ver en su rostro.  
Leslie llegó y revisó al chico; se encontraba mejor, aun necesitaba descanso, pero ya podían intentar alimentarlo de forma normal; retiró el suero.  
-Quizá en dos semanas mas pueda ponerse en pie, pero que no se sobre esfuerce, debe tomar las cosas con calma.  
-Gracias Leslie.  
-Olvídalo.  
Llegó la mañana, Alfred corrió las cortinas dejando que los calidos rayos del sol llenaran el cuarto de Dick. Éste abrió los ojos lentamente, a pesar de lo profundo de su sueño, no había sido reparador en lo absoluto.  
Cuando duermes tenso es como si no durmieras.  
Bruce se acercó a la cama. Había pasado toda la noche velando el sueño de su muchacho; Dick lo miró aun triste. Alfred se retiró para traer el desayuno.  
-Dick-Dijo Bruce por fin con cierto recelo-Necesito hablar contigo…-El niño bajó la mirada, ahora sí venía la regañina-…lo he pensado seriamente y…-Dick apretó la cobija con ambas manos-…he decidido que no volverás a ser Robin. 

Eso pasa por buscar inspiración en "muerte en la familia" ja ja!!

¡¡¡TEEN TITANS FOREVER!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Dick no se sorprendió en lo absoluto.  
Desde esa noche en que el maldito de Slade lo tomara por primera vez, le había quedado claro una sola cosa; cuando vio su uniforme desgarrado y manchado, supo que no habría vuelta atrás. Batman no podía tener como compañero a alguien tan débil; un ser sucio y bajo como él no podía llamarse su discípulo.  
Era obvio que Bruce no lo dejaría volver a ser Robin.  
Bajó la mirada reteniendo las lágrimas de modo eficaz para que Bruce no las viera, a pesar del brillo en sus ojos que le podía delatar; con voz amarga, pero serena, solo atinó a responder.  
-Está bien.  
Bruce suspiró. Sabía que hacía lo mas correcto para él, ¡pero era tan raro que no discutiera!, comúnmente, pese a que el chico era un alumno disciplinado y respetuoso, llegaba de vez en cuando a llevarle la contra (en especial tratándose de asuntos relacionados a sus batallas), el que el muchacho se empeñara en trasladarse a Jump City había sido una de ellas, pues según él, ahí hacía falta la ayuda que gente como ellos podía proporcionar; pero ahora, que aceptara tan pasivamente una decisión, tomada solo por él (algo que cada que ocurría el niño siempre calificaba como "acto arbitrario de su parte"), sin discutirla, solo significaba dos cosas.  
Que había sufrido tanto que deseaba nunca haberse convertido en Robin.  
Y que la tortura de Slade terminó por transformarlo en un autómata.  
Nuevamente sintió que la sangre le hervía con indescriptible furia.  
Alfred llegó con el desayuno; se notaba que el buen hombre se esmeró muchísimo en componer la charola para Dick, pues ésta se hallaba abarrotada con todo lo que al niño le gustaba comer. El chico la miró sin poder evitar una sensación de náusea; si otras hubiesen sido las circunstancias, seguro lo habría devorado todo felizmente.  
-Gracias Alfred-Dijo Bruce. Tomó el control remoto del colchón eléctrico de la cama (pues era de esos que adoptan variadas posturas) e hizo que el área de la espalda se levantara un poco para que Dick quedara levemente incorporado.  
Alfred le colocó la charola sobre sus piernas, Bruce acercó una silla y tomando los cubiertos se dispuso a alimentarlo.  
Dick se sentía inapetente, no deseaba probar bocado, pero ambos hombres le rogaron tanto que no quiso desairarlos; aceptó tomar un poco de lo que le ofrecían.  
Después de un rato, Bruce no quiso forzarlo más, podía ver que para él, este simple hecho le requería de un gran esfuerzo, luego del último bocado lo dejó que durmiera.  
El joven se encontraba aun muy débil, así que el sueño no tardó en vencerlo. Bruce lo arropó con delicadeza y después, tanto él como Alfred abandonaron la habitación.  
Ya afuera Bruce se dirigió a la planta baja, el mayordomo le siguió intrigado.  
-¿Ocurre algo señor?  
-Tengo un asunto pendiente por resolver.  
-¿La liga?-Inquirió dubitativo.  
-Slade.  
-Pero…el lugar explotó, no creerá que sobrevivió a eso, ¿o sí?  
-Debo cerciorarme.  
-Y si estuviera vivo… ¿Qué piensa hacer?-Bruce no respondió-Piensa cazarlo… ¿no es así? No lo culpó, yo haría lo mismo…realmente me gustaría-Dijo Alfred en un tono lleno de odio que era poco habitual en él y que Bruce entendía perfectamente-Pero si me permite decirlo-Agregó ahora resignado-El señorito Dick no se encuentra bien, lo necesita ahora más que nunca; no sería bueno que, aquel en quien debe encontrar su más firme apoyo se hallara ausente buscando venganza.  
-Lo sé-Repuso gélidamente. Alfred, con sorpresa lo miró-Ya ocurrió una vez…cuando sus padres murieron y él llegó aquí; me dediqué a perseguir a Zucco por todo el bajo mundo de Ciudad Gótica mientras él lidiaba solo con su dolor; por suerte me hiciste ver mi error a tiempo Alfred, lo aprendí bien. No pienso repetirlo ahora, estaré con él, a su lado, lo ayudaré a salir de esto a como de lugar, pero por el momento debo saber si ese monstruo está vivo…asegurarme de que no le amenace más.  
Alfred asintió. Bruce se fue a la baticueva.

La vieja torre del reloj en Jump City yacía abandonada, ahora era solo un montón de escombros y metales retorcidos.  
Batman recorría el lugar palmo a palmo, sin dejar un solo sitio sin revisar.  
No había rastros de Slade; era obvio que no había muerto. Escudriñó cada espacio sin poder evitar que la ira, la impotencia y el sentimiento de culpa le invadieran.  
Estas sórdidas estancias, este agujero, frío y sombrío, había sido el escenario del sufrimiento de Dick, ¿Cuántas vejaciones habría padecido?, ¿Cuántas horas de angustia y dolor tuvo que pasar sin que él pudiese evitarlo? Recordó el llanto y desesperación del niño cuando Slade relataba con total descaro su crimen; cerró los puños con fuerza, odiando aun más al maldito animal.  
Y también a si mismo.  
Llegó al laboratorio. Estaba prácticamente intacto. Lo registró meticulosamente y encontró la muestra de la aleación Bankron y el catalizador clave, los cuales puso a resguardo; Slade, al parecer, había huido tan rápido que no atinó a llevarse nada.  
Destruyó las armas de plasma y sus respectivas cargas de sondas nano tecnológicas, llevándose una muestra (por si acaso), después de arrasar con todo salió y volvió al hangar.  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a seguirme?-Soltó el hombre, de pie en el centro del recinto; Cyborg salió de su escondite.  
-Eh…no crea que…no intentaba molestarlo, pero es que yo…lo siento.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Saber de…de Robin.  
-Él está bien.-Fue su lacónica respuesta y siguió su camino.  
-¡Espere!-Exclamó el chico desesperado, Batman se detuvo-Todos queremos verlo…deseamos hablar con él. Slade, ¡ese maldito!, nos infectó con unas sondas nano tecnológicas que podían hacernos estallar a distancia…así manipulaba a Robin. Nos deshicimos de ellas-Continuó el chico-Ahora no podrá usarlas en nuestra contra.  
-A buena hora-Pensó el caballero nocturno con enfado, apretando los puños bajo su capa-¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?-Preguntó.  
-Eh…pensé que vendría…no sabía cuando, así que he venido diario a esperarlo desde ese día.  
Batman reemprendió la marcha.  
-¿Cuándo volverá Robin a la torre?-Gritó Cyborg intimidado y avergonzado por su osadía.  
-Nunca-Repuso el hombre alejándose del chico que quedó anonadado.

Poco a poco Dick fue recuperándose físicamente; como había dicho Leslie, podía volver a levantarse sin extralimitarse; el chico agradeció esto, pues no toleraba continuar con su convalecencia en cama, le hacía sentirse como en esa ocasión, en que Slade desahogó en él la furia de sus celos, y eso lo alteraba demasiado.  
Alfred le había preparado el baño, y aunque obviamente éste distaba mucho de parecerse al de la guarida de su captor, el joven se veía victima de una fuerte aprensión; para su verdugo se convirtió en costumbre observarlo y tomarlo bajo la regadera; Dick se encontraba intranquilo al verse desnudo y vulnerable; sentía que de entre el vapor emergería su violador; que el ruido del agua corriendo por la coladera llevaba consigo los jadeos y gruñidos sofocados por la excitación que escuchara provenir de él en esas ocasiones; si cerraba los ojos para lavarse el cabello o el rostro, la imagen de la bestia se hacía más nítida en su mente, por lo cual los abría de inmediato y, a pesar de ver y reconocer que ya no estaba en la guarida de su torturador, miraba hacia todos los rincones para cerciorarse de que en verdad no se ocultaba por ahí, observándole como siempre. Esto se repetía cada que se duchaba, lo que le ponía más y más nervioso, llegando a tal grado que incluso en una ocasión se vistió a toda prisa sin secarse siquiera y salió corriendo para refugiarse en un rincón de su cuarto, donde pasó un buen rato con el cabello escurriendo y la playera mojada pegada a su cuerpo, temblando de frío y miedo.  
La comida era otro problema, pues simplemente le costaba pasar bocado alguno. Bruce siempre le insistía y solo por obedecer, el muchacho le complacía, pero nunca pasaba de 3 o 4 mordiscos pequeños de la muy generosa porción que Alfred le servía. Tanto él como Bruce miraban con dolor como su semblante se hacía más pálido y delgado por la falta de alimento.  
Dormir era también algo imposible, pues mientras se hallaba inconsciente se vio acosado por un sin fin de pesadillas de las cuales no podía escapar, ahora que estaba despierto no quería cerrar los ojos por temor a ellas, ni quería quedarse en la cama; Alfred y Bruce se aseguraban todas las noches de dejarlo en ella, arropado, cómodo y calientito, pero al verse solo, Dick se refugiaba en su rincón luchando por no dormirse; es cierto que el cansancio terminaba por hacerlo dormitar, pero no duraba mucho, casi de inmediato despertaba con sobresalto, mas por miedo a sufrir las pesadillas que a una en si.  
Era desesperante, el pobre chico se sentía abatido, impotente; la rabia le inundaba en momentos para luego hundirlo en la más profunda depresión y apatía; tenía los ojos hinchados por la falta de sueño y el exceso de llanto, y sus nervios parecían no querer tranquilizarse nunca.  
Deseaba morir ahora más que antes.  
Bruce procuraba estar con él. En todo este tiempo no había salido de la mansión más que para hacer su inspección en Jump City. Siempre le acompañaba (salvo, obvio, en la ducha o por las noches) y trataba de animarlo y distraerlo. Se desvivía por él y se notaba, pues estaba totalmente al pendiente de lo que el niño pudiese precisar, desgraciadamente, la tristeza de Dick era tal que no podía ver que frente a él tenía al hombro más dispuesto y amoroso del mundo para poder llorar.  
Pasaban los días, y ocurrió una tarde, cuando ya casi comenzaba a anochecer, que Lucius Fox, el ejecutivo de confianza de Bruce, llegó a la mansión para hablar con él tanto del incidente de Jump City como de otros negocios pendientes.  
Bruce había hecho hasta lo indecible por evitar la visita, pero ya que no lo consiguió tuvo que atenderlo, con la esperanza de poder despacharlo lo más rápido posible.  
Dick estaba en el estudio junto a él cuando tuvo que retirarse. Hojeaba con la mirada perdida un viejo libro de filatelia donde Alfred, quien también buscaba cualquier tópico (por más aburrido que este fuera) para distraerle, había querido mostrarle una muy rara estampilla que, según él, era digna de admirarse.  
Se encontraba solo, pues el mayordomo debía atender a la visita. Repasando con desinterés por quinta vez las hojas del libro, cuando de pronto percibió algo.  
Era un aroma, tenue, pero ahí estaba; era como sándalo en combinación con maderas; el corazón de Dick dio un vuelco y su estomago se retorció…ese aroma lo conocía bien.  
Sí…sándalo y maderas, mezclado con su sudor, ese era el aroma que le ahogaba cuando Slade estaba cerca de él…sobre él.  
Temblando se puso de pie…no era posible que estuviese ahí. Salió del estudio, el aroma se hacía más fuerte; los recuerdos se recrearon en su mente, sus sentidos reavivaron la experiencia. Podía sentir sus manos sobre su piel, su peso sobre su cuerpo…aterrorizado salió huyendo.  
Pero era en vano, no importaba cuanto corriera, no podía escapar de él, de esa horrible sensación de escalofríos recorriendo su ser, de la voz de Slade en sus oídos, jadeando, gritando, exigiendo de él promesas de amor, ordenándole que le dijera cuanto disfrutaba que lo tomara.  
El lugar estaba impregnado, sentía que ese aroma le ahogaba otra vez, los interiores de la casa se perdieron en un torbellino para convertirse de nuevo en la oscura y metálica guarida de Slade…tenía que escapar, salir a campo abierto.  
Como un bólido salió al jardín trasero.  
Estaba oscuro, pero no le importó; pasó por el invernadero, pero no entró en él, siguió su carrera internándose en el fondo del vasto terreno.  
Cuando Lucius terminó su visita y se hubo marchado, Bruce volvió al estudio; al no ver a Dick ahí se preocupó.  
Llamó a Alfred y entre los dos le buscaron alarmados; no estaba dentro de la casa. El mayordomo angustiado estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía, pero Bruce, controlándose cuanto pudo le calmó, y, gracias a sus ya muy agudizados sentidos dio fácilmente con la pista del muchacho.  
Estaba aun más oscuro, pues comenzaba a amenazar una tormenta y la energía eléctrica se había ido; algunos rayos brillaron en el cielo.  
Dick temblaba, acurrucado en el rincón que formaba una de las esquinas de la barda, esperando perderse para siempre en la penumbra.  
Escuchó unos pasos y todo su cuerpo se tensó; el aroma de sándalo y maderas volvió a su memoria y aunque ahora era mas leve, no por eso dejaba de ser amenazante; en su nerviosismo pensaba que Slade estaba cerca y que venía por él.  
Un relámpago cruzó el cielo iluminando por breves instantes el lugar y dejando ver que una robusta silueta se aproximaba a él; en el colmo del terror, el chico trató de retroceder topando con la pared mientras sollozaba de forma desesperada y desgarradora.  
Cuando el dueño de la silueta llegó ante él, lanzó un grito. La electricidad aun no volvía, así que el halo de una lámpara de mano iluminó la escena.  
-¡Dick!, ¡Dick!, ¡cálmate, soy yo!  
El niño lo miró mejor, Bruce intentaba tranquilizarlo.  
El chico terminó por reconocerlo. Aun al borde de la histeria, tras darse cuenta de su error, se convulsionó emitiendo una extraña carcajada junto con los imparables sollozos.  
-¡Dick, por dios Dick…!  
Dick no reaccionó, el extraño ataque culminó con el desvanecimiento del niño, Bruce se adelantó a tiempo para atraparlo.  
Devastado por el estado tan extremo en que se encontraba su amado pequeño, lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó dentro de la mansión.  
Casi media hora después Dick abrió los ojos; se encontraba en su habitación, la energía había vuelto por lo que se hallaba totalmente iluminada, Bruce y Alfred se encontraban a su lado.  
-B…Bruce…  
-Shhh-Soltó éste con ternura-No hables, necesitas descansar.  
Los ojos del chico volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.  
-L…lo siento…no sé que me pasó…ese… ¡ese aroma a sándalo!  
-¿Sándalo?-Preguntó Alfred.  
-La loción de Lucius-Aclaró Bruce.  
-Me recordó…casi pude oírlo… ¡me estoy volviendo loco!, ¡¡¡quisiera morirme!!!  
-¡Señorito Dick!  
-Por favor no digas eso…  
-¡¡¡Sí, quisiera morirme!!!-Gritaba el muchacho totalmente exasperado-¡¡¡No volver a saber nada!!! ¡¡¡No sentir más!!! ¡¡¡Aquí ya no soy útil…no le sirvo a nadie…nadie me extrañaría…todos me odian…!!!  
-¡¿Pero quien te dijo eso?!-Exclamó Bruce indignado y angustiado.  
-¡Solo lo sé!, mis amigos ya me creían capaz de una traición antes de todo esto…eso me lo dejaron muy claro la otra vez…y tampoco soy digno de ser tu discípulo…  
-Dick, eso no es cierto.  
-¡¡Lo es!! ¡¡Lo supe esa noche…ya no sería digno de volver a usar ese traje…él me marcó…me marcó para siempre!!!  
Bruce cayó en la cuenta. Secándole las lágrimas dijo.  
-Escúchame bien, no quiero que pienses que si decidí que no volvieras a ser Robin fue por eso. Si tomé esta decisión fue por tu propio bien. No tenía derecho a ponerte en peligro, el que yo sea tu tutor no me autoriza a arriesgarte como lo he hecho; cuando te uniste a mí no pensé bien a lo que te exponía, la única amenaza que vi era la que un arma podía representar, pero no vi más allá, además, tampoco les di la importancia que debía por que juré que siempre estaría ahí para ti…que siempre te protegería…-La voz del hombre se quebró; era evidente el sufrimiento por el que también estaba pasando-Cometí un grave error…te dejé solo, no cumplí mi promesa…dejé que dañaran al ser más importante de mi vida…Dick…perdóname por favor… yo soy el único culpable.  
Bruce temblaba de impotencia y dolor; Dick le miró conmocionado a lo igual que Alfred, para ellos no era habitual que el tan reservado Sr. Wayne expresara sus sentimientos de esta manera.  
-Sé que no fue correcto-Continuó el hombre reasumiendo su aplomo pese a todo-Pero siempre me he sentido orgulloso de ti; ¡has hecho tanto bien a los demás…a mí! No hay nadie más digno que tú para usar ese traje.  
Los ojos de Dick estaban brillantes, ya no solo por las lágrimas, sino también por una paz y felicidad que hace mucho no sentía. En un arrebato se abalanzó sobre Bruce, ocultando el rostro en su pecho, su pequeño cuerpo se perdió entre los férreos brazos del hombre.  
-¡Bruce!-Sollozó el chico feliz.  
-No vuelvas a decir que nadie te extrañaría si murieras…que a nadie harías falta… a mí me faltarías, no podría vivir si tu no estuvieras, preferiría perder mi propia vida antes que perderte a ti.  
Las palabras, la dulzura que ese hombre (por lo general gélido y seco) irradiaba en ese momento, su amor, eran para el alma de Dick el bálsamo que tanto necesitaba para curar sus heridas.  
Ambos permanecieron así varios minutos, fundidos el uno al otro en un abrazo que deseaban fuera eterno, anhelando no separarse jamás.

OK, creo que ahora me hizo daño leer "nacida inocente"  
No…la verdad, creo que al que le hacen daño mis lecturas es a Robin, ¡él siempre sale afectado!  
¡Espero sus comentarios!  
¡¡TEEN TITANS FOREVER!!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Jump City, torre "T", hace 3 semanas.

Cuando Los titanes vieron llegar a Cyborg se precipitaron hacia él, pues sabían muy bien que cada día salía a dónde fuera la guarida de Slade a esperar entrevistarse con Batman.

Esperaban que esa vez hubiese tenido suerte.

-¿Y bien?-Cuestionó Chico bestia ansioso.

-¿Lo viste?-Apoyó Starfire.

Cyborg lanzó un suspiro, después respondió.

-Sí.

-¡¿Y qué pasó?! ¡¿Cómo está Robin?! ¡¿Cuándo volverá?!

Cyborg tragó saliva, no sabía como decirlo, ni tampoco como reaccionarían; los 3 lo miraban expectantes y esto lo hacía sentir presionado; no tuvo más remedio que hablar.

-Él está bien-Y a esto suspiraron aliviados-Pero no volverá nunca.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Pero por qué?!

Cyborg no contestó, no sabía como.

-Es obvio el por qué- Replicó Raven desde un rincón, los otros se giraron a verla-No confiamos en él…caímos enseguida en su engaño, además de su buena actuación, creímos que nos había traicionado por que así lo quisimos…estábamos predispuestos a creer en su traición.

-Bueno…es que…cuando pasó lo de "Red X"…

-Aun así no era razón suficiente –Siguió la chica triste y apesadumbrada-Desconfiamos de él, en vez de creer en el Robin que conocemos…como Cyborg hizo-Luego agregó más hablando para ella que para los demás-Se lo grité a la cara… ¡le dije cosas terribles!, ¿y todavía se preguntan por que no quiere volver con nosotros?, ¿Quién podría desear volver a un lugar donde no confían en ti?

Cyborg, Chico bestia y Starfire bajaron la mirada; Raven tenía razón.

-¡Pero lo necesitamos!-Insistió Bestita levantando el rostro de repente-Y no solo por el equipo (aunque es cierto que en las 2 últimas misiones que tuvimos, a pesar de que ganamos nos patearon el trasero…)

-Chico bestia tiene razón-Secundó Star-Robin es nuestro amigo… ¡sé que nos portamos como globarcks zlorkianos de alas viscosas con él, pero…somos amigos…y los amigos siempre resuelven sus diferencias!

Todos guardaron silencio ante este razonamiento, luego Cyborg dijo resuelto.

-Cierto. No conseguiremos nada si solo estamos lamentándonos, debemos hablar con él.

-¿Pero como?-Inquirió Raven- ¿Acaso ustedes saben donde está?

-¿En la baticueva…?-Repuso Bestita dubitativo.

-¿Podrías ser más específico?-Siguió Raven, mirándolo feo.

-Es verdad…-Dijo ahora Star-No tenemos modo de contactarlo.

Nuevamente callaron, ahora sí habían topado con un verdadero problema.

Aquella noche de tormenta, por curioso que parezca, Dick durmió tranquila y plácidamente.

No solo había logrado desahogar su alma, sino que su corazón fue plenamente comprendido y acogido por el de Bruce; gracias a las sinceras palabras de éste, el chico consiguió algo muy importante.

Reconciliarse consigo mismo.

Además de que por fin lograba darse cuenta de que no se encontraba solo; que Alfred, pero especialmente Bruce, estaban ahí para él; que les importaba demasiado y que lo amaban tanto como para luchar a su lado y lograr su recuperación.

Y no los dejaría solos en la batalla.

Aun le costaba comer, pero hacía más esfuerzos por terminar lo que Alfred le servía, lo cual se facilitaba por que el hombre se dedicaba solo a preparar sus platos favoritos; Bruce se vio privado por un buen tiempo de lo que a él le gustaba, pues el mayordomo, que antes se turnaba para complacerlos a ambos, parecía haberlo olvidado y solo cocinaba para Dick.

Pero Bruce no se quejó, sobre todo el día en que el muchacho terminó con su ración completa.

Todavía le era molesto ducharse, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando, mentalizándose siempre de que por fin era libre, que estaba en casa, y que Slade por ahora, se hallaba desaparecido.

Con respecto al sueño también había progresos, y eso se debía a Bruce, pues en una ocasión a eso de las 3:00 a.m., se dio una vuelta a la habitación del chico para ver que estuviese bien, pero al entrar encontró la cama vacía, esto lo alarmó al principio, pero de inmediato descubrió al pequeño dormitando en su acostumbrado rincón; el hombre se acercó a él y se dispuso a tomarlo en brazos para devolverlo al lecho, más el niño despertó de golpe, y apenado, tras excusarse, volvió ahí por su propio pie; Bruce se quedó junto a él hasta que se durmió e hizo lo mismo todas las noches posteriores hasta que Dick perdiera el miedo.

También accedió a la oferta de su tutor y le permitió compartir su caso con J'onn a fin de pedirle ayuda, el marciano, amable como siempre, brindó su apoyo y comenzó a asistir a la mansión Wayne todas las tardes bajo una forma humana ordinaria, asistiendo con sus poderes y sus conocimientos la psique atormentada del pequeño niño.

Estaba Dick en el estudio una tarde, después de su sesión con J'onn. Miraba por el gran ventanal que daba hacia el mar (pues la mansión se hallaba ubicada en un alto risco sobre él); tenía una taza de té en las manos, pues Alfred insistió en que la bebiera.

Bruce, después de despedirse del marciano, se dirigió al estudio, al llegar a la puerta miró al muchacho. Estaba ahí, de pie, dándole la espalda, con la vista perdida en el mar; se veía tan inocente y frágil, ataviado con solo unos jeans deslavados y un suéter azul cielo que le quedaba algo grande pues aun no recuperaba todo su peso.

Su pequeño. Era tan valiente, estaba enfrentando todo esto con una entereza increíble, no había sido sencillo, pero comenzaba a dominar a esos demonios que le atormentaban, con una fuerza y disposición propias de un verdadero titán.

¡Y se atrevía a creer que no era digno de nada!

Estaba orgulloso de él y no se cansaba de hacérselo saber, pero a la par de este orgullo resurgieron los sentimientos que creyó haber enterrado para siempre.

Cuando había adoptado a Dick quiso convertirse en un padre para él; el niño sufrió una experiencia traumática muy similar a la suya y eso de entrada les dio algo de afinidad, a pesar de que los primeros días de la estancia del muchachito, Bruce pasó mucho tiempo fuera persiguiendo al mafioso que le causara este daño, al correr de los meses los dos se profesaron un cariño mutuo y una amplia confianza.

Luego se convirtió en su compañero, enfrentando el crimen en el bajo mundo de Ciudad Gótica. Habían sido meses de arduo entrenamiento con resultados asombrosos, Dick se desenvolvía hábilmente bajo el manto del petirrojo, volviéndose para Batman un apoyo invaluable.

Pero después algo cambió. Bruce comenzó a sentir que afloraban en él sentimientos muy especiales hacia Dick, ya no solo era su joven entenado, su hijo adoptivo y leal compañero, sino que también se convirtió en su todo, la alegría del niño era la suya y si él sonreía para Bruce significaba la felicidad. La dulzura, vivacidad y ternura del joven llenaban su alma y su vida haciéndole sentir como ya tenía años que no lo hacía.

Vivo.

Le encantaba mirarlo todos los días, con ese rostro de rasgos finos y hermosos, de expresión pícara y vivaracha; su trato amable, gentil, a veces hasta ingenuo, el cual transformaba totalmente al colocarse la máscara.

En verdad su vida mejoró mucho desde que Dick llegó a ella; si la muerte de Thomas y Martha Wayne le sumergieron en las tinieblas, aquella pequeña y hermosa lucecita llamada Richard Grayson, había venido a alumbrarla de manera inesperada. Dick deshizo una parte de ese hielo que parecía haber cubierto su corazón, haciendo un huequito el cual usó para colocarse e instalarse de manera indefinida e imprevista.

Claro que, como conocido elemento de la alta sociedad y ostentando el título de "play boy multimillonario", debía guardar las apariencias si deseaba que Batman continuara siendo un secreto; esto significaba salir con cientos de chicas, algunas con las que incluso, se presumía entre la gente, tenía "planes muy serios", Bruce se envolvía en estas cosas (incluso algunas veces convenciéndose a sí mismo de que realmente lo disfrutaba) de modo regular, después de todo ¿Quién le garantizaba que no pudiese ser?, quizá hasta podía sentar cabeza.

Pero después de dejar a su cita en turno en su casa y volver a la mansión, bastaba con subir al segundo piso y echar una mirada en la habitación de Dick (a fin de ver que ya estuviese dormido) para que todas esas ideas se derrumbaran y la realidad se le presentara, sin tapujos, tal cual era.

Debía aceptarlo, nunca llevaría una vida en común con ninguna de esas mujeres…

Su corazón pertenecía pro completo a un hermoso y delicado ángel de 14 años.

¡Era terrible!, al principio se sintió el ser más vil del planeta; creía estarse volviendo como esos desgraciados a los que combatía a diario; pedófilos infames y crueles que encontraban placer en los cuerpos infantiles de cuanta víctima caía en sus garras.

Más pronto se desengañó y se relajó, pues sabía perfectamente que esto que sentía no era con todo adolescente que se topara en su camino.

Solo se sentía así por Dick.

Esto no vino a tranquilizarlo para nada, al contrario, fue peor; Dick confiaba en él, era su familia, su apoyo, su compañero y a falta del verdadero, era también para él, su padre.

Y Bruce lo amaba…pero no como a un hijo, sino como solo puede amar un hombre de su temple a quien se ha adueñado de su corazón.

Las cosas no iban bien. Estar junto al niño era un martirio; no podía mirarlo sin quedar fascinado, ni podía escucharlo sin sonreír como un tonto, solo bastaba un pequeño y fugaz roce entre ambos para que se dispararan en él toda clase de emociones y deseos, haciéndole sentir aun más culpable.

Por eso, cuando el muchacho expresó su idea de mudarse a Jump City, a fin de ayudar a la gente (pues ahí no existía un vigilante como ellos y realmente lo necesitaban) decidió dejarlo ir, y no solo por que el chico se había empeñado en esto (pues lógicamente, al principio Bruce se negó y éste tuvo que insistir) sino por que, a la larga, pensó que quizá la distancia le ayudaría a reflexionar y si era posible, a sacarse al dulce petirrojo del alma.

Grave error.

Ahora, su niño estaba herido, lastimado; lo había dejado a merced de un maldito desgraciado y todo por temor a enfrentar la verdad.

Su amor por él.

Y ahora, por ese amor lo ayudaría a salir adelante, pero también, por ese amor, por Dick, no le diría jamás lo que sentía.

A estas alturas era lo que el muchacho menos necesitaba.

Se acercó a él. Los rayos del sol en el ocaso bañaban su figura tiñéndola de un cálido naranja; su rostro reflejaba una paz y calma que hace mucho no le veía.

-¿Qué tal la sesión?

Dick se giró y le sonrió.

-Estuvo bien…me siento de maravilla.

-Me alegro-Repuso el hombre esbozando también una sonrisa, mirando al niño con ternura.

Dick se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Inquirió el otro con un dejo de preocupación en la voz-Estás un poco rojo.

-Eh…es el sol…no te preocupes.

Bruce posó su mano sobre la frente de Dick para comprobar su temperatura, pues temía que la fiebre volviese a hacerle presa, el chico se sonrojó aun más como respuesta.

-Es extraño, estás fresco, pero sigues algo rojo, ¿en verdad te sientes bien?

-Sí…en verdad…no pasa nada.

-De acuerdo, te creo; pero no puedes culparme, después de los sustos que nos has dado…

-Lo sé, lo siento-Replicó algo apenado, Bruce volvió a sonreírle y paseó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla del jovencito.

-No tienes por que disculparte-Respondió tomándole ahora la mejilla.

Dick lo miraba, el calor de la mano de Bruce le hacía sentir muy bien, posó la suya, pequeña y delgada sobre la del hombre, grande y fuerte.

Se quedaron así unos segundos aunque para los dos fue más tiempo. Bruce reaccionó y con suavizad la retiró, riñéndose a sí mismo pro abrirse tanto, por ese momento de debilidad.

El chico por su parte bajo la mirada para luego devolverla al horizonte a través de la ventana, solo que ahora, a diferencia de unos minutos antes, en vez de encontrarse en paz y quietud su cerebro y su corazón trabajaban a mil por hora.

Había vuelto a suceder…justo ahora que creyó que había terminado.

Bruce era como su segundo padre (pues obviamente, su padre biológico siempre sería sagrado para él), el adusto hombre de negocios –fresco y libertino a los ojos de los demás-, el frío caballero nocturno, mostraba con él un rostro que no dejaba ver a los demás (salvo a Alfred quizá), el de un ser bueno, amable, inteligente, capaz de manifestar a sus seres más allegados un amor y un cariño que, seguramente, ni el mismo sabía que podía albergar.

Obvio que no le fue difícil ganarse la confianza y admiración de Dick, pero en especial su apego, el cual sin darse cuenta se fue tornando en algo más.

Cuando Bruce salía a sus eventos sociales acompañado por alguna de esas tipas estiradas se sentía molesto; le incomodaba verlo junto a la de turno y hasta deseaba hacer cualquier cosa con tal de arruinar la cita; cuando se cuestionaba el por qué de su actitud, se decía que no quería terminar con alguna de esas "trepadoras" como "madrastra".

Hasta ahí todo era más o menos común.

Pero el asunto no paraba ahí. Conforme alcanzaba la pubertad y se daban los cambios propios gracias a ella, empezó a experimentar sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas. Bruce se presentaba a sus ojos como el hombre que era; alto, atractivo, viril; esto le turbaba mucho, y todo se agravó con la aparición de los sueños eróticos - propios y normales del desarrollo de los adolescentes-, en los cuales el escenario era siempre su habitación; una sombra masculina, de espalda ancha y brazos fuertes, llegaba hasta él y lo tomaba con pasión y dulzura, el sueño era demasiado placentero y lo disfrutaba mucho, pero cuando veía el rostro de su amante despertaba de golpe.

Era Bruce.

Esto lo hacía sentir muy mal, ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera esa clase de deseos hacia el hombre que el consideraba un padre?, la hora del desayuno del día siguiente era muy bochornosa porque no paraba de sonrojarse cada vez que lo veía.

Era difícil convivir con él sin sentirse subyugado por las emociones que le inspiraba; cuando salían a enfrentar a algún criminal y por azares del destino se veía en peligro, Batman siempre le protegía cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y su capa, esos instantes eran para el chico un delicioso tormento.

Por eso decidió irse a Jump City, la había visitado una vez y al ver su falta de seguridad consideró que era la oportunidad perfecta de poner distancia entre ellos y enfocarse en otras cosas; Bruce no lo aceptó cuando se lo dijo, pero dada su insistencia tuvo que ceder.

Y al principio dio resultado.

Incluso, cuando se formaron Los titanes, al conocer y tratar a Cyborg, desvío inconscientemente sobre el chico cibernético los sentimientos que guardaba hacia Bruce, llegando a convencerse de que aquello había sido una etapa y que, gracias a su amigo, logró superarla.

Más ahora, frente a Bruce, viendo su rostro, sintiendo su calor; se vio envuelto de nuevo por eso que creyó olvidado; tenía que aceptarlo. No fue una etapa ni fue superado.

Se estuvo engañando todo este tiempo, el creerse enamorado de Cyborg no era más que un intento desesperado por sacarse a Bruce del corazón. Aquella vez que Cyborg le declaró su amor, su respuesta biológica (la que provocó la ira de Slade) no era la felicidad del que ve realizado su anhelo, sino que esto era como una leve brisa, el aire de la libertad que se le negó por mucho tiempo al estar bajo el yugo de su captor y que Cyborg, en su inocente confesión, le devolvió por un momento. No era más que la dicha del recuerdo de lo que era su vida, y Slade, en sus celos, la confundió con amor, con enamoramiento por parte del petirrojo al chico cibernético.

Los rayos del sol aun bañaban tenuemente los cuerpos de los dos. Seguían ahí, uno frente al otro, sin decir una palabra, pues daba la impresión de que si lo hacían, algo se perdería, quizá ese precioso instante en el que sus almas se gritaban lo que no se atrevían ellos mismos a decir.

Sin pensarlo, Bruce levantó nuevamente la mano con la intención de volver a posarla en el rostro del niño; éste se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, de modo que el hombre volvió a acariciar con suavidad a su pequeño amado.

Dick cerró los ojos. Las emociones provocadas por esta sencilla y tierna caricia bullían dentro de él; no tenía miedo, las oleadas de pánico tampoco se apoderaron de él, al contrario, estaba en paz, feliz, tranquilo, casi pleno. Sabía que ese ser frente a él no lo lastimaría jamás.

La mente de ambos parecía haber quedado en blanco; lentamente la distancia entre los dos empezó a acortarse, Bruce acercaba hacia a él al niño con gentileza, Dick se estaba dejando llevar.

Solo una vez…quería probar sus labios solo una vez.

Unos golpes ligeros en la puerta los sacó de su mundo, Bruce se alejó de Dick abrumado.

-Adelante-Invitó tras un carraspeo.

Alfred entró, llevaba en las manos un enorme y bello arreglo floral.

-Disculpe señor, acaba de llegar esto para el señorito Dick.

Los dos se extrañaron, ¿Quién podría haberle enviado flores?, de inmediato Dick pensó en su eterna amiga (casi hermana) Bárbara Gordon, la hija del comisionado y mejor conocida por ellos como Batgirl. Bárbara al ver en las noticias que Los titanes habían enfrentado recientemente a Control fenómeno y que Robin no se hallaba con ellos, se comunicó de inmediato y desesperada a la mansión Wayne a fin de enterarse que ocurría. Ante la insistencia y la preocupación sincera de la chica, Bruce le dijo que había salido herido en una misión y que decidió llevarlo a casa para su recuperación, más tranquila, Bárbara había prometido que en cuanto pudiera lo visitaría.

Dick se acercó a Alfred y tomó la tarjeta, la abrió y quedó frío. Bruce sobre su hombro leyó.

-"Para mi amado aprendiz. Esperando ansiosamente el momento de nuestro reencuentro". "S".

El ambiente se tornó sombrío de repente.

Espero que éste capitulo les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios.

¡¡TEEN TITANS FOREVER!!


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!-Gritó Bruce al salir a toda velocidad hacia la cueva, dispuesto a dar con el paradero de Slade.

Dick seguía petrificado en su sitio, la tarjeta y el arreglo yacían en el piso, Alfred lo abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarlo.

El arreglo provenía de la "Florería Gótica", la más prestigiada de la ciudad. Con el baticomputador, Batman hackeó la base de datos de ese negocio a fin de descubrir en donde se ocultaba ese monstruo.

Pero tal y como lo suponía no había mucho que pudiese ayudarle; las flores fueron pagadas en efectivo y el comprador solo dio los datos del lugar de entrega. Salió al local ya caída la noche y revisó los videos de seguridad; efectivamente, un hombre con las características físicas de Slade estuvo ahí, pero pese a esto no había nada que diera señales de su actual guarida.

¡Maldición!, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar justo ahora?, ¿en éste momento en que Dick se encontraba mejor? Aunque debió esperarlo, después de todo conocía sus identidades y por ende su ubicación, si no dio señales de vida en estos días debió ser por que la ultima vez lo dejó en tan mal estado que seguro tuvo que esperar a reponerse, y ahora, ya recuperado, volvía para amenazar, para acosar a Dick, su amado Dick.

Volvió a la cueva, pero solo por los datos que pudieran ayudarle a rastrearlo mejor, ¡estaba decidido a cazarlo sin tregua!, no lo dejaría acercársele nunca más.

Pensó otra vez en el niño…seguramente este golpe destruiría lo logrado en estás semanas.

Al bajar del batimóvil se dirigió nuevamente al computador, pero se topó con algo que no esperaba.

Dick estaba ahí, de pie frente a él, esperándolo. Batman se quedó estático. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa lo cuestionó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo-Batman siguió su camino a la computadora-Me dijiste…me dijiste la otra vez que…que no estabas decepcionado de mi, ¿no es así?-El murciélago asintió con la cabeza-Bien, pues quiero que me vuelvas a entrenar, deseo volver a ser Robin.

Batman le escuchaba pasmado, ¿a qué se debía esto?, le era inesperado.

-Eso ya quedó decidido-Replicó-No lo harás-Y continuó su camino.

Dick apretó los puños y lo siguió.

-¿Por qué?, ¡tú dijiste que no había nadie más digno que yo para hacerlo!

-Y te aseguro que así es.

-¿Entonces por que no puedo…?

-¡Por que no volveré a arriesgarte!-Dick le miraba enmudecido-Por mi culpa sufriste un gran daño y no pienso exponerte de nuevo, estarás más seguro fuera de esto, llevando una vida normal como siempre debió ser, así que no se hable más.

-No es así-Bruce se quitó la máscara, ahora era él el enmudecido-Cuando murieron mis padres me sentí desvalido, el que me convirtieras en tu compañero me ayudó; gracias a eso no solo encontré como desfogar mi furia, sino que también me hizo sentir fuerte…que podía valerme por mi mismo, que podía salir adelante. Ahora, otra vez me encuentro asustado, lleno de ira, de dolor, y vuelvo a sentirme vulnerable; sé que tu intención es la de protegerme y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, pero quiero valerme otra vez por mi, no quiero vivir eternamente aterrorizado, ya me cansé de temblar cada vez que Slade da signos de vida, no quiero esconderme. Será inevitable que me tope con él de nuevo y cuando eso pase quiero tener las armas para defenderme.

-Pero Dick…No, no puedo volver a arriesgarte.

-Ya estoy en riesgo-Insistió el joven-Y si tú no me ayudas entonces lo haré solo.

Y era capaz, pensó Bruce, después de todo ya lo había hecho una vez, cuando era niño y solo y sin entrenamiento alguno, había ido en busca del asesino de sus padres, encontrándolo y acorralándolo.

-Está bien-Cedió-Te entrenaré otra vez, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya?

Dick sonrió agradecido.

La torre "T".

Pese a mantenerse ocupados (pues la tasa criminal en Jump City continuaba en auge), no podían evitar el seguir deprimidos por Robin.

Extrañaban al líder, pero especialmente al amigo; los ratos que tenían libres los pasaban pensando cada quién en su rincón, el modo más factible para comunicarse con él.

Cyborg, además de pensar en eso, también se sumergía en sus propios tormentos. La idea de no volver a ver al joven petirrojo le era dolorosa, aunque, había momentos de cobardía, propios de la timidez, en que pensaba, era mejor así, después de haberle declarado lo que sentía; pero al pensar en él, los momentos a su lado, las alegría vividas y sobre todo…su amor por él, eran suficientes para desechar la idea.

Debía encontrarlo…no lo dejaría ir, ¡jamás!

Es por eso que pasaba horas frente a la computadora de Los titanes, tratando sin éxito de dar con la señal del baticomputador, intervenir el comunicador de Batman o contactar con La atalaya.

Nada.

Era frustrante e imposible, parecía que nunca volvería a verlo otra vez.

Debería resignarse a perderlo.

-¡Demonios!-Exclamó dando un golpe al tablero, los otros entraban en ese momento al salón.

-¿Estás bien?-Inquirió Starfire, Cyborg no respondió-No te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de contactar a Robin, lo sé.

-¿Pero como?- Dijo Raven-Hasta ahora la comunicación con ellos ha sido nula.

-Debe haber una forma-Insistió Star, para quien siempre había soluciones-Tarde o temprano encontraremos el modo de hablar con él.

Bestita escuchaba, de pronto, una idea germinó en su mente.

-¡Eureka!-Exclamó, los otros lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Amigos-Declaró alegremente-Creo que tengo la solución a nuestro problema-Concluyó confiado, lo cual dio algo de miedo a sus amigos, pues cuando Bestita tenía una idea y se mostraba tan seguro de ella, no podía esperarse que no salieran raspados en el asunto.

El entrenamiento de Dick inició casi de inmediato.

Aun cuando Bruce continuaba su investigación (pues como ya se había dicho, no pensaba dejar huir a Slade), se daba el tiempo necesario para practicar con él, tanto lo que ya le había enseñado, como otras técnicas nuevas por él recién adquiridas. Las sesiones eran largas, pesadas y extenuantes, pero muy productivas, pues el chico progresaba admirablemente, aunque esto no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, después de todo, su Dick siempre fue sobresaliente.

La temporada de lluvia dio inicio. La tormenta de aquella noche no fue la única que azotó Ciudad Gótica; por lo menos una más se dio en las semanas subsecuentes.

Los truenos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte, mientras los relámpagos atravesaban el firmamento de modo espectacular iluminándolo todo de forma un tanto tétrica.

Para Dick, que tenía pocos minutos de haberse acostado, la tempestad que amenazaba desatarse le auguraba una noche intranquila; desde la anterior, estos fenómenos naturales le parecían escalofriantes.

Claro, que en esa última ocasión solo logró conciliar el sueño por que Bruce estaba a su lado.

Salió de la cama con un ligero temblor, ¡como odiaba escuchar el clamor fuera de su ventana!, un rayo iluminó de nuevo la noche y el chico abandonó la habitación instintivamente.

En su mente se recreaba una escena familiar, del pasado, parecía estar viviendo un "deja vú", pero con muy marcadas diferencias.

Llegó al estudio y miró dentro. Ahí estaba él, sentado en un enorme, elegante y mullido sillón individual, leyendo uno de sus tantos libros.

Ahora se daba cuenta de por que eso le pareció haberlo vivido antes. Esto ya había ocurrido años atrás, cuando solo tenía unos meses de haber llegado a la mansión. Un temporal similar parecía cernirse sobre la ciudad y él estaba asustado, saliendo de la habitación buscando…buscándolo.

Y él estaba ahí, leyendo tranquilamente en el estudio; los estruendos parecían no incomodarlo, y cuando vio al pequeño, parado en la puerta, le sonrió calidamente y lo invitó a pasar.

Dick temblaba de frío y miedo, Bruce, conmovido y enternecido, lo había sentado en su regazo y leyó para él el libro que traía en sus manos para tranquilizarlo.

Volviendo a la realidad, Dick se sonrió ante los recuerdos; parecía que no maduraría nunca.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver a su cuarto y riñéndose a si mismo por ser tan niño.

-Dick, ¿estás bien?

El chico se paró en seco. Lamentó que Bruce lo hubiese visto.

-Sí…no pasa nada-Replicó sonriendo con cierta timidez.

Bruce correspondió éste gesto con la misma calidez que el niño recordaba.

-¿Te asustaron los relámpagos?

El chico no contestó. Observaba pasmado a Bruce, posteriormente volvió a sonreír ligeramente.

-Ven-Dijo Bruce cariñosamente, el joven entró en el estudio pese a desear salir corriendo de vuelta a su cuarto.

Estaba agobiado. Por una parte, ese recuerdo del pasado se mezclaba con lo que sentía ahora; si de por si era difícil entrenar con Bruce sin sonrojarse cada 5 segundos, ¿cuan más penoso era estar ahí con él tras recordar eso?, avergonzado y temeroso de ser tan obvio, llegó junto a él con paso lento y se sentó en el piso.

Bruce volvió a sonreír, quizá para otros esto resultaría extraño, pero para Dick era un gesto que se había vuelto habitual, pues el hombre parecía haber reservado esta actitud solo para él.

A Bruce le pareció raro el comportamiento del chico; temblaba de manera casi imperceptible, lo cual podía ser provocado solo por dos cosas.

Frío…o miedo.

-Debiste abrigarte si ibas a abandonar tu habitación-Dijo, poniéndose de pie y quitándose el suéter que llevaba puesto; se puso de rodillas para estar al nivel de Dick y le colocó la prenda.

Esto hizo que el niño se sintiera aun más abochornado. Ya no era el simple hecho de hallarse con él a solas, a esas horas de la noche, en la misma estancia (pues durante los entrenamientos Alfred se encontraba presente), también era el contacto con sus manos, su aroma, impregnado en el suéter; sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo se sonrojó y su temblor aumentó de intensidad.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Preguntó Bruce con suavidad, notando que el cuerpo del pequeño Dick se estremecía más que antes.

-S…sí… gracias-Repuso regañándose otra vez por no haber huido cuando pudo hacerlo, pues así se habría evitado este gran problema.

Pues podía sentir la mirada de Bruce, aquella que conocía tan bien; escrutadora, analítica, inquisitiva; estaba usando sus habilidades de detective para averiguar si en realidad se hallaba bien.

¡Oh Dios!, ¿y si descubría su secreto?, ¿Qué pasaría si notaba sus sentimientos? ¡No podría volver a mirarlo a la cara si llegaba a sospechar, o peor aun, a darse cuenta, de lo que realmente sentía por él!

Bruce, tal como presintió Dick, analizaba al muchacho. Temía que algo grave (ya sea físico o mental) lo aquejara y deseaba saber que era para poder ayudarlo.

Pero, había algo, algo que no parecía denotar el miedo que mostrara en las últimas semanas; no, su trauma emocional no era lo que lo estaba atacando (reconocía perfectamente esas reacciones para aseverarlo), y tampoco era físico; tocó su frente, no tenía fiebre.

El niño se puso más nervioso. Bruce le tomó del mentón para girar su rostro y verle a los ojos; Dick, alarmado de que al hacerlo le leyera el alma como a un libro abierto, dijo de repente.

-¡Estoy bien!, ¡no te preocupes tanto!, solo que me asuste con la tormenta…es todo.

Bruce esbozó una sonrisa leve ante la necedad del joven; Dick, temiendo que el silencio diera paso a un nuevo análisis, continuó.

-Vaya tempestad…parece…parece que aun habrán otras… ¿verdad?

-Siempre en esta temporada…-Dick miró a Bruce con extrañeza-¿Lo recuerdas?, ¿Cuándo tenías poco de haber llegado a la mansión? Hubo una tormenta, muy similar a esta, te había asustado…-El niño sonrió, no esperaba que lo recordara-Y viniste aquí…a buscarme…-El chico dio un ligero respingo-Siempre lo recuerdo en esta temporada.

El joven giró su cabeza para verlo, más no esperaba que él le estuviese viendo de frente; sus ojos se encontraron y tal como Dick lo temía, estos dijeron lo que él no quería expresar.

Bruce lo observó y fue para él como una gran revelación. Los dulces y bellos ojos del pequeño gritaban desesperados todo aquello que quería callar; Bruce pudo ver al fin que lo que él sentía por él, era correspondido.

Quedó paralizado, no podía creerlo; era como si se hubiese concedido su más grande anhelo, como si de pronto le otorgaran la más inesperada y deseada felicidad. Por increíble que fuera, y pese a no considerarse merecedor de ello, el hermoso ángel le brindaba su corazón.

Dick bajó la mirada lo más rápido que pudo, esperando que no hubiese sido tarde. Bruce pasó con cierta reticencia su mano por el cabello del muchacho.

-Aun estás temblando-Susurró.

-T…tengo frío-Mintió.

-Bien-Repuso él. Lo tomó en sus brazos y volvió a tomar asiento en el sillón acomodándolo en su regazo, abrigándolo.

Dick se sonrojo de nuevo, ahora con más intensidad; su corazón latía desbocado y su respiración se agitaba. No, no era el recuerdo ni el temor de lo vivido con Slade, pues si de algo estaba seguro, era de que Bruce nunca lo dañaría; era su amor por él, el deseo de mantenerlo en secreto y la ansiedad de que éste lo descubriera y por ende lo rechazara, lo que le hacía padecer.

-¿Quieres que lea para ti?-Inquirió el otro con dulzura; Dick quiso asentir con la cabeza, pero no pudo, no podía pensar.

Bruce quiso tomar el libro, pero tampoco pudo hacerlo; miraba el rostro del joven y sus emociones (que generalmente controlaba y mantenía a raya) se desataron atormentándolo.

¡No podía más!, ¡si no lo hacía se volvería loco!

Se acercó al pequeño con delicadeza y suavidad, al tiempo que lo aferraba más a su cuerpo. Dick continuaba temblando, pero Bruce sabía que no era por temor a él, entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente y su corazón.

Librando los últimos centímetros atrapó los labios del chico con los suyos, besándolo apasionada y dulcemente.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al muchacho, que nunca imaginó que esto pudiera ser posible, este tipo de cosas solo se daban en sus sueños, y jamás pensó que llegarían a convertirse en realidad; como respuesta entreabrió un poco la boca y cerró los ojos, Bruce se adueñó aun más del niño por medio de esta tímida invitación, invadiendo y conquistando poco a poco su cavidad.

El hombre pasó su mano por el cabello de Dick, mientras refugiaba su cuerpo con el otro brazo. El chico rozó el rostro del hombre, suavemente, con sus finos y delicados dedos.

Se sentían sumergidos en una ensoñación, un hermoso paraíso que no quería abandonar.

Ambos se entregaron a sus emociones y deseos, prolongando el momento por un largo rato.

Cuando por fin se separaron (aunque solo fueron unos escasos milímetros), Bruce reaccionó. ¡Era terrible!, se había dejado llevar…Dick se encontraba en una situación vulnerable, el hecho de descubrir que el pequeño le amaba no significaba que podía aprovecharse de esa manera, ¡y sin embargo lo había hecho! Apenado comenzó a decir.

-Dick…yo…perdón, lo siento…no debí…

-Bruce…-Susurró el joven.

El hombre lo miró nuevamente con intensidad.

-Te amo…-Musitó Bruce sin poder evitarlo-Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo…

-Yo…yo también te amo…-Dijo el chico; no cabía en si de felicidad.

Para Bruce esto era lo único que necesitaba. El escucharlo en propia voz de su amado ángel lo colmaba de dicha.

Dado que el niño no le había reprochado ni reclamado por su comportamiento, Bruce lo aferró aun más fuerte contra él y volvió a besarlo, Dick correspondió más activamente está vez, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

Afuera los rayos caían acompañados por el fragor, la lluvia se convertía en un torrencial, pero la borrasca que agobiaba a la ciudad pasaba inadvertida para esas dos almas, que, después de pasar años confundidas, acalladas por sus propios temores, por fin, ahora, lograban decirse todas esas cosas que significaban su felicidad.

Ahora, las dos almas se habían fusionado y convertido en una.

¡¡¡TEEN TITANS FOREVER!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

Alfred se encontraba muy feliz.

Conocía perfectamente a Bruce y Dick (pues no en balde había ayudado en la crianza del primero desde que era un bebé y cuidado del segundo en su infancia), no requería de las habilidades de detective que éstos poseían para saber lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Para el buen mayordomo, el amor que se tenían era muy evidente y le impacientaba que no se decidiera ninguno a actuar al respecto; obviamente, tampoco valía de nada que él estuviese al tanto, pues no creía que fuera correcto presionarlos; si debían estar juntos ellos mismos se unirían, aunque tardaran en darse cuenta.

Así que, llegado el amanecer después de la tormenta; tras servirles el desayuno, notó el evidente cambio en los dos. Ambos sonreían, hablaban en voz baja y reían mucho, se tomaban de la mano y, lo mejor de todo, se besaban constantemente.

Al fin lo que sentían se abrió paso ante la inseguridad.

No hizo comentario alguno, pero no dejó de sonreírles con complicidad en un gesto que claramente les decía "¡felicidades, ya era hora!", a Bruce y Dick les hacía gracia darse cuenta de que, cuando ellos estuvieron ciegos, Alfred era el único que vio con claridad.

Pero la recién y total aceptación de sus sentimientos no significó que Bruce se ablandara con los entrenamientos; éstos siguieron siendo pesados, rigurosos y exhaustivos. Dick no se quejaba al respecto; no esperaba menos de él.

Para el joven todo era felicidad, pues al fin podía manifestar lo que sentía al hombre que amaba sin temor alguno.

Más por desgracia, existían dos sombras que nublaban su dicha.

Una de ellas era obviamente Slade, que continuaba rondando amenazante en Ciudad Gótica. Batman seguía persiguiéndolo, pero el otro se las arreglaba para evadirlo; en cuanto el murciélago daba con su paradero y llegaba al lugar, era solo para encontrar un revoltijo que indicaba su estadía y huída intempestiva; al parecer, Slade también se hallaba alerta y procedía con extrema cautela y velocidad.

Lo cual desagradaba a Bruce y preocupaba a Dick.

La segunda sombra era quizá más complicada de dilucidar, pues si bien el chico se encontraba entrenándose, previniendo un nuevo encuentro con su agresor, para esta no había solución aparente. Esta sombra eran Los titanes, sus amigos, a quienes extrañaba en todos los modos posibles, pues a pesar de que se sentía feliz de estar en casa (y más ahora, dada su actual situación con Bruce), aun así no podía evitar el lamentar no estar en la torre "T", al frente del equipo…al lado de sus amigos.

Pero seguramente no querrían saber de él; para Los titanes, Robin era un proscrito, un traidor que los había vendido para estar junto a Slade; cuando recordaba esta teoría (la cual Raven le gritara en la cara aquella vez) se le revolvía el estómago e incluso sentía enojo hacia ellos, por pensar que él podía ser capaz de una cosa como esa.

Más cuando éste pasaba, le entraba la tristeza y se decía a si mismo que quizá él, después de todo, fue siempre el culpable, que si creyeron que podía traicionarlos fue tal vez por que él mismo les dio los motivos para hacerlo; después de todo, cuando creó a "Red X" y fingió ser un criminal, no compartió su plan con ellos; y nadie podía asegurarle que esa fuese la única ocasión, probablemente hizo otras cosas anteriormente que no permitieron se ganara la confianza de los chicos.

Además, a esto debía añadir a Cyborg. No olvidaba aquello que le dijera esa noche cuando entró en los laboratorios. Cyborg le había dado a entender que sentía algo por él más allá de la amistad. Se sintió abochornado y apenado al recordarlo, pues, si acaso alguna vez llegó a pensar que podía ser posible, ahora era obvio y totalmente lógico que eso quedaba completamente descartado; él amaba a Bruce desde hacía mucho tiempo y era correspondido; Cyborg para él solo era uno de sus mejores amigos (ahora lo comprendía), y eso nunca cambiaría. Debía admitir que le asustaba la idea de encontrarse con él de nuevo después de esa declaración, no sabría como verle a la cara sabiéndose incapaz de corresponderle. En esas ocasiones, tal como le ocurría al chico cibernético, sentía deseos de no volver a la torre para ahorrarse el problema.

Pero cuando recordaba los buenos momentos vividos al lado de sus amigos, de todas aquellas cosas que pasaran juntos, descartaba la idea.

Era de noche, una noche apacible después de algunos días de llovizna y otros de tempestad; las estrellas brillaban claras en el cielo y la luna, redonda y luminosa, se encontraba en lo alto dando el último toque al bello firmamento.

Dick observaba este hermoso espectáculo desde la ventana de su habitación. Se suponía que debía estar durmiendo desde 2 horas atrás, pero los pensamientos que circulaban en su mente le habían ahuyentado el sueño.

Además, Bruce había tenido que salir al edificio de la compañía a revisar los documentos de un negocio importante y aun no había llegado; era su intención esperarlo hasta saber que se encontraba en casa, después volvería a la cama e intentaría dormir.

Sería sencillo, en cuanto viera entrar el coche a la casa volvería a acostarse y fingiría estar durmiendo; Bruce nunca sabría que estaba despierto.

-No te parece que es muy tarde para estar levantado-Dijo una voz algo lejana detrás de él. Dick se sobresaltó y volteó encontrándose con Bruce en la puerta de su habitación. ¡Maldición!, estaba tan absorto observando el cielo y hundido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando llegó el auto y mucho menos cuanto entró en la casa, sobretodo por el andar sigiloso que para este hombre era ya parte de si.

-Eh…sí, perdón…ya iba a dormir…

Bruce entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, decidido a devolverlo a la cama.

Lo abrazó y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, Dick con un leve sonrojo respondió al beso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó suavemente al niño-Te veo muy pensativo.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto.

-No puedes pedirme eso, siempre me preocuparé por ti- El chico volvió a sonrojarse, ¡como odiaba el cohibirse tanto!

-Pensaba en mis amigos-Dijo lacónicamente-Es todo.

Bruce puso un poco serio el semblante; le desagradaba el comportamiento que Los titanes habían tenido para su niño.

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Nada…solo me preguntaba…que estarían haciendo en estos momentos.

El hombre suspiró.

-Deben extrañarte-Replicó mientras se sentaba en un sillón e hizo sentarse a Dick en sus rodillas.

-No lo creo-Susurró el chico-Después de todo lo que pasó.

Bruce volvió a suspirar.

-Después de la explosión de ese lugar-Dijo con reticencia, pues no quería recordarle cosas desagradables-Volví para averiguar que había sido de Él. Ahí me encontré con Cyborg- Dick se sobresaltó ligeramente-Me esperó durante días, quería saber como estabas, dijo que todos deseaban verte.

-¿En verdad?-Inquirió el niño con alegría.

-Sí-Respondió con una sonrisa-Te extrañaban, me preguntó si volverías con ellos; le había dicho que no, pero…es tu decisión.

Dick se acurrucó en el pecho de Bruce, feliz por la inesperada noticia.

-Entiendo-Susurró acariciándole el cabello-Pero espera hasta recuperarte por completo, ¿de acuerdo?, aun necesitas descanso.

-Ya estoy mejor.

-Lo sé- Bruce sonrió-Pero no quiero que te vayas tan pronto-Lo abrazó-Me agrada tenerte aquí para mí solamente-El chico hundió la cara en el pecho de su amado. Después de unos segundos, Bruce continuó-Ese chico…Cyborg, siente algo por ti, ¿verdad?

Dick levantó el rostro tímidamente para verlo, éste le observaba tranquilamente.

-C…creo que sí…-Balbuceó ahora más sonrojado.

-Pues lo siento por él.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?

Bruce volvió a besar al muchacho suave y apasionadamente, luego se separó unos centímetros.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

Dick tomó con ambas manos el rostro del hombre y lo acercó a él para besarlo de nuevo, éste no se hizo del rogar y satisfizo a su pequeño.

El beso fue esta vez más prolongado; Bruce acariciaba la cabeza de Dick, revolviéndole el cabello a la vez que acariciaba su espalda, para luego pasar la mano por su cintura.

La respiración de ambos comenzó a agitarse, convirtiéndose en leves y ahogados jadeos; las caricias empezaban a subir de intensidad, pronto, Bruce comenzó sentir como su miembro se endurecía; se detuvo antes de arruinarlo todo.

El chico lo miró extrañado, ante la pregunta silenciosa del joven, el otro respondió.

-Lo siento…no quiero presionarte…

El niño sonrió. Era verdad, la idea de estar en una situación tan intima le aterraba, pero era algo que J'onn le estaba ayudando a controlar; él debía seguir su vida y superar el hecho, le había dicho. Nunca olvidaría esa experiencia terrible con Slade, sería algo que lo acompañaría por el resto de sus días, pero no debía permitir que lo controlara por siempre; tenía que ser Dick Grayson quien dominara la situación y no su trauma, solo Richard John Grayson podía hacer lo que quisiera con su existencia y su cuerpo, no Slade.

Pero en especial deseaba estar con Bruce; lo amaba demasiado y disfrutaba su contacto, quizá se sentiría asustado, pero Bruce no lo dañaría, eso lo sabía bien; sería dulce, gentil, amoroso; además, cuando lo besó por primera vez, aparte de que era lo que más anhelaba, también le daba la sensación de que eliminaba el veneno que Slade había dejado en él. Bruce era el único antídoto que necesitaba.

Volvió a besarlo en los labios, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

El hombre lo miró fijamente, el rostro del chico reflejaba convicción.

Bruce lo abrazó aun más fuerte que antes, acercándolo más a él; sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por el delicado y esbelto cuerpo del joven con deseo y pasión. Dick, relajándose, disfrutaba de su tacto, ese con el que en otros días solo había podido soñar.

Tomándolo en sus brazos, Bruce llevó al muchacho a la cama, depositándolo sobre ella cuidadosamente. Le observó por un momento, tan bello, tan frágil e inocente, pero a la vez seductor, atrayéndole hacia él con su sola presencia. Con una caricia hecha a su rostro, le apartó unos cuantos cabellos de la frente.

Se recostó sobre él con cuidado mientras besaba su cuello de modo apasionado; el chico se aferró a él, estremeciéndose a cada beso, excitándose al sentir como las calidas manos de su amante le despojaban lentamente del pijama.

En un momento el pequeño yacía desnudo ante Bruce, su piel, blanca y suave, relucía en las sábanas de color azul marino; el hombre se estremeció al verlo, ¡Cuánto había deseado este momento! Y por fin estaban ahí, anhelantes el uno del otro.

Se quitó la corbata y la camisa (el saco del traje lo había dejado en el recibidor) y recorrió su tersa piel con los labios, partiendo desde los labios, el cuello y siguiendo el camino hasta llegar a su tierna entrepierna, donde, sin pensarlo, hizo presa al pene del niño con su boca, masajeándolo con la lengua al tiempo que arrancaba de Dick jadeos y gemidos de excitación y placer.

Éste acariciaba la cabeza de Bruce al compás de sus movimientos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se retorcía sacudido por las sensaciones que la boca del hombre producía a su joven miembro y que le recorrían el cuerpo entero como una sutil y deliciosa descarga eléctrica.

Ambos se hallaban totalmente excitados, embargados por un sentimiento de felicidad que los hacía perder la noción de todo. Bruce liberó el pene del niño de la prisión que era su boca, pero la sustituyó con su mano, presionando, apretándolo suavemente, otorgándole una placentera tortura. Dick seguía retorciéndose en la cama, agitado, emitiendo pequeños gritos.

Bruce le besaba y chupaba las tetillas a la vez que seguía masturbándolo; sintiendo al mismo tiempo que su propio miembro se endurecía provocándole molestias, pues aún conservaba el pantalón; con su mano libre desbrochó la prenda para dar algo de espacio a su enardecido falo.

Dick notó este movimiento; en un arranque provocado por la estimulación y el momento, llevó una de sus manos al interior de la ropa de su amado y le masturbó del mismo modo en que lo había hecho con él.

Esto excitó aun más a Bruce, las suaves y finas manos del muchacho realizaban un trabajo por demás maravilloso; sus jadeos se volvieron más fuertes y audibles, su pene se endureció más, creciendo otro poco en la mano del niño.

Esto en vez de acomplejar al chico, le hizo sentir complacido, disfrutaba mucho de lo que Bruce le hacía y deseaba que él lo gozara por igual.

Aun más agitado por lo hecho por su pequeño ángel, Bruce terminó de desvestirse por completo. Dick admiró la impresionante figura de su amante y su bien proporcionada virilidad, lo cual si le asustó un poco (pensando en el momento de la penetración), pero terminó por desechar el sentimiento muy pronto.

Deseaba que él lo poseyera.

Bruce separó con cuidado las piernas del niño y volvió a hundir su rostro entre ellas, esta vez, besando y lamiendo el ano del chico, lubricándolo, preparándolo para lo que se avecinaba.

Dick se aferraba a las sábanas mientras volvía a retorcerse por el placer provocado por Bruce; después de unos minutos éste se incorporó un poco, se colocó otra vez sobre él con suavidad y le tomó de la mano.

Dick lo besó profundamente, dándole con este acto el sí que el hombre tanto esperaba.

Bruce acomodó la punta de su pene en el ano del chico, pasó su brazo libre por debajo de la cintura del muchacho y con calma empezó a empujar dentro de él.

El joven se arqueó emitiendo un grito, mientras cerraba la mano que Bruce le había tomado.

Éste dio otro empujón, quizá un poco más brusco y fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero eso bastó para penetrarlo por completo; los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo de dolor y placer.

Seguía tomados de la mano, sus dedos se entrelazaron.

Aun tomándolo de la cintura, Bruce comenzó a moverse dentro de Dick, empujando vigorosamente, abriéndose paso cada vez en el interior de su niño.

Dick gritaba, jadeaba, gemía junto con él, gozando plenamente de éste acto de amor, entregándose a él enteramente, como nunca antes había hecho.

Bruce lo besó profundamente mientras se movía, luego volvió a pasear sus labios por el cuello y el pecho del jovencito, por su parte, el chico acariciaba la ancha y fuerte espalda del hombre; refugiándose en sus brazos, acurrucándose en su pecho.

Las vigorosas embestidas de Bruce seguían una y otra vez, mientras le decía al oído cuanto le amaba, lo importante y valioso que era para él, y lo terrible que sería su vida si él no estuviese ahí.

El miembro del niño rozaba la piel del abdomen del adulto en cada vaivén, estimulándose de igual manera, colocándolos a ambos al borde del orgasmo. De repente, estallaron juntos en una oleada de placer y satisfacción, Bruce bañando con su simiente el interior del pequeño, Dick derramándolo entre las piernas de su dueño…su verdadero dueño.

Los dos estaban agitados, jadeando, temblando. Se miraron a los ojos aun envueltos en esa vorágine que acababan de experimentar.

Bruce lo besó profundamente, saliendo de él con cuidado para cubrirlo nuevamente de caricias en todo el cuerpo.

El chico, poco a poco, se deslizó hasta llegar a la parte baja de Bruce. Deseaba probarlo, sentirlo en su boca; pasó la lengua con cierta timidez por el miembro del hombre para después volver a hacerlo con mayor confianza y libertad.

Ahora fue él quien atrapó el pene de Bruce con su boca, quizá no por completo, pero si lo más que pudo, chupándolo, besándolo y brindándole todos esos mimos y caricias que él anteriormente le había prodigado.

Esto enloqueció a Bruce, ahora él era quien acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño mientras éste le masturbaba con los labios; los jadeos y gemidos del hombre predominaban en la habitación.

El niño disfrutaba de esto, era placentero y delicioso. Sujetó el miembro de Bruce con las dos manos, pasándolas algunas veces por sus testículos.

Loco por las sensaciones que esto le provocaba, e incapaz de esperar más, Bruce tomó al muchacho; sentado en la cama como se hallaba ahora, lo levantó y acomodándolo en su falo, lo hizo sentarse en él, volviendo a poseerlo.

Un grito emitido por los dos acompañó a esta acción, Bruce abrazó a su niño y lo guió de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez; los jadeos continuaban, los besos proseguían.

En un giro suave, pero rápido, volvió a colocarse sobre él, dejándolo cómodamente recostado en los almohadones. Su respiración estaba fuera de control, la excitación los tenía cerca de un nuevo clímax, todo en compañía de promesas de amor eterno.

Volvieron a eyacular juntos; después de eso, Dick se acurrucó en él, Bruce lo refugió en sus brazos.

Así pasaron juntos toda la noche.

Algo nuevo había pasado entre sus dos amos, se decía Alfred al verlos a la mañana siguiente aun más cariñosos que antes. Parecían una pareja de recién casados en plena luna de miel; el buen mayordomo estaba 100 seguro de que si no estuviese él presente, pasarían cosas más allá de esos besos profundos y apasionados que constantemente se daban.

Y eso le quedó aun más claro cuando en los días posteriores se encontraba con que solo una habitación había sido usada; ya fuera la de Bruce o la de Dick, pero era obvio que los dos dormían en una sola cama.

-Debería mudar las cosas del señorito a la habitación principal-Llegó a pensar con una sonrisita pícara.

Pasaron unos días, en los cuales Batman continuó inmerso en su investigación personal.

Una noche, al volver a la cueva, notó que en el computador aparecía una llamada.

Era de la línea de La atalaya.

Suspirando de fastidio se acercó al aparato y contestó. Superman apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó secamente.

-Nada, solo que no te has reportado en varios días, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué no lo ves?

-Sí, ya me doy cuenta-Repuso el otro sin incomodarse ante la actitud del murciélago, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a ella-Como sea, ¿crees que te desocuparás pronto?-Batman hizo un gesto que claramente quería decir "¿por qué?"-Se nos ha presentado un problema difícil. Al parecer, alguien está robando resquicios de la tecnología de Cadmus y no logramos dar con su identidad y paradero, nos vendría bien tu ayuda.

-No puedo.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-Batman no respondió-Sabes que no te molestaría si no fuera importante, en verdad te necesitamos.

-Dile a otro.

-Pero…de acuerdo, nos veremos luego-Y el hombre de acero cesó la comunicación.

Batman apagó el computador y se quitó la máscara.

-No es necesario que hagas a un lado a la liga por mí.

Bruce se giró y se encontró a Dick.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-Dijo tiernamente-Deberías estar cenando.

-Quise esperarte-Repuso con una sonrisa. Se acercó a él-No deberías dejar de lado el resto de tus compromisos por cuidarme…o por seguirlo a él.

-Sabes que para mí tú eres lo más importante.

Dick se abrazó a él, ocultando su sonrojo.

-Gracias…pero eres uno de los miembros fundadores, ellos también necesitan de tu ayuda.

-Pero no quiero dejarte solo, y menos cuando ese maldito esta cerca. Ellos pueden arreglárselas.

-Pues parecía que no. En verdad, no tienes que estar siempre haciendo de mi guardaespaldas.

-Pero Dick…

-J'onn me dijo que debía recuperar el ritmo normal de mi vida, y creo que eso también va para ti. No puedes detener todo por no dejarme solo-Bruce lo miró-La liga es parte importante de tu vida (a pesar de que dices que solo piensas ayudarlos ocasionalmente), no les des la espalda por mi culpa, me haría sentir muy mal. Además hemos entrenado mucho, no estoy desvalido, puedo cuidarme bien.

El hombre exhaló un suspiro.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con él otra vez. En serio, ¿por qué siempre debes salirte con la tuya?

El chico sonrió pícaramente.

Pasaron 4 días desde que Batman salió a asistir la investigación de La liga.

El caso era tan complicado que desgraciadamente ocupaba todo el tiempo de los implicados, Bruce solo conseguía comunicarse de vez en cuando para saludar a su adorado ángel y ver que se encontrara bien.

Salvo estos escasos momentos de dicha, el resto del tiempo pasaba lenta y aburridamente. Dick extrañaba sobremanera a Bruce, e incluso se reprochaba el haberlo alentado a ayudarlos, pero no debía ser egoísta. Bruce se había convertido en Batman con el fin de hacer justicia y combatir el crimen; esto era algo importante para él y si el caso del que se ocupaba La liga era tan importante, el chico no podía actuar de manera caprichosa con el tiempo de su amado.

-¿Desea que le traiga un vaso de leche caliente señorito?-Preguntó Alfred al niño, quien se hallaba intentando leer algo en el estudio.

-No, gracias Al. Ya es muy tarde, creo que mejor iré a dormir-Repuso levantándose del asiento y dejando el libro en su estante.

-No se preocupe por el señor Bruce, sé que resolverá ese caso rápidamente y volverá a casa pronto.

-Eso espero-Suspiró el chico-No sabes cuanta falta me hace.

-Me lo imaginó-Dijo amablemente el hombre.

-Será mejor que vaya a mi cuarto, gracias por todo Alfred.

-Le subiré la leche de todas formas joven Dick, le hará bien, verá como duerme mejor después de beberlo.

-Está bien-Sonrió, luego subió la escalera.

La noche se veía tranquila y serena, Dick miraba su denso manto tachonado de brillantes estrellas por la ventana del corredor de las habitaciones.

Pensó en Bruce y suspiró. ¡Vaya que lo extrañaba!

Dio media vuelta y se siguió su camino, volviendo a reñirse por convencerlo de volver a La atalaya.

De repente algo ocurrió; sin motivo alguno las luces se apagaron. Esto sobresaltó al muchacho, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, no había tormenta, el cielo nocturno no presentaba nubes.

Una sensación extraña le invadió, ligeramente asustado dio un paso hacia atrás.

Chocó con algo.

Un fuerte brazo lo atrapó por la cintura, una enorme mano le cubrió la boca.

Dick se sobresaltó…un aroma de sándalo y maderas le impregnó.

-No…no puede ser…

-Hola Robin-Saludó una voz glacial detrás de él.

¡OK, espero los cebollazos!

¡¡TEEN TITANS FOREVER!!


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola!, ¡sigamos con la historia!

Capitulo 13.

No era momento de dejarse llevar por el pánico.

Como sus brazos estaban libres del inesperado agarre de Slade, Dick le propinó un gran golpe con el codo en las costillas, consiguiendo así aflojar la presión y menguar un poco la fuerza de su captor, zafándose y alejándose de él.

Asustado, recorrido por un leve temblor que se esforzó por dominar, le encaró.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

-¿…hago aquí?, una pregunta que está de más, ¿no lo crees? He venido por ti.

El chico lo veía con ojos asesinos y en postura defensiva, no iba a permitir que se le acercara de nuevo.

-Al parecer no has sabido valorar todo lo que hice por ti, todo lo que te di- Continuó con ese maldito tono tan exasperadamente cordial-Por lo visto decidiste desechar todo lo que te enseñé...; y yo que siempre te demostré cuanto te amo.

-¡¿Enseñarme?! ¡¿Lo que me diste, lo que me hiciste?! ¡¡¡Lo que me hiciste!!! ¡Maldito! ¡¡¡Tú me violaste!!!

Slade negaba lentamente con la cabeza acompañando cada movimiento con un chasquido de su lengua, luego comenzó a avanzar hacia Dick, éste se sobresaltó, pero continuó a la defensiva a la vez que retrocedía lentamente.

-Te equívocas mi querido aprendiz. Hice mucho por ti, ¿o acaso no te enseñé a obtener todo lo que querías?, ¿a crear planes perfectos?, mi intención era llevarte por la senda del éxito para llegar alto, para obtener poder, control. Y sobre esa acusación falsa; solo compartimos buenos momentos juntos-Con un movimiento veloz llegó ante él y le tomó de la barbilla-¿O acaso vas a negar que pasamos unas noches deliciosas juntos?

El niño le soltó una fuerte patada que lo mandó lejos.

-¡¡¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARME!!!

-Lamento encontrarte ahora tan poco cooperativo Robin, después de todos esos bellos momentos. Aun recuerdo el sonido de tu respiración, agitada cada vez que te besaba…-El temblor del muchacho se hizo más evidente-Sí, y como te estremecías cuando te tocaba, y te despojaba de la ropa poco a poco…, temblabas, igual que ahora…

-C…cállate…

-Y tus gritos, ¿Cómo poder olvidarlos?, esos excitantes gemidos…cada vez que te penet…

-¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Cállate ya!! ¡¡No quiero oírte!!-Gritó cubriéndose los oídos.

Slade, al ver que había roto su defensa, se abalanzó sobre él, pero Dick reaccionó a tiempo y le lanzó otra patada directa al pecho que lo hizo caer de espaldas. El muchacho recuperó su postura, agitado y furioso.

-¡Vaya…!-Susurró Slade poniéndose de pie-Veo que has mejorado.

-Antes hiciste de mí lo que querías por que me tenías con las manos atadas; pero ahora es diferente…mis amigos están a salvo, ya no tienes rehenes con los cuales amenazarme, así que no voy a detenerme…se acabó Slade… ¡soy libre para deshacerme de ti!

Slade rió.

-¡Que ínfulas!, debo admitir que había olvidado lo testarudo que eres, me mal acostumbre al jovencito complaciente en el que te había convertido. Tienes razón, ahora no hay rehenes…

-¡Señorito Dick!-Se escuchó gritar a Alfred, que venía subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, pues había oído todo el escándalo-¡¿Está usted bien?!

-Alfred…-Musitó el joven cuando lo vio llegar al corredor; Slade sacó una pistola (no una común, obviamente, sino uno de esos artefactos creados por él) y disparó contra el mayordomo que, cayó hacia atrás con una especie de estaca metálica en el hombro izquierdo, la cual emitía descargas eléctricas.

-¡¡Alfred!!-El chico corrió al lado del hombre-¿Estás bien?

-Como te decía Robin-Siguió Slade-No tengo rehenes, pero no los necesito para hacer que vuelvas a mí-Caminó hacia él.

-¡S…señorito…huya…aléjese de él!

-¡Pero Alfred…!

-¡Yo estaré bien…es usted a quien quiere!, ¡váyase...! ¡¿O que cuentas entregaré…al señor Bruce?!

De repente, Slade tomó el brazo del muchacho bruscamente y lo haló hacia él.

-No te preocupes-Dijo éste a Alfred-Solo dile que volvió con su dueño.

Dick le propinó un golpe al cuello, consiguiendo liberarse y salir huyendo. Slade se recuperó lo más pronto que pudo y lo miró alejarse.

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres. Esto hará más divertido el reencuentro-Y haciendo a Alfred a un lado con una patada, partió siguiendo al muchacho.

Se hacía llamar Doctor William Wilson.

Era un ex – laboratorista que trabajó durante 20 años en industrias S.T.A.R. Durante este tiempo estuvo al tanto de los movimientos del proyecto Cadmus de manera secreta, posteriormente renunció al puesto.

A partir de ese momento, desde el laboratorio que había montado en su casa, monitoreó y hackeó las computadoras de Cadmus logrando robar los proyectos descartados de este grupo y aprovechándolos en su beneficio. Con esto consiguió hacerse de un ejército de quimeras, mitad tecnología cibernética, mitad mezclas genéticas.

Y solo gracias a Batman, que observó el caso minuciosamente cuando el resto del la liga se lo expuso, encontrando así las pistas que los demás pasaron por alto; lograron dar con la identidad y ubicación de este megalómano, (que astutamente lograba mantenerse oculto), demostrando que un cerebro bien entrenado es superior a todos los grandes superpoderes del universo juntos.

La liga se encontraba en estos momentos combatiendo a los esbirros de Wilson; Batman estaba con ellos.

De pronto su comunicador parpadeó; el murciélago se sobresaltó al notarlo; esto solo significaba problemas.

Había pedido a Alfred que se comunicara con él directamente si algo ocurría; realmente esperaba que no fuese necesario, pero era mejor estar prevenido.

El pobre mayordomo, aun herido como estaba, había conseguido enviar la señal de alerta a su señor, era una fortuna que siempre fuera tan previsor y cargara con la unidad de comunicación en el bolsillo interior de su saco.

Los peores temores del caballero nocturno le asaltaron al ver el parpadeo del aparato.

Lo más rápido que pudo, despachó a la criatura con la que se hallaba peleando; tras dejarlo fuera de combate, gritó a Superman.

-¡Encárguense de lo demás!

-¿Ocurre algo?-Inquirió el kriptoniano, preocupado al verlo salir tan intempestivamente de la pelea.

Pero Batman no respondió. Abordó su avión y se alejó del lugar a toda velocidad.

Dick logró llegar al recibidor, pero rápidamente fue interceptado por Slade quien intentó de nuevo la captura; el chico se defendió de manera excelente, propinándole certeros golpes y patadas, y esquivando los que éste le lanzaba. Los resultados del entrenamiento eran muy evidentes.

-Así que el murciélago te ha enseñado nuevos trucos, ¿no es así?-Dijo poniéndose de pie parsimoniosamente, quitándose la máscara al tiempo que de su boca escurría un denso hilo de sangre-Pero, según sé no es lo único que te ha dado…-De un movimiento rápido e inesperado por Dick, Slade logró sujetarle el antebrazo derecho y estirárselo hacia atrás aplicándole una llave, acercando más el cuerpo del niño hacia el suyo, sujetándolo por la espalda le susurró al oído-Sé bien que tu traición va más allá de solo despreciar mi guía y alejarte de mí. Te has acostado con él, ¿verdad?-Siseó venenosa y furiosamente-¡¡No puedes mentirme!!-El chico forcejeaba salvajemente para liberarse-Pero ya te lo había dicho Robin…eres mío, ¡¡¡me perteneces!!! Y no permitiré que nadie más te ponga una mano encima-Llevó su mano libre a la entrepierna del muchacho y comenzó a masajearla con rudeza y crueldad.

Los gritos de dolor de Dick resonaron en la mansión.

-Al parecer debo volver a marcarte como de mi propiedad. Pensaba tomarte cuando volviéramos a casa, pero será bueno dejarle muy claro a ese estúpido quien es tu dueño-Lo tiró boca abajo en el piso y se colocó sobre él, frotó lentamente su endurecido pene, aun cubierto por la ropa, entre los glúteos del niño.

-¡¡¡Basta!!!

-Solo lamento haber cortado la electricidad-Volvió a sisear rozándole el cuello con los labios ensangrentados-Así el mensaje habría sido más claro-Añadió echando una fugaz mirada a las cámaras de seguridad colocadas en las esquinas de la estancia-En fin, de todas formas, creo que con su habilidad deductiva lo entenderá.

Dick aún luchaba por liberarse mientras Slade le acariciaba el pecho.

¡¡¡TEEN TITANS FOREVER!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.

-Debemos estar realmente desesperados para hacer esto-Dijo Raven, que, acompañada de sus amigos llegaba a la azotea del edificio de policía de Ciudad Gótica, en dónde se encontraba la batiseñal.

-Es el plan perfecto-Insistía Bestita-Encendemos la señal, Batman aparece y le pedimos hablar con Robin, luego le pedimos perdón, volvemos a La torre y comemos pizza.

-Suena muy simple-Dijo Starfire.

-Suena tonto-Replicó Raven-Esto que estamos por hacer se halla tipificado como delito, ¿Qué tal si nos atrapan y acabamos en la cárcel?

-¡Ay, por favor Raven!-Repuso el chico verde-Sería el colmo de nuestra mala suerte, además, si nos atrapan encendiéndola no nos vamos a dejar capturar, ¿o sí?

-Genial, ahora seremos fugitivos.

-Es la única forma de hablar con Robin-Dijo Cyborg serio y cortante-Hagámoslo.

-¡Hey, miren!-Exclamó Star señalando al cielo.

El avión de Batman pasaba volando a toda marcha.

-O tal vez esa sea otra solución-Dijo Raven al verlo.

-¡Titanes vamos!-Exclamó Cyborg corriendo a la orilla del edificio y saltando al vacío para después ser sujetado de las manos por Starfire, quien voló siguiendo al aeroplano negro; Raven y Chico bestia (convertido en halcón) fueron detrás de ellos.

Slade continuaba paseando sus manos por el cuerpo de Dick.

Bruscamente lo giró boca arriba, pues deseaba ver su rostro cuando lo poseyera de nuevo y que el niño le mirará a los ojos en todo momento; planeaba desvestirlo parcialmente para penetrarlo, pero al mirarlo, al admirar sus bellos labios carnosos y dulces, fue vencido por la tentación y lo besó.

Esto fue aprovechado por el muchacho para tirarle una terrible mordida en la boca; Slade se agitó tratando de desprenderse de él; Dick al verse algo liberado del peso del hombre, logró zafar una pierna y soltarle un rodillazo en el endurecido miembro.

-¡Maldito!-Gritó ahogadamente Slade haciéndose a un lado por reflejo. Dick se escabulló, se puso en pie con dificultad (pues le dolía un poco la entrepierna por la tortura que aquel le había hecho) y con esfuerzo le dio otra patada en el rostro haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

Por desgracia, aún adolorido por el maltrato recibido, el chico perdió el equilibrio y también cayó.

Slade se levantó lo más rápido que le fue posible.

-Ya veo…-Se limpió la sangre de la cara con la mano y volvió a colocarse la máscara-Debo ser más enérgico contigo, ¡tu rebeldía ya me está cansando!

Volvió a abalanzarse en dirección del muchacho, pero de pronto un estruendo de varios vidrios rompiéndose llenó el lugar; ambos giraron hacia el origen del estruendo, solo para ver al caballero nocturno entrando de golpe por una ventana, balanceándose con su cable, llegando hasta Slade y pateándole de lleno en el tórax, enviándolo como resultado hasta las escaleras.

Después de esto, el murciélago se quedo ahí, de pie, cubierto por completo con su largo y oscuro manto, observando al canalla fijamente.

-No esperaba verte…-Musitó con molestia Slade mientras se incorporaba. Batman no respondió, solo le veía con todo el odio que profesaba hacia ese ser tan bajo y despreciable.

Slade se lanzó contra él y el murciélago respondió a la agresión.

-¡Ya no está!-Exclamó Starfire cuando se acercaban a la mansión sobre el risco y no vieron el avión. Lo que ella no sabía es que por medio del control remoto, Batman lo hizo ir directamente a la parte trasera de la roca en donde se hallaba la entrada del hangar en la baticueva.

-Es imposible-Pensaba Cyborg-Es verdad que iba a gran velocidad, pero aun así le seguimos bien el paso… ¡no puede desaparecer tan de repente!

-Descendió ahí-Afirmó Raven señalando al enorme caserón. Cyborg observaba desconcertado.

-¡Bajemos!-Ordenó el líder interino-Tal vez podamos ayudar-Y llevado por Starfire, Cyborg bajó, seguido por Chico bestia y Raven.

En el recibidor de la mansión Wayne se llevaba a cabo una encarnizada lucha a muerte.

Slade peleaba con toda su fuerza con el único fin de matar a Batman; para él, el murciélago representaba un obstáculo que librar, un impedimento que evitaba el que Robin y él estuviesen juntos, y además había osado manchar a su pequeña propiedad, a tomar lo que era suyo.

Deseaba matarlo y lo haría enfrente de Robin, así el muchacho entendería de una vez por todas quien era su amo.

Por su parte, Batman despreciaba a Slade por obvias razones, y aunque su ser era invadido también por terribles deseos de venganza, procuraba controlarse; Dick ya le había salvado una vez de convertirse en un asesino y solo por él evitaría acabar con la miserable vida de su oponente; pero eso no evitaría que le diera a Slade una increíble paliza (más grave que la que le diera aquella vez), para después refundirlo en el agujero más hondo de Arkham, del cual jamás saldría.

Los golpes eran atroces, las patadas demoledoras, cada contacto debía por lo menos provocar una fractura considerable en el receptor del mismo, cada movimiento tornaba más peligrosa la contienda.

Entrando por la ventana rota llegaron Los titanes, solo para encontrarse con el espectáculo más insólito de sus vidas. Batman; el caballero nocturno, estaba ahí peleando con quien menos esperaban.

-¡¡Slade!!-Exclamaron los cuatro al unísono.

Dick, quien se hallaba en el piso observando pasmado la pelea, reaccionó al escucharlos, girándose para verlos; ¡no podía creerlo!, ¡nunca imaginó que ellos estarían ahí!

-¿Pero qué…?-Soltó Cyborg a medias mientras miraba a los dos hombres matarse. Chico bestia reparó en Dick (que los miraba sorprendido), al notar que estaba algo lastimado se acercó a él.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El chico no pudo responder.

-¿Qué hace Slade aquí?-Inquirió ahora Raven.

-No lo sé…-Susurró Starfire.

Cyborg seguía viendo la pelea, con los puños apretados, sin saber como reaccionar; luego miró a Dick.

-Tú eres Richard Grayson ¿verdad?, el hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne.

Dick asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-¡¿El millonario?!-Exclamó Bestita.

-¡¿Sabes que está ocurriendo?! ¡¿Por qué Slade está aquí?!-Dick no respondió, no tenía cabeza para ello, y por lo visto Cyborg tampoco; estaba desesperado, pues pensaba alcanzar a Batman podrían al fin contactar con Robin, pero en lugar de eso se encontraban ahí, en el recibidor de la mansión Wayne, viendo como el murciélago se enfrentaba a Slade…Slade, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, ¿Cómo es qué después de lo ocurrido, cuando todos le creían muerto, reaparecía y precisamente ahí?-¡Vamos, dime! ¡¿Qué hace Slade aquí?!-Le exigió al chico tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo frente a él.

Pero Dick solo lo observó por un momento, para después desviar su mirada de nueva cuenta a la batalla. En ese instante la sospecha invadió la mente de Cyborg.

Slade…después de todo, si volvía, era casi seguro que buscaría de nuevo a Batman y a Robin para vengarse, si estaba ahí… ¿acaso sería qué…?

De repente algo pasó. Cyborg había echado a andar su radar, trabajando en conjunto con su sistema de análisis biorítmico desde que llegaron a Ciudad Gótica; esto con el fin de, si fallaba el plan de Bestita (lo cual era lo más probable), tenerlo como plan "B", de esta forma, el chico cibernético intentaba captar la señal de Robin, si eso ocurría la seguirían hasta dar con él.

Y cuando menos lo pensó, éste se había encendido, reaccionando a las ondas cerebrales y el ritmo cardiaco del chico que tenía en sus manos.

-¡¡¡No puede ser!!!-Pensó, pero así era, los resultados eran los mismos, los signos coincidían.

Cyborg comprendió todo...ahora entendía por qué Slade se hallaba ahí…ese chico, el joven que tenía entre sus manos…era Robin.

Slade debió descubrir su identidad cuando lo mantuvo cautivo y ahora volvía a buscarlo, a él y a su mentor para cobrar venganza…no podía creerlo… ¡ese tipo parecía estar siempre a un paso delante de ellos!

Miró a Dick; estaba algo golpeado, pálido y sí, asustado. Miraba hacia la batalla casi sin perder detalle; y cada que sus ojos se posaban sobre Slade una llama de odio e ira infinita parecía encenderse.

Luego Cyborg miró a Batman… ¿Cómo era posible que él fuese el millonario Bruce Wayne?, detrás de esto se escondía con toda seguridad una gran historia… ¡pero este no era el momento para pensar en ello!

Esperaba que sus amigos no sacaran las mismas conjeturas que él; debía ayudar a Dick, encubrirlo, así que para conseguirlo debía tratarlo como a un civil; tenía que llevarlo a un lugar seguro…eso era lo mejor.

-¿Hay alguien más en la casa?-Preguntó al joven con el tono que emplearía con cualquier otro ciudadano en riesgo; el chico asintió al recordar a Alfred y que necesitaba ayuda. Miró elocuentemente las escaleras.

Cyborg entendiendo el mensaje, dijo.

-Vayamos con él, ¡Titanes en marcha!

-Pero…-Dijo Starfire señalando a la pelea.

-Él puede solo, ¡vamos!

Dick, quien pensaba lo mismo que Starfire, razonó con la respuesta de Cyborg. Era verdad, Bruce podía arreglárselas perfectamente contra ese demente.

En estos momentos quien necesitaba asistencia era Alfred.

Slade continuaba peleando con Batman, conteniendo lo mejor que podía los golpes salvajes que le asestaba.

De pronto vio a Los titanes corriendo hacia las escaleras junto con Robin.

Esto lo encolerizó aún más.

-¡No!-Exclamó con furia y firmeza, apuntándoles con su arma; Batman desvió el brazo de Slade aplicándole una llave, pero esta ya se había disparado. Por fortuna el tiro salió muy alto y Raven había puesto un escudo de energía negra entre ellos y el disparo para mayor seguridad.

Los chicos subieron las escaleras a toda velocidad llegando con Alfred; Cyborg comenzó a darle atención médica.

Mientras tanto Batman continuó apaleando a su enemigo, descargando contra éste toda la furia que le provocaba.

Slade intentaba defenderse, pero ya no podía más…parecía inútil, éste último acto de ruindad de su parte había enardecido aún más al ya furioso murciélago; su fuerza aumentó por ello, sus puños eran como plomo, las patadas despiadadas; si seguía así acabaría por destrozarle los huesos por completo.

Slade no era tonto (se puede decir que su cerebro era casi equiparable al del caballero nocturno), sabía perfectamente que más valía retirarse para preparar una nueva batalla que quedarse ahí para no solo perder a Robin, sino hasta la libertad y la movilidad del cuerpo. Lanzando una bomba de humo inició la retirada.

Pero obviamente esto no detuvo a Batman. Su preparación y entrenamiento extremo en artes marciales y la costumbre de usar humo para cubrirse, le hacían moverse en él con facilidad. Pudo detectar hacia dónde escapaba Slade y seguirlo sin problemas.

Slade corrió hacia la parte trasera de la mansión, atravesando el terreno lo más rápido que sus heridas le permitían.

Batman le seguía muy de cerca. También se hallaba herido por la pelea, pero su afán de encerrar al maldito bastardo, de alejarlo definitivamente de su amado Dick, le hacía despreciar el dolor e ignorarlo por completo.

Slade llegó al borde del risco; el mar rugía debajo de él; oprimiendo un botón de un dispositivo en su cinturón llamó a su nave.

Batman se aproximaba, al verlo, Slade sacó de nueva cuenta su arma y le apuntó.

El murciélago al verlo aplicó un movimiento evasivo a la vez que lanzaba el batarang para desarmarlo.

La estaca metálica disparada por Slade pasó lejos de Batman.

El batarang golpeó certeramente al otro en la muñeca haciéndole soltar la pistola, pero también le hizo perder el equilibrio, de modo que después de trastabillar, Slade cayó del risco en dirección a los arrecifes que yacían abajo.

Batman corrió al borde y lo observó. La densa espuma marina y las salvajes olas cubrían las rocas una y otra vez.

No se veía rastro alguno de Slade.

Insatisfecho, el murciélago volvió con paso lento a la mansión y, pese a que se encontraba cojeando levemente de la pierna izquierda, aún así, no hizo caso de su dolor o sus heridas y volvió a lado del ser que amaba.

Cyborg se había encargado de sacarle la estaca metálica y curar la herida, además de chequear sus signos y el estado total de su cuerpo después de la descarga. Por fortuna el daño no había sido grande (la estaca emitía un choque eléctrico al primer contacto con la víctima, para después permanecer inactiva. Solo Slade, con un sensor ubicado en el arma, podía enviar otras más cuando lo dispusiera, pero al centrar su atención en Robin se olvidó por completo del mayordomo, logrando sin proponérselo, que el daño a éste no fuera severo).

Durante todo este período, el chico cibernético trató a Dick como a un civil más, prestándole atención solo cuando fue su turno de ser curado. Cuando Batman volvió, Cyborg trató de atenderlo, pero éste se negó. Comprendiendo que quizá era mejor dejarlos solos, Cyborg ordenó la retirada.

Minutos después de eso llegó Leslie Thompkins, llamada por Bruce. Fue responsabilidad de la doctora terminar lo que Cyborg había iniciado y curar al digno y orgulloso murciélago. Después de eso tuvo que retirarse (pues su clínica no puede pasar mucho tiempo sin ella), encargando a Dick el cuidado de los dos hombres y prometiendo volver a revisarlos en cuanto le fuera posible.

El sol entraba a raudales por el ventanal roto del recibidor de la mansión Wayne.

Era la mañana siguiente del caos. Alfred se encontraba descansando en la cama de la habitación principal.

Dick terminó de limpiarle nuevamente la herida, después de vendarlo salió del cuarto y tomó rumbo al suyo, pues ahí (después de mucho pelear) había logrado Leslie acomodar a Bruce para curarlo.

Apenas dio unos pasos cuando se topó con él; estaba de pie, vendado de una pierna, el tórax y el talle, el brazo derecho, la mano izquierda y la cabeza; mirándolo.

-¿Está bien?-Inquirió al chico refiriéndose a Alfred.

-¡Bruce!, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡Leslie dijo que debías permanecer en reposo!, ahora vuelve a la cama y quédate ahí.

-¿Contigo?-Dijo pícaramente. El niño se sonrojó un poco.

-Vuelve a la habitación.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te enojes-Replicó sonriendo y volvió a ella en compañía de Dick.

Después de hacer que se recostara (lo cual fue un triunfo), comenzó a revisar los vendajes, pero como hacía poco que Leslie se los había puesto hubo poco que hacer. Solo tuvo que ajustarlos, pues Bruce, al levantarse y moverse los había aflojado un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Bruce cuando Dick revisaba el vendaje de su pecho.

-Mejor que tú sí-Repuso con una sonrisa. Bruce le sonrió de vuelta, pero insistió.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-Murmuró con ternura.

Dick se detuvo un momento, suspiró y luego dijo.

-Admito que tuve miedo…-Susurró-…pero…creo que siempre será así y nada puedo hacer para evitarlo.

-Ya lo has hecho. Lo enfrentaste, peleaste contra él y lo mantuviste a raya. Lograste darle pela pese a tu miedo y saliste victorioso, si me lo preguntas yo diría que lo has superado.

Le acarició el rostro; Dick sonrió aún más ampliamente y posó su pequeña mano sobre la de él.

-Muy oportunos tus amigos-Continuó el hombre.

-Sí… ¿Qué harían aquí?, su llegada me causó una gran sorpresa.

-Me venían siguiendo desde el centro. Al parecer estaban sobre el edificio de policía.

-¿Sabías que te seguían y se los permitiste?

-No tenía tiempo que perder en evadirlos, habían asuntos de mayor importancia-Volvió a acariciarle el rostro.

-¿Qué estarían haciendo en el edifico de policía?

-Creo que pretendían encender la señal, quizá para hablar contigo.

-¿Tú crees?-Inquirió el muchacho y una leve chispa brilló en sus ojos.

-Sí-Contestó-Como te dije…te extrañan.

Dick quedó pensativo un momento, luego volviendo a la realidad, pasó su mano por el cabello de Bruce.

-Duérmete, necesitas descansar.

-No estoy cansado-Protestó con ligera testarudez. Dick lo besó en los labios.

-No discutas.

-De acuerdo-Cedió Bruce complacido por la forma que tenía el chico de terminar las discusiones.

Bruce por fin se durmió, y solo por que Dick accedió a recostarse a su lado. Después de unos minutos el joven se levantó, pues temía que si él también se dormía pudiese lastimar a su querido Bruce con algún movimiento entre sueños.

Salió de la habitación y bajó a la cocina, ahora que Alfred se hallaba convaleciente era su deber atenderlos en todo, así que estaba decidido a prepararles algo bueno de comer para cuando despertaran.

Oyó el timbre de la puerta principal. Extrañado revisó el monitor que recibía la imagen de la cámara colocada en la entrada. Una persona alta y de hombros anchos, enfundada en un conjunto deportivo de pantalón y sudadera con capucha (la cual traía puesta) se hallaba en ella.

Conocía perfectamente a esa persona; le había visto miles de veces usar ese tipo de ropa para disfrazar su cuerpo metálico. Fue y abrió la puerta.

Cyborg le miró, después de unos instantes dijo.

-H…hola.

-Hola-Repuso Dick, esbozando una tímida sonrisa-Pasa-El chico cibernético obedeció dubitativo-Esperaba que vinieras.

-¿En verdad?-Inquirió Cy algo confundido-¿Por qué?

-Pude notarlo-Respondió cerrando la puerta-Hiciste un análisis biorítmico anoche…a mí. Me descubriste.

Cyborg sonrió apenado.

-Lo siento…no quise ser entrometido.

-Está bien, sé que podemos confiar en ti. Te agradezco que ayudaras a Alfred y que nos encubrieras con los chicos.

-Para qué son los amigos.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Así que…Richard Grayson… ¿eh?, quien lo diría…-Dijo Cyborg con una risita nerviosa-Nunca me imaginé que Bruce Wayne pudiera ser Batman…es decir… ¡hablan tan mal de él en esas revistas de sociedad y a veces se comporta tan…!

-Lo sé-Intervino Dick-Pero así logra encubrirse a la perfección.

-¡Pues vaya que lo consigue!-Exclamó el muchacho con una sonrisa-¡En verdad yo nunca lo habría imaginado!, aunque debo admitir que debí suponerlo…digo, ¿de que otro modo costearían todos esos artefactos que usan los dos?, ¡es increíble!

Volvieron a sonreír.

Dick lo guió a la cocina, la cual era amplia y elegante, con piso de duela y una barra de azulejo y madera en el medio con sus respectivos bancos, un pequeño ante comedor yacía al lado derecho del lugar mientras que los muebles de cocina, cromados y de última tecnología, ocupaban las orillas restantes.

-¿Qué hacían sobre el cuartel de policía?

-¿Cómo sup…? ¡Ah!, seguro él te lo dijo.

Dick se dirigió al refrigerador, un enorme aparato de dos puertas, y sacó un par de sodas tendiéndole una a Cyborg.

-Gracias-Luego retomando el tema, dijo-La verdad…seguíamos un plan de Chico bestia.

-¿Un plan?-Preguntó el joven de lo más extrañado, ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que los chicos decidieran llevar a cabo un plan del chico verde, siendo que éste (hablando con sinceridad), siempre tenía las ideas más locas y descabelladas? ¡Tenían que estar muy desesperados!-¿Para qué?

-Para comunicarnos contigo-Dick lo escuchaba con aún más atención-Después de…de esa noche…-Dijo cyborg haciendo alusión al último golpe que Robin dio para Slade-Nos dimos cuenta de todo…

Al oír esto Dick se sobresaltó, un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo y sin notarlo apretó la lata de soda un poco más fuerte de lo debido.

-…descubrimos las sondas nano tecnológicas con las que Slade nos había contaminado-Aclaró Cyborg con la mirada fija en su bebida y sin notar (o por lo menos aparentando no haberlo notado) la reacción de su amigo-Y entendimos que lo que hacías era por que él te obligaba. Te hacía actuar como criminal a cambio de no hacernos daño.

Dick suspiró tranquilo.

-No podíamos creerlo…fuimos muy ciegos. Todos estamos arrepentidos por haber desconfiado de ti…en especial Raven. Lamentamos mucho todo el mal entendido. Quisimos comunicarnos contigo, pero es prácticamente imposible.

-Sí…-Repuso el muchacho conteniendo la alegría que le daba el escuchar a Cyborg hablar de sus compañeros y el hecho de que todos desearan su regreso.-La señal de comunicación es…es privada.

-Sí, lo noté…-Cyborg no sabía como seguir, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.-Así que… ¿Qué dices?... ¿volverás con nosotros?

¡¡¡Sí!!! Era la respuesta que Dick estaba ansioso de gritar, pero no era propio de alguien con su carácter (o por lo menos así lo consideraba). Conteniéndose todo lo que le era posible respondió.

-Es probable. Claro, no será pronto, pues no quiero abandonar a Bruce y a Alfred en éstos momentos. En cuanto se recuperen iré a Jump City.

Cyborg sonreía a todo lo que daba. En un arrebato le tomó de las manos.

-¡¡Que bien!! ¡¡Me alegra tanto oír eso!!-De pronto reparó en lo que estaba haciendo, sonrojado agregó-Lo…lo siento…

-E…está bien, olvídalo-El chico comenzó a liberar sus manos de entre las de su amigo.

-¡Espera!-Objetó el otro sujetándolas de nuevo.

Dick miró al chico a los ojos. Había temido esto durante mucho tiempo; no quería enfrentarlo, pero por lo visto no tenía opción. Cyborg seguía mirándolo fijamente, ligeramente sonrojado y con las pupilas brillantes. Aun más nervioso que antes trató de hablar, pero sin éxito; después de pasar saliva logró decir.

-Sobre lo…sobre lo que te dije aquella noche…

-No te preocupes…-Interrumpió el joven-No me lo tomé en serio.

-Pero es que es en serio-Afirmó Cyborg con convicción. Dick se ruborizó, sin saber que hacer.-No he cambiado de parecer, mis sentimientos por ti siguen siendo los mismos…Te amo.

Ahora Dick realmente estaba angustiado. Deseaba reducirse de tamaño hasta desaparecer por completo.

-Cyborg…Víctor…yo…

-Lo sé, no digas nada, pude verlo anoche; al parecer ya estoy aprendiendo tus técnicas de detective.-Dick le interrogó con la mirada-Lo amas…a Bruce Wayne, ¿verdad?-Dick asintió. Cyborg sonrió-Creo que es lógico, digo…no es feo y tiene experiencia…-El joven de cabello oscuro bajó la mirada-Pero no renunciaré-Volvieron a mirarse-Entiendo que estés enamorado de él y quizá yo no tenga esperanza, pero aún así no me daré por vencido. Nadie puede culparme por intentarlo, ¿verdad?-Cyborg soltó con suavidad las manos del chico y se puso de pie-Bien…debo irme-Dijo intentando sonar jovial y natural-Debo volver con los chicos antes de que sospechen o Chico bestia destruya algo irremplazable.

Llegaron a la puerta principal.

-Entonces, ¿podemos contar contigo?

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento y su mutismo Dick respondió.

-Por supuesto.

Esto puso muy contento a Cyborg. Volvió a dibujarse en su rostro esa gran sonrisa y casi estuvo a punto de abrazarlo y besarlo. Con una risa nerviosa volvió a despedirse y se fue.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Dick quedó sumido en sus pensamientos. Sus amigos lo extrañaban, tal y como lo dijo Bruce; deseaban verlo y esperaban su regreso, algo que él también anhelaba con ansías.

Por otro lado estaba Cyborg. Seguía firme en su declaración y sus sentimientos (algo que lo halagaba en verdad), le apenaba que estuviese tan resuelto…no quería lastimarlo, temía que los dos sufrieran en vano. Como Bruce lo había dicho la otra vez; lo sentía por él, pues su corazón pertenecía a una sola persona.

Los meses pasaron y la recuperación de Bruce y Alfred se daba de manera prodigiosa.

Con las atenciones de Leslie y los cuidados de Dick, pronto los dos hombres comenzaron a mostrar mejoría y después pudieron, por fin, abandonar la cama (algo que agradecían ambos, pues así Alfred recuperó el control de su cocina y volver a preparar comida comestible, y no es que el muchacho no supiera cocinar, pero es que su menú era tan pequeño que pronto terminó por cansarlos); en breve se hallaban totalmente restablecidos.

Esto alegró mucho a Dick, pues amaba (aunque obvio, de formas muy diferentes) a estos dos hombres y verlos fuera de peligro era lo que más quería.

Pero también sentía cierta melancolía, pues esto significaba que ya no lo necesitarían, así que podría volver a Jump City…separándose de su amado Bruce.

Y no es que no quisiera volver con su equipo…sus amigos, pero le era un poco doloroso alejarse de él, lógico que no era para siempre y que se reunirían cada vez que les fuera posible, pero al estar constantemente ocupados eso quizá tomaría tiempo.

Más no había opción, debían retomar el curso de sus vidas. Bruce también tenía que reincorporarse a La liga y por más que quisiera no podía ni debía retenerle.

Así que, si no iban a verse por un tiempo, la última noche juntos debía ser especial.

Bruce pensaba lo mismo, así que después de la cena, se retiraron a la habitación principal (a la cual, por cierto, Alfred ya había mudado los objetos personales de Dick).

En cuanto la puerta se cerró ambos se abrazaron mientras se besaban profundamente.

Bruce desvestía al muchacho con desesperación; ansiaba sentir su tersa piel, recorrer con sus manos su exquisita desnudez, cubrir cada espacio de su delicado cuerpo con sus besos.

Dick hacía lo propio, comenzando por deshacerse del cinturón de Bruce, abriendo la cremallera del pantalón de su hombre con deseo; la sola idea del poderoso falo, punzante bajo la ropa, le hacía excitarse cada vez más.

Pronto estuvieron desnudos, acariciándose, llenándose de besos y arrancándose intensos jadeos y gemidos el uno al otro.

Recostando al niño sobre la alfombra, Bruce lo recorría con los labios, deteniéndose pro largo rato sobre los pezones a los cuales chupaba con pasión, mientras su mano masajeaba el juvenil pene haciéndole gritar de placer.

Esta sensación trastornaba al jovencito, quien se hallaba en éxtasis total. Revolvía el cabello de Bruce mientras clamaba su nombre con la respiración agitada; los labios de los amantes se buscaban ansiosos y sus lenguas se entrelazaban mientras los cuerpos se unían en un fuerte abrazo.

Con un dedo Bruce dilató con ternura y cuidado el ano del chico, hasta que estuvo listo para recibirlo; sin miramientos introdujo su endurecido miembro en la cavidad de Dick.

Los dos soltaron un grito al unísono, seguido por jadeos más continuos y ahogados; gemidos y juramentos de amor.

Después de un rato Bruce salió del cuerpo del niño y levantándolo le llevó a la cama, subiendo encima de él.

Volvió a penetrarlo, empujando vigorosa y constantemente; sosteniendo fuertemente sobre la cabeza del pequeño sus muñecas le levantó los brazos, dejando su pecho libre para saciar sus deseos. Besó y chupó cada centímetro de la piel sonrosada del tórax mientras el movimiento de su cadera no cesaba; Dick separaba las piernas lo más que le era posible para permitir que su amante entrara aún más. Bruce le tomó de la cintura, acomodándole de modo en que la penetración fuese más profunda; el pene del adulto se abría paso con rudeza e intensidad, los besos se hacían más profundos, los testículos de Bruce golpeaban los glúteos del chico mientras su abdomen, duro y bien moldeado, frotaba el falo del jovencito al compás de cada vaivén.

Los gritos intensos de los dos inundaban la habitación. Dick podía sentir el poderoso pene de su amante invadirlo más y más; abrió los ojos y miró a Bruce sobre él, moviéndose con fuerza, agitado, sudoroso, con la respiración entrecortada mientras el ritmo de su cuerpo aumentaba sin darle descanso.

El muchacho rodeó el cuello del hombre y lo besó en los labios; éste le correspondió, rozando su lengua con la suya, abrazándolo de la cintura y la espalda, dominándolo con su peso y presionándolo contra la cama, poseyéndolo por completo.

Ambos experimentaron un orgasmo juntos; derramándose el uno en el otro, la simiente de Bruce invadía el interior del niño quien al sentirlo se estremeció; el semen de Dick cubría el abdomen del hombre, resbalando lentamente por cada uno de sus torneados músculos.

Dick se deslizó para lamer la resbaladiza sustancia del cuerpo de su dueño; Bruce lo dejo que terminara para después sujetarlo, voltearlo boca abajo y devorarlo a besos desde la nuca hasta el suave ano, arrancándole gritos y estremecimientos mezclados con su nombre.

En este último rincón fue donde el adulto se demoró más, prodigando besos y paseando la lengua; luego se incorporó un poco, se acomodó sobre el niño y volvió a poseerlo con vigor.

El joven se revolvía bajo el peso del cuerpo de su amado, totalmente dominado y a su merced. Éste le penetraba con cierta rudeza, resultado de la emoción y el amor que lo embriagaba. Volvió a sostenerle los brazos en alto con una mano y a besar su espalda, mientras con la otra le masturbaba, pues deseaba sentir cada reacción de ese hermoso y juvenil miembro.

A cada embestida Dick gritaba; su pene, tierno y sensible, se endurecía a cada momento, sintiendo dolor por la presión de la mano opresora y el estar atrapado entre el peso de su cuerpo y la cama, pero era un dolor placentero y delicioso, haciéndole clamar por más.

Bruce obedecía a su ángel, aumentando la velocidad y fuerza en su cadera, entrando más en él y presionando aún más su cuerpo infantil.

Dick podía sentirlo, estaba a punto de venirse; Bruce al notarlo apretó el miembro del niño para que lo esperara; el jovencito se arqueó ante esto lanzando un gemido, cuando el hombre estuvo a punto del clímax volvió a masajear al chico, llegando juntos nuevamente al orgasmo.

El día había llegado, y a pesar de todo.

Dick estaba ansioso y nervioso ala vez.

Había bajado a la cueva después de haber desayunado y teniendo ya todo listo; se acercó al área dónde se guardaban los trajes, la abrió.

Ahí estaba…su uniforme.

El chico lo miró por largo rato, después lo tomó y lo observó. Con el traje en una mano y el antifaz en la otra, pasó otros largos minutos sumido en sus pensamientos.

Suspiró. Parecía tan lejano el tiempo en que lo había usado por última vez…recordó ese nefasto día y el horrible pensamiento que lo atormentó; en ese momento creyó que nunca volvería a usarlo…que nunca sería digno de portarlo de nuevo.

Pero él era digno de hacerlo, no había nadie más que lo mereciera.

Pleno de felicidad volvió a ponérselo. Se colocó el antifaz y se ajustó los guantes.

-Te queda muy bien-Robin se giró y vio a Batman detrás suyo.

-Gracias-Sonrió el joven. Batman se acercó a él-Te voy a extrañar-Susurró Robin.

-Y yo a ti-Repuso el murciélago-Pero procuraremos reunirnos cada que sea posible.

Robin asintió con la cabeza; el caballero nocturno lo acercó a sí y lo besó en los labios.

-Cuídate.

El niño volvió a asentir, luego se acercó a Alfred (que había bajado también) y lo abrazó.

-Buena suerte señorito.

-¡Gracias!, ¡nos veremos!

Robin montó en el cardenal (pues Batman tenía otro de repuesto en la cueva), se despidió de los dos hombres y salió.

Con dirección a Jump City.

En la torre "T" todo era monotonía.

Dado que el plan de Bestita no pudo ser llevado a cabo y, extrañados por que Cyborg, teniendo a Batman enfrente, ordenara la retirada en lugar de tratar de hablar con él, se daban a la tarea de poner en orden sus ideas y buscar otra alternativa para hablar con Robin.

Cyborg, por su parte, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido en su charla con Dick, esperando que lo que le dijo fuera verdad.

Tan abstraídos se hallaban todos que no notaron en el monitor que alguien había entrado en la torre.

Solo se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta del salón se abrió. Todos se giraron exaltados hacía ella…

Cuando vieron al "intruso" no lo podían creer.

-Hola.

-¡¡Robin!!-Exclamaron todos al unísono.

Starfire se abalanzó sobre él, estrujándolo de un abrazo, Chico bestia, transformado en perro, le daba vueltas ladrando y agitando la cola.

Raven se acercó tímidamente mientras Cyborg se aproximó sonriente.

-¡Bienvenido!-Exclamo el chico cibernético, Robin le sonrió.

Chico bestia, volviendo a la forma humana, dijo.

-¡Viejo!, ¡que gusto nos da verte!, ¡has venido para quedarte!, ¿verdad?

Robin los miró, iba a responder, pero…

-¡¡Oh, por favor, di que sí!!-Interrumpió Starfire-¡¡Sentimos mucho el habernos portado como "Lorbacks Snortocks" contigo, lo lamentamos de verdad, vuelve con nosotros por favor!!

-Yo…-Dijo Raven en un murmullo, cuando todos le prestaron atención, prosiguió-…yo…lamento mucho la forma en que me porté contigo…te acusé de algo terrible, no confié en ti…se supone que somos un equipo y sin embargo lo olvidé por completo y te traté como si no te conociera…Entiendo si no quieres dirigirme de nuevo la palabra, pero no desprecies a los demás y al equipo por mi culpa.

Robin se acercó a Raven y le colocó la mano en el hombro. La chica, quien tenía la mirada baja, la levantó y lo miró; él estaba sonriendo.

-Olvidémoslo todo, ¿está bien?

La joven asintió sonriendo también, se secó una lágrima y posó su mano sobre la de él.

Los demás Titanes estallaron de alegría.

-¡Oye viejo!, ¡debió ser muy difícil trabajara para Slade!-Soltó Bestita. Robin dio un leve respingo-¿Algún día nos contarás como fue eso?

-No lo creo…-Susurró el petirrojo, pensando que no se los diría nunca.

La alerta titán sonó. Los chicos miraron el monitor y luego a Robin, expectantes.

El joven esbozando una sonrisa dijo.

-Bien, ¿Qué estamos esperando?, ¡Titanes, al ataque!

-¡¡¡Síííí!!!

Y los cinco salieron de la torre a toda velocidad.

En un rincón a las afueras de la ciudad, recuperándose de sus múltiples heridas, un hombre observaba el monitor de su computadora.

-Nunca escaparás de mí Robin… ¡nunca!

FIN.

¡Sí ya sé lo que están pensando!, ¿Cómo puede ser el final si Slade sigue vivo?, pero recuerden que él es el gran enemigo de Robin y que ni él, ni Terra y ni siquiera Trigon pudieron eliminarlo.

¡Ay, me siento tan extraña ahora que ya lo he terminado!, creo que me la pasaré comiéndome las uñas de la pura ansiedad hasta que encuentre un proyecto nuevo, ¡¡¡me muero!!!

No quiero irme sin antes dedicarme a los agradecimientos, sí, sé que no estoy en la ceremonia del Oscar, pero tengo muchos a quienes dar las gracias y si me disculpan, aunque parezca una necedad, pero quiero hacerlo de uno por uno (disculpen el sufijo-prefijo-me fijo- en japonés, pero mi sister se hizo de la 1ª temporada de "one piece" subtitulada y estás cosas se pegan).

En primer lugar a mi hermanita Haoyoh Asakura. ¡Mis mejores ideas siempre vinieron de ella!, pues gracias a ella pude dar con el tema para escribir esta historia, además de que como mi beta reader personal me corrigió mis "horrores" y me dio muchas sugerencias, y en especial, nunca dejó que me desanimara.

Y a todos los que me leyeron, pero que no dejaron comentario (no, no es reclamo), muchas gracias por su atención y sobre todo por hacerme sentir tan valiosa (esto es en general, reviewers y no reviewers), nunca creí que una historia mía pudiese ser leída por tanta gente, no saben el bien que me han hecho con la simple acción de abrir esta página y regalarme unos minutos de su atención y sus vidas.

Y para todos aquellos que hayan comenzado a leerla después de que la he terminado, también les doy las gracias por llegar hasta aquí (no crean que por todo este mega choro ya no voy a revisar la bandeja de comentarios, si gustan decirme algo estaré gustosa de atenderlos).

¡Bueno!, dicen que el que mucho se despide pocas ganas tiene de irse (¡¡¡y es verdad!!!), ya me voy, pero no crean que para siempre, espero pronto estar de vuelta con una nueva historia que sea de su agrado.

Cuídense mucho y…

¡¡¡TEEN TITANS FOREVER!!!


End file.
